


Sign of the Oppressed Creature Vol. One

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Forced Prostitution, Please don't judge me, Prostitution, Sex Work, asexual side character, first draft, plot holes so many of them, themes of sex work, unedited original work, vampire/werewolf child, very apocolyptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-12 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 95,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19577809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: THIS IS A WORK OF FICTIONViolet Givani seemed normal for their sleepy town. A drug addicted mother, an abusive step-father and half sister named Kayla. But one day, it all ends up being too much and they snap. In a fit of rage, Violet kills their family and goes on the run. When they get to Los Angelos, their life is flipped even further upside down when they meet Rouge and from there, they have no choice but to follow Rouge down his mysterious rabbit hole.





	1. Oh, Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently in it's first draft stages and is by no means perfect.

The house was completely silent, my body still drenched in the blood of my family. Kayla's cries came from her room up above me. My chest heaved as I looked at the knife in my hands. I couldn't turn back now that I had done the dead. I was all alone with the child that my mom had chosen to have despite my protests of her being an unfit mother. I loved Kayla with all of my heart and she was my favorite little sister. Well, she was my only little sister but I loved her nonetheless. She was the only person in the world I ever cared about. She was my little sister and I was the only one who ever cared for her since my mother was in fact unfit to be a mother. My mother neglected both me and her multiple times, leaving us to fend for ourselves instead of actually caring for us like an actual mother. Her boyfriend wasn't the best person ever either, having come into my room most nights and ended up fucking-more like raping me-senseless. My mother blamed me and my "obviously feminine activities".

Kayla cried once more, whining for some sort of food. I had learned her different cries after only a few weeks of getting to know her. I set down my knife and walked up to the nursery that I had built with my own two hands for the little sister. Honestly I could be calling her my little baby girl as I was probably the only parental figure in her life since I had just murdered her biological parents. I lifted the blonde haired baby and kissed her cheeks as I rocked her. I carried her down the stairs, into the kitchen and to the microwave where I could heat up her bottle. She cooed happily as she caught my eyes. I cooed back and rocked her.

"You're such a pretty girl. You are so beautiful," I rocked her back and forth in my arms. "You are such a smart little girl."

I cradled the baby with one hand while I grabbed the bottle with the other one. She took the bottle almost immediately and began gnawing at the tip. I smiled at the little girl in my arms as she fed on the bottle. Her smile grew just the tiniest amount as she looked at me. She had my mother's eyes as much as I hated it but her eyes held more kindness than my mothers. Kayla was still innocent to the horrors her mother committed against herself and I. She was just happy someone fed and clothed her.

Kayla closed her eyes as her suckling soon finished. Her strong smile faded as her face relaxed into a sleepy smile. I took the nearly empty bottle out of her mouth and placed it into the fridge, taking her back up to her room and setting her back down into her crib with a smile on my face. Her body adjusted only just a little bit as she got closer to the teddy bear in the crib with her. My eyes moved over her for a moment as I looked her over just a moment.

"James!"

The only person who had ever called me that was in the basement but the voice sounded so much closer than that. The knee jerk reaction from my own body was to freeze in place. I didn't even move but no more sound came from the woman whom I was forced to call my mother. No attempt to get my attention again. No attention paid to me anymore than I wanted but the name she had given me still made me cringe more than I wanted to. My own body moved away from the baby as I went to the door.

I kept my hand on the doorframe for a moment before backing out of the room entirely and heading into my own room. I will spare you the details of the room I no longer felt comfortable in. It had been tainted by memories far worse than I could have ever imagined. The air felt so much colder. My own body shivered almost as if it were reacting to the cold I had become so used to. There was not enough warmth...not enough love.

There was the love I had for my sister and that was about it. She was the only one I had ever felt love for anymore. My mother had betrayed any trust I had in her and my stepfather was a lot less of a human and more so of a ghost that wandered from room to room without leaving any trace that he had ever been there. My dad had never been there for me. Left before I was even born. Hell, he left before my mom had even told him about me. I loved him just as much as any child with an absent father could.

Of course, the air around me was completely fucked but there was more to it than that. There had to be something I had to have done before. Something to make the love between us leave. My own eyes drifted down to the ground beneath me. Worn carpet from all the nights I had spent pacing around waiting for my mom and her husband to stop fucking so I could go to bed which oftentimes led to me being awake for more hours than I wanted on school nights and a more sleepy attitude which led my grades to drop which led him to beat me up which I think he wanted since he took so much joy out of making me bleed from any orifice that he could find.

The air was still. The only sound came from the television downstairs and the baby monitor next to my bed. Either way, it was more quiet than I would like. It left me alone with thoughts I would rather keep at bay. My head went down in between my hands as I looked down at the carpet beneath me once more in hopes to not even think about what might happen tonight.

Kill them. Kill them both. Your life would be so much better without them. My head jerked up from its position between both of my hands as I tried to erase the thoughts with a shake of my head. You would be so much better without either of them here. Imagine what you could do without them. I shook the thoughts out like an etch-a-sketch and tired not to let the thoughts get to me. Think of the blood that would come out of them. All of that blood. My hair hit my face as my neck threatened to break and my head fly off. My hair hit my face as the images flashed in front of my eyes like a bad crime show.

My mom. Her neck slit from ear to ear. A head that was torn almost clean off. A smile carved into her cheeks. It would be the only time I would ever see her smile. The blood splattered onto the ceiling. A stain on the couch from where her last breaths were taken. She looked so much better lifeless. No disgusting words to fly out of her mouth anymore. No way she could ever talk down to me ever again.

My own stepfather. He was much worse off. Maybe fifty-no, a hundred stab wounds covering his chest and neck. He seemed to have died at the first stab wound or so. The blood spatter for him as not as great. The blood had stopped running through his body long before the stabbing had commenced. His abdomen was in pieces but there was nothing more to him then a bunch of meat pieces where he should have had a torso. Whoever killed him was pissed off at him and for a good reason.

~

The room was colder than winter, just how my mom liked it in the summer, and everyone besides her was bundled up. Even my stepfather was all bundled up. My mother was happy. She danced around the room as she made breakfast. Pancakes. It was going to be a much better day than what I had expected. My sister cooed in her seat as she reached forward for some milk. I dare not move an inch. Whenever my mom and dad were awake, they wanted to take care of Kayla even though they didn't do it very well and I had to clean up after them.

My sister moved forward and reached out towards her bottle of milk. My stepfather snatched the milk off of the table and set it in front of my baby sister. She cooed almost immediately. Damn baby doesn't know what the hell you do for them! I shut the voice up almost as soon as I heard it, blocking out the sound of the thought before it could do more damage.

See, you should kill them all. Kill them both. I tilted my head back to the sound that was not controlled by me. Though I guess most thoughts weren't controlled by yourself at all but by some weird firing of neurons inside of your stupid brain. I kept my eyes on the prize, my lovely little sister. She was the only person I cared about whenever I wanted to see her. I kept my eyes on her for a moment as I looked him over.

She smiled at me for a moment as I looked into her eyes for a moment. She looked me over as I smiled at her as well. My mother walked back into the room and looked into my eyes for a moment. Her whole eyes seemed to not light up as they did for my sister. Her eyes then turned to her 'pride and joy' and she lit up. She picked her up out of the high chair, one that was precariously standing on some books since it was used by my mother, then me and now her. It was a cheap one my grandfather-whom I had never known-had bought as a baby shower gift to the prostitute he knocked up before leaving her. My mother cooed at Kayla for a moment before turning back to me.

"We need you to go to the store," Her voice was ice cold as she set my sister down into the highchair, which almost broke under the weight of Kayla.

My mother placed a hand into her pocket and placed some crumbled twenty dollar bills onto the table with a glare. I took the money in my hands and shot a look at my own mother. She smiled at me for once and moved closer to me, leaning in for a moment. The smell of alcohol hit my face before the smell of cigarettes. I shot my eyes away from the offending stench. If I did anything more I would be slapped. Even now I ran the risk of getting hit in the face.

"What do you want?"

The words were more of a dog toy like squeak. My mother's eyes locked with my own for a moment as she looked me over. Her mouth parted for a moment but made no sound. Even the slight opening of her cold sore infected mouth and the stench of death coming out of it made me want to throw up but I managed to pull a straight face for the most part.

"Whatever you can get."

I nodded ever so slightly as I stood up and grabbed the money on the table. I brushed the nonexistent dirt off of my body and clothing. My body turned as I moved away from my mother.

"And don't dress like a fucking fag!"

Him. It was always him. He always had the last say in most anything. He was the 'head of the house' and he 'had the last say' in almost any matter. It was kind of stupid to say the least. He couldn't even see my eyes but I dare not roll them. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as if he was right behind me but he barely moved from the couch that he sat-and came-on.

"Yes, sir."

I bolted up the rest of the stairs and into my room, holding a hand to my chest to quell the thoughts and feelings running in my chest. I placed another hand on my chest and pushed a bit forcefully. It wasn't going to be a lot but I tried to make sure I had a steady my heart more than the pace it was going at. I kept my eyes over on him and looked around for a moment. The air was way too hot up here. My 'parents' were the ones who kept it all hot.

It was supposed to keep me downstairs and in front of all of their activities but I withstood the heat to get away from them. All I had to do was open the windows a bit and let some of the hot air out and the cool air in. They had no idea that I had fixed up the windows and was almost finished rigging up my own A/C.

My own eyes went to the dresser that was full of the clothing I wore. But it more so supported the pile of clothing that I had. It was never fully fixed and I never wanted to let anything happen to where someone had to come up here and fix it. Of course, my mom would want my 'dad' to do it but I couldn't let him in here. Not after all he had done and what he was still doing.

I grabbed the closest, and least offending, shirt off the pile. An old Mötley Crüe shirt that I still loved to this day but it hadn't been worn in a bit because I hadn't gone out in awhile. I kept my hands on either side of me for a moment as my eyes scanned the pile of shit that I called my own clothing.

My eyes landed on the other side of the room and the only pile of clean clothes I had. On top was a pair of ripped up jeans that I immediately gabbed and put over my very small boxers that threatened to rip with even the slightest bit of movement. But that was going to have to do for the longest time.

The shirt was on in no time and the money in my pocket in less than a moment. It was more so a security blanket than anything. I had my own money made from the private Snapchat. Neither of my parents knew about it but that was good. If they had known about it then it would have been shut down in a minute.

I grabbed my own keys, my backpack and headed out the door. As soon as I could I was out on the street. For the first time in a few months I tasted freedom on my skin. Even if it was only for a few hours then it would have to do. The town we lived in was way to small to warrant a grocery store that would actually survive.

The trains didn't run through this town much. At least the ones that picked up people. So there were only certain days when we could go in. Which normally left us without food for the most part most weeks. Our entire town was mostly one of those places where most people grew and raised their own food. Being vegan or vegetarian wasn't much of an option here. It was much too expensive of a mistake.

Growing the crops here was much of a struggle especially in the winter. We had been working on building a community greenhouse so that we had some food in the winter when the trains came maybe once since our tracks froze over much too often for them to even come over. Which I knew was much of a source of unhappiness and uneasiness for all of us. But it was the middle of one of the hottest summers on record. The trains were coming today. An hour and a half one way and two hours on the way back when people wanted to come home from work.

The train station was nothing more than a small hub where you got your tickets and waited for the train to roll in.

"Where are you going," The worker deadpanned as he looked me over as he punched in a few things on his computer.

"Philly."

"That'll be eighty dollars."

"I don't have that kind of money."

"Then you're shit out of luck."

The man tilted his head to the side and blew a bubble from the gum in his mouth and looked me over as he looked me over. My own eyes shifted down to the man at the counter, leaning over and licking my lips. The clothes didn't match but I was confident that I could turn on the charge enough that it would work.

The man's eyes lifted up to me for a split moment as he gave me a once over. I smiled at him as I looked him over for a moment as he pointed to the door on the other side of the hut and he moved over to open the door and let me in. I dropped to my knees. The jeans were down and off in a matter of seconds. His boxers showed the struggle his dick was having to stay in the jeans he had been wearing before.

"Well then aren't you the hardest?" I purred as I pulled the boxers down from his little bit to free his cock from its own confines.

The man groaned and looked me over with pleasing eyes as he moved closer to me on his chair, "Just suck me off faggot then you can get your ticket."

Rude but reasonable and straight to the point. I grabbed his cock in my hands and slowly worked it up in my hands. A little bit just to get the blood flowing. I spit on my hands and the tip of his dick just enough to begin sucking him off. He wasn't the biggest I have ever had but it was definitely enough to make me choke a little bit. It was going to be nice when he came. He was hard as a rock.

I chocked on his dick a few times. His moans were a little bit louder than what I wanted but no one was around to hear him or I as I gave him the sloppiest blowjob I had ever given. He came in no time. His hot load shot down my throat. He pressed a button on his computer and the ticket printed. I snitched it off of the printer and walked out of the room to wait for my train outside. I pressed my lips together and smiled at him for a moment as I looked into his eyes.

"You might want to clean up a little bit," I pushed a drop of cum into my mouth. "And invest in a good pineapple. Your cum tastes like shit."

"I'll keep that in mind," He deadpanned once more as he looked me over as he pulled up his boxers.

I stood in the heat of the summer underneath a very badly set up awning which didn't protect my delicate porcelain skin from tanning. I fanned myself for a moment as I looked into his eyes for a moment. He seemed a lot less happy with the fact that he just got sucked off by me then I was with sucking him off. His eyes were completely all over me.

I waited for the thirty minutes it took for me for the train to come to the station and just sit there for a moment. Even when the doors opened. I stood like a dumbass for a few moments.

The train conductor locked eyes with me for a moment and raised his hands, letting them fall onto the side of his thighs, "Are you going to get on or what?"

I nodded, taking a step onto the train and looking around for a place to sit which was not as hard as there was no one on the train. The time in which people go to work was over. But now it was one of those times where no one was on and those. I kept my eyes and head down for a moment as I examined the floor beneath me. An optical illusion type pattern left over from the 70s, I would assume.

I took my hands and ran them across the tops of the chairs as I tried to make any semblance of where I was and what the cleanest place to sit was. I locked eyes with the others on the train. A woman sat down at a chair and immediately went to work in a notebook. A man did the same but on his own computer.

I moved away from them and moved a lot closer to them and looked down at the others who were completely into their own work and not paying me any attention. I walked into the other car and sat down in one of the first places I found and opened up my own laptop where I did all my work. Emails and other things that I had kept away from the two of them. One week brought more money that my mom and dad made in a year which wasn't actually a lot but it made me happy knowing that I was going to be a lot richer than what my parents thought but that was about it. 

I out half of my new earnings into my savings account. The other half went into buying myself some shipments on makeup and new clothing. It made me feel a lot better in new clothes and all of my sugar daddies (and mommies and glucose guardians) sent the money that put me in new clothing. Some of that stuff I would never be caught dead wearing in front of my parents. My dad would beat my entire ass. Though it wasn't as bad as I thought hiding it from them.

All I had to do was shake my ass every few hours and I would be allowed to have a nice life. It was kind of nice not having my own place just yet. It made me look a lot poorer than normal and gave the people who wanted to give me money a lot more than what they thought they were giving me. But it all made me a lot richer than normal.

~

The store in town was a lot less crowed than I thought it was going to be. But it was the middle of the day on a weekday. It was going to be full of old people. But everything went as smoothly as possible from what I had seemed to have think. It was going to be a lot easier for me to get out as soon as possible and home to my lovely sister. It was a lot more worrisome leaving her home alone.

She is going to get hurt. The voice was gravely and groaning. I shook my head a little bit as I tried to keep the voices at bay. She will be hurt. I paid the cashier and looked over at the others who were around me. It was a lot less than what I expected. I pocketed the change and would just tell my parents that the groceries were as expensive as what they were.

I kept my eyes on the others as I moved away from them and got away from the others. It was a lot of groceries but it was what was needed. It was needed for taking care of Kayla as much as I took care of myself. It was going to be adorable. The party I had planned for Kayla which was going to be awesome if my parents ever went to bed.

I turned away from the others and head back towards the train station to wait for a ride home.

~

"How was the trip?"

My 'dad' never even stepped out of the living room at least from what I could see. He hot boxed in there and the smoke was entering the kitchen now. A cough left my mouth as I looked over in the general direction of the man who my mom had decided to be with for the rest of her life. I lifted my shoulders with an inhale then let them down a soft an exhale as I kept unpacking my groceries. I didn't even answer him.

"How was the trip?"

He was louder and this time way more aggressive. My eyes dropped down to the lemons in my hands as I looked over them with a lot more caution then I had in the store. I kept my eyes on the other side of the room as I locked eyes with him. He was standing in the doorway. He locked eyes with me once more as looked him over for a moment. He smiled at me as I looked at me.

He gave me a little bit more of a smile and walked over to me with the most sinister smile on his fave as he locked eyes with me. He touched my hips and smiled at me for a little bit more. He was hard as fuck. So fucking hard. The only time he ever wanted me. He was going to want to fuck me.

A soft grunt left his mouth as he grinded his hard cock against my unwilling ass. His cock was way too hard. He was way to hard for my own liking. It felt like I was going to feel like. I moved a little bit more as he looked into my eyes. He gave me the softest smile as he looked me over. I dropped to my knees and smiled at him for a moment. Well, the best one I could possibly muster as I moved away from him. He gave me a soft smile once more as I tried to figure out how to get out of this situation.

He yanked me up to my feet and ripped down my pants. He pulled down his own just enough to get his cock out and thrusted into me with enough force to break down a wall. I grunted as he fucked my ass as raw as you possibly could get. No condom and no lube either. Grunts and moans left his mouth. The air around me became fuzzy. My hands...where were my hands. Where were my eyes? My arms...numb. It was all numb. It was the worst possible feeling in the world. The grunts from my 'father' was about the same as him telling me that he loved me and that he was almost done.

"Fuck, your pretty little asshole is wonderful. So tight around my cock," My 'dad' grunted as he looked me over. "I am going to cum so hard into that ass of yours it's great."

My eyes darted up to the ceiling as a silent prayer feel from my lips in hopes of that it will all end soon. My 'dad' came within a few seconds of my prayer which was wonderful. It was all going to be over as soon. It all was going to be over soon.

I stumbled up the stairs with my ass as raw as the day is long. I didn't even manage to pull my pants back on. They had been ripped in half and that was all I could really say about that. It was lot more than what was going on. Kayla cried but was silenced by my mother cooing. I shook my head as I walked over into the stairwell that lead up to my room. I closed the door behind me as I looked around and tried to find something to do the deed with.

Murder him. Murder him. Murder him. Murder him. The thoughts in my head were getting louder and louder and louder. I didn't even try to stop them at this point. It was time to enact the plan. It was time for murder. It was time to kill of the only people I had ever thought to actually have killed and do it by my own hands. It was all going to be okay as soon as they were out of my life. It was all going to be fine. All of it was going to be okay.

I tilted my head to the side as I placed my hands on the wall. I looked around and tried to find where I was going. My eyes darted to the other side of the walls. No hollow places. I shifted in my seat as I moved away from the wall. I can't do this. this isn't right. I can't do this. I protested against the murderous thoughts running through my head. He kept my eyes on him.

I kept my eyes on the other side of the hallway. I gave the thought another moment. I was done being raped. I was done being yelled at. I was done having a deadbeat mother. I was done having an alcoholic for a mother. It was all too fucking much for me to keep handle mentally.

Snap. There went my sanity as I punched into the hollow part of the wall and moved away from the wall. My hand was a little bit broken and bruised and bleeding but that was enough. I kept my eyes on either side of the room as I moved away into the wall. My hand gripped a knife I had no idea I had even held in my own hands. I moved closer to the wall and kept my eyes down on the weapon and walked out of the hallway. My mother let out a scream as I moved closer to her. She was no longer holding my sister.

I stepped forward as I locked eyes with her as I remained steadfast in my way. She didn't even move from her spot. Too frozen in fear to do so. I moved a lot closer to her and placed a hand on the back of her neck and smiled at the others. It was a lot more so of a thought that happened later in my plan. My DNA on her neck wasn't apart of it but I slit her throat nonetheless.

Her blood spurted to the top of the wall in a huge mess. She choked out a final breath as she dropped to her knees, clutching her throat in a moment of what felt like rage. I smiled at her for a moment as I stormed down the steps to the other person in the house. He paid me no mind as I slipped into the living room. None of it seemed to be much of a commotion to him. He seemed a lot more happy. Oblivious.

I reached around as I moved closer to him and smiled slightly. He was still completely tired. He gave me a smile as I moved my knife to his throat. He gave me a smile as I looked him over one last time before completely slitting his throat. His blood spurted up to the ceiling. I walked as calmly as I was on a summer stroll all the way back up to the second floor.

I grabbed a bag from the second floor with all of Kayla's things including the child herself then went to my room and picked up my own back filled with what I would need from the other. It was as if I were leaving for a trip. I waddled down the stairs with Kayla and down the steps into the new escape of a world left unknown with the others I had left behind.

My feet lead me back to the train station. Another blowjob gave me another train ticket. He fucked me in the ass for another. He gave me a smile as I got onto the train with Kayla in her car seat. She was none the wiser as I moved away from him. It was all too often that I would be here without her with me but now we were fleeing from the only town she has ever known with her only memories from here.

I leaned my head on the window with Kayla asleep. The sprawls of corn fields were the only thing for miles. The only thing I would see for hundreds of miles on end. Hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of miles. We would sleep through the night easily. Very easily.

It was all going to end up being found soon enough. The murders. Maybe if I had staged it differently. Murder-suicide. But no. They were both murdered in cold blood. Nothing I could do to go back and change it. I wasn't a time traveler and I sure as hell wasn't going to start building a time machine now. It was just going to have to be as it was. Though I didn't let that thought cloud my vision. I had to keep moving for Kayla. It was all I had left of the family I was going to start as soon as I reached LA which was a good 2 days away by train and I will have enough time to get as far away from the murder scene as possible and go off scot free.


	2. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet Givani seemed normal for their sleepy town. A drug addicted mother, an abusive step-father and half sister named Kayla. But one day, it all ends up being too much and they snap. In a fit of rage, Violet kills their family and goes on the run. When they get to Los Angelos, their life is flipped even further upside down when they meet Rouge and from there, they have no choice but to follow Rouge down his mysterious rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently a WIP and will be editing this later on once this is finished.

My own eyes darted to the other side of the train. The computer was in front of me and heating up. It was more of a thought that it was going to be more of a tough job then I thought. Though it was a small town. I expected news of their death ro show up just as quickly. But there was no sign of the FBI being involved. They were still looking for the killer. It was often the family looked at first and I was nowhere to be found. From a connect on the inside I knew that they weren't even looking at me as a suspect. The town didn't even know I existed as a human being.

I expected as much because I had never even was put down on paper. I was born at home out of shock to my mother. Went through schooling with little resistance even though I had no social security or identity to speak of. It was just enough for me and the school at all. It was all a lot more leeway than what I had thought about. It was wonderful. No identity meant that I would probably going to not get caught. It was a miracle.

Kayla had nothing too much to identify her either. It was as if we had ever existed and it all was a little too convenient. If I were to apply for anything I would be caught. I was going to end up dead or worse if I were to apply for anything. It was more so often nothing more than what was going on. It was going to be more of an afterthought than anything else. I wanted to live more than anything but all I had was nothing and nothing was all I had. No real money. No identity. Just a name and a child.

I had no way to care for the child and myself off of porn money. It was possible but not in LA. I needed shelter and more food on our plates. It was more often then not what was going to be the death of me. It was more of a thought than anything else. It was a thought that wouldn't go away. The thought that I was ever going to make it without anything was going to be a lot worse. It was all going to get a lot worse.

My eyes drifted down to my hands at the hundreds of emails from people. Some were asking if I was okay. Others were asking where I was. There was no way to track me after I left that town. I was a ghost to anyone and everything around me. No one ever wanted me back. No one would take me back. It was going to be a long ways from home no that I thought about it. All the way across the country and yet I was on a train with my little sister like it was nothing.

A conductor came around and placed a hand out. I gave him our tickets and he scanned them at the ready. He smiled at Kayla who had just been put down for another nap. It had only been a day. One more to go then the home stretch. I looked down at her for a moment.

"All the way from Lancaster?"

"Yes sir."

"Wow. Did you hear about that murder a day back?"

"That made the news already?" The conductor lifted a head as he looked me over for a moment. He seemed surprised by my shock. "It's a small town. It normally doesn't get a lot of coverage. Lots of Amish people and farms. How did it end up in the news for something more than chocolate?"

"Oh, well two people were found murdered. The son and daughter were gone by the time they were found."

"Do they know their names?"

"If they do no one is speaking up about it. Everyone there seems to be pretty tight lipped about the whole situation."

"I hope they find the murderer."

"Or murderers. There was apparently a lot of people who hated them in that town. So maybe they're remaining tight lipped because they don't want to see their hero or heroes go to jail."

I shrugged as I looked him over. He smiled at me and walked passed us. The conversation around us were in whispers. My back stiffened as I looked around a little bit more as I sat down in the other chair and worked on answering emails on why I wasn't posting. I am currently in the process of moving to LA and this has all been done with your help. I ask that you be patient with me in this time of moving and I will make a video on my experience soon. One YouTube friendly one and one nude one. :) I placed the words into the email and sent it off to all the others who were in front of Kayla and I right now.

My eyes rolled over to the others in the carriage with me. Everyone who had ever entered the room was not here on when I got on. I had to enter a new station for a but and move to another station but I was other than that been on a train for 24 hours and had not even showered in that time. I should as soon as I got into Los Angeles. I was going to go any longer than it had to. It was all going to be a lot better in LA. It was going to be more awesome.

I had always dreamed of making it to LA at some point but never thought it would be under these kinds of circumstances. It was under murder. It was not my kind of stuff. It was going to be one of the worst things I could ever do. I needed help. So much help. So much fucking help and yet...there was none at the moment. I couldn't do much more than that.

Kayla cried in her carseat. I lifted her up and out, placing my hands on her as I locked eyes with her. She giggled as I kissed the top of her head. She stopped crying almost immediately. The other people on the train locked eyes with me as I held her closer. I held her closer as she closed her own eyes. She smiled a little bit more at me. She moved closer to me as my own eyes closed as well.

~

My own eyes darted back down to my hands as I held Kayla close to my chest. She smiled happily as I moved her closer to my chest. She was cuddling closer to my chest. My own eyes darted up to the time on my computer. Another forty minutes then we would be in LA. It was probably the only place on earth that I had ever wanted to not have to go there on such sad circumstances but it was the only place I could think of in my own mess. I smiled at her for a moment as I began getting her ready to get off of the train.

Kayla's bag? Check. My own bag? Check. Kayla? Check. Carseat? Check. I checked off all of the things I could and looked down at all of the packed items which killed more time than what I had thought. Five minutes until we had to leave. I kept my hands down as I picked up the last of the things and waited for the train to begin to stop. Kayla didn't even want to wake up.

The train lurched forward to a stop. The doors opened I stepped off the train and into the train station. It was fucking gorgeous. High, high ceilings and a golden hue ran across me. People brushed off around me. Loud talking from the other people. It was a little bit of a chaos place. So much of the same controlled chaos I had seen before in Philly. It was more of the best place to be if I had a job. But it was beautiful.

"Okay Kayla. We have to get out of here."

Kayla couldn't answer me. One, because she was a fucking baby and couldn't speak yet and two, she was knocked out.

I stepped out go the controlled chaos of people getting out of the train and into the train station and out into the new city. I had no need to hide my face. No one had to see what I was hiding. There was no anxiety to hiding my face or my sister. We had no way to be tracked. Sure, everyone in the town I escaped from knew what I looked like but no one was speaking up about it. I had nothing to track me down. No one had ever given me anything. My own eyes went right up to the camera in a taunt to anyone who might be watching.

The air outside was hot. Like, stick to your skin hot. It was humid too. My hair threatened to frizz up at any moment. I dare not set anything down in fear someone would take my belongings. I shot my own eyes over to the others walking on the street.

No one seemed to take any note of me. Too wrapped up in their own thoughts to even take note of the newest person to enter the already bustling city. I pulled out a debit card and twirled it in my hands for a second. I debated on the ethics of getting a hotel room or food. Kayla would have food for at least another week. I would have to up my work to afford the food for myself and the hotel room for the both of us. But the food would have to wait.

I walked around for a few moments as I looked around for a hotel that would hold us for the next few weeks until I could find a good place to settle down in. I rushed over to the first hotel I could see and placed my hands on the ornate door handle. My eyes darted down to my own hands. It looked away too expensive but it would have to do, even for a night.

The lobby was covered in light golden hue. A red and gold carpet met my feet. Ornate golden details were all around me. The whole place screamed expensiveness. I had never seen a place like this before.

I stepped up to the counter and placed my hands on the counter. A bell sat on the counter with no one to greet me. Ding. I looked around in hopes someone would hear the bell but no one came. Ding. Another few moments as I looked over the counter to see if someone was hiding behind the counter. I kept my eyes around the other sides of the hotel. Ding. Someone finally peaked out from the back room.

The woman who poked her head out had dark red hair with a few red streaks highlighting the darkness of her hair which in turn highlighted her paper light skin. Her lips were plumped up from the copious amounts of injections she had probably gotten. Huge tits almost broke her shirt. Too huge to be perfectly natural. Her ass also threatened to break out of the clothing she was wearing. Even her eye color looked fake. Perfectly purple and lavender.

"Hello, welcome to the Gold Diamond Hotel, how may I help you?"

She absolutely smelled like she had bathed in lavender scented perfume. My body went back as I tried to not twist my face in disgust in case it would offend her. She seemed to take no one of what was going on inside of my head.

"I would like a room," I choked out slightly as I tried not to breath in the offending perfume.

"Of course," She typed in her computer for a moment. "It's $57 a night. How long will you be staying."

Much cheaper than other hotels and much cheaper than it looks.

"I will go for a week first. If I stay longer I'll come back down and re-pay."

The woman nodded as looked me over. I smiled lightly as I handed her my card and placed it firmly into her and and smiled at her for a moment. She set her hands on the other side of the counter and swiped my card and handed it back to me. She waited for a few seconds before handing me a key. Like, an actual fucking key. It was an actual fucking key. A whole ass motherfucking key. A whole ass, heavy ass key. I kept my eyes on the other side of the room for a moment as I located the elevator.

She gave me a fake smile as she chomped on some gum, "Breakfast is from seven to ten in the morning. Lunch and dinner are on you but I will be happy to give you recommendations on where you could go. You are in room three twelve. Elevators are to the left. If you need help carrying your luggage don't be afraid to ask someone to help you. We will bring up a crib for your child as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much," I smiled as I moved towards the elevator and into the other side of the hotel lobby.

I headed right on back up to the elevator and pressed the up button. Kayla stirred in her sleep as I moved closer and away from her. She smiled happily at me as I moved away from me. I looked at the opening doors as I locked eyes with him. A man stepped off with clockwork tattoos. If I wasn't so tired, I would have sworn they moved of their own volition. He gave me a smile as he passed by me. I smiled as he looked me over.

"Good afternoon m'lady."

What a neckbeard-y thing to say but whatever. It was over in a flash. My eyes darted to the other side of the room. I smiled as he kept moving and out the door. He gave me a momentary wave before disappearing into the light of day. I stepped onto the elevator and into the smaller room of the elevator. I kept my eyes forward as Kayla stirred once more as I looked into his eyes.

The room was a lot nicer than I have ever been in. The luxurious sheets. The nice and wonderful pillows. It was the best hotel room I had ever seen. Though, this was the first time I had ever seen one outside of the dark nights I spent whoring myself out to low level politicians and police officers. I kept my hands went over my body and looked over the other gold and red decorations in the room.

I placed my hands on the bed and smiled at it. Kayla stirred in her sit. I smiled as I looked over the babe. She reached out towards me. Blood covered her arm. Caked into the crevices of her rolls. My chest heaved as I picked her up immediately and brought her into the bathroom. She moved slightly as I moved closer to me as I tried to keep her still while I washed off the blood.

We must have had blood on us for the two days we had traveled. No one had paid us any mind. I even caught a few glances of myself in the mirror. Blood was spurted across my face, highlighting one of my many insecurities, my eyes. I turned back to Kayla and kept my hands on Kayla for a moment and locked eyes with her. A coo left her mouth as I wrapped her in a towel as a knock came to the door.

I walked over to the door and pulled it open to a man with a crib. I gestured to him for him to come in and smiled at me. I smiled as he set it at the right side of my bed and left. Kayla let out a soft cry. A silent, 'feed me' type of cry. She kept her voice quiet for the moments in which it took for me to get her bottle ready. I had head what it was like for her if she didn't get food for a while. But I gave him a smile as I looked down at my hands and the bottle within them. My eyes went over him for a moment as I looked her over.

I placed the bottle into her mouth and smiled as I looked her over. I kept my eyes all over him. I shook my own head as I moved to sit down, patting myself off with the damp towel I used to clean off Kayla. She suckled on the bottle as I cleaned myself off.

I shook my head lightly before turning on the television. My eyes went down to the numbers in front of my face. I looked over the numbers. I hadn't even felt that sad until my eyes went to the news on the television. My own eyes dropped to the other bits of news on the TV. My name scrolled across the screen with my own face. Then Kayla's name and face.

The room spun around me. My eyes went down to my own hands for a moment. I gave Kayla a look, still suckling on the bottle. My eyes went down to the child. They had no idea where I had gone. I kept my eyes down for another moment before bringing it up to the TV and turned it off. I picked up Kayla. She was still sucking on the bottle. My eyes went down to my hands as she looked me over. I kept my eyes down for a moment as I moved away from the room. My hands gathered into the bags as I moved away from the room.

I walked out of the room and down into the lobby once more. I handed the key back to the woman and out of the door. She called back to me but I didn't care. I kept walking more and more and out into the streets of LA once more. I shook my head as I moved closer to the walls than I ever had before but kept my head down.

My whole body gripped the wall behind me as I moved closer to wall as I gripped the wall. Kayla still suckled on the bottle. I had to refill it at least once as she looked me over as I ran into someone. The man gave me a soft smile and reached out to me. His eyes went over me for a moment as I looked him over. His own smile as I moved away from him for a moment. His hand wrapped around my only open wrist was too close for comfort. My eyes drifted over him.

Three words: tall, dark and handsome. That's what he was. Even in the heat, he was wearing a full blown suit. A whole black suit in the middle of the Los Angelos heat. My eyes drifted over the man as I moved away from him but his hand didn't even move from my wrist. It was more than enough to get me to want to move away from the man who gripped my wrist so relentlessly.

His eyes scanned over me once more before he decided to speak, "Aren't you that murderer?"

My body froze still as my throat clenched up way more than I ever thought that I could. My own body didn't even want me to move anymore. The air went still around us. My own eyes dropped to hand around my wrist. Thin long fingers wrapped around my dainty wrist. I didn't even yank away from him in thoughts that I was going to be pulled into a police station.

"Well, that gives me the answer to that," His voice was low and deep like a freight train but delicate all at the same time. It was all too much what I had thought was what I thought I sounded like but had never had the voice deep enough to command respect like his did. "Now, if you want to stay away from the police that are no doubtedly looking for you then I suggest you come with me."

"And why should I come with you at all?"

"Because you have a kid with you and I can get you documents to prove that you are someone that you are not. I will provide everything you need to become a whole new person."

"And how do I know that you won't turn me into the police the moment I trust you?"

The man shook his head a little bit as he moved closer to me and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Because I would go to jail right along with you."

That didn't instill much more trust in me either. It was way too much of a lesser thought to not going with him. I gave it a moment before turing my attention to the others around me. It was more so to make sure no one was listening in on us who might actually do anything to me and him as well.

I shook my own head a little bit as I debated for a moment on weather or not to even go with the strange suited man. His eyes gave me a smile and a promise to keep me safe though I didn't think about the consequences of going with him. My eyes darted down to the others who never paid us any mind. It was more so a percussion now. Kayla stirred as the man gripped my wrist even tighter around me.

"We don't have much time before you're spotted again. Come with me now."

I didn't have time to answer before I was tanked away once more and allowed to even be a living breathing human being once more. I was pulled into a black van and hoisted carefully into the back of it, the doors slamming shut behind me. I wanted to scurry back out into the streets but the door locked shut behind me. No choice in my own kidnapping of sorts. A promise to be kept safe. It had all been so much. It was my own life was now gone.

If I had known back then what I know now then I would have told myself that it was a good idea to trust the man in the black suit. I would have been in a much worse place if I hadn't been taken in by the man in black. There would have been no other choice for me. No other way to have survived in LA besides my own thoughts and wits. About me. It was more so an afterthought.

The ride away from the street I was on was touch and go. I had never felt so much happiness than when the ride was longer than the forty minutes I had assumed most LA traffic would do. I kept my head down for as long as possible. Kayla finally gave up and stopped drinking the bottle. She had closed her eyes and off to a nap she went. One of the first of many for the day.

Her schedule was like clockwork to me at this point but the ride woke her up a few times more before turning herself back to a sleep-like state. The van stopped about an hour away from the last place I was. But now I was away from the streets in which I was going to probably be caught in.

I kept my head down for a moment as I was yanked out of the van and a blindfold put on my face for a moment. I moved closer to wherever I was to be staying. The blindfold was as thin as paper and didn't do much more than what it was supposed to do. I kept my eyes down and acted as if I couldn't see anything as they dragged me into the mansion.

The house. It wasn't a house at all. It was a fucking mansion. I kept my eyes down for a moment as I locked eyes wire the man on the other side of the blindfold. I kept my hand down. I sighed as well. I kept my head down for a moment. I was brought into the mansion as I dropped my own eyes down for a moment. Right. Left. Straight ahead. Down some stairs. Right. Left. Right again. Dropped to my knees. Blindfold off.

A man sat in front of me. He was on a fucking throne made of fucking gold. It looked like real gold. I wanted to move closer to the throne but that was about it. I was held in place. They held me on the floor. I kept my head down as the man looked me over.

"Stand."

The voice was booming as I looked down at my hands. I stood up as I looked over him as well. He locked eyes with me for a moment. Dark deep eyes but they weren't dark, were they? There was a ring of dark purple eyeshadow around his eyes. I shot my head down when he locked eyes with me. He shook his head a little bit as he looked me over. My eyes dropped down once more as he did so. All I could do was wait for the next command.

"Turn around," I turned. "Shake your ass."

Odd request but I did what he asked me and shook my ass. All the while still holding Kayla.

"Turn back around."

I turned.

"What's up with the child? Jermey?"

"He-"

"They," I hissed. The man who brought me into the mansion shot me a look that would have killed me if looks could do such a thing.

"They had it with them when we picked them up."

The other man jumped out of his throne and got into Jeremy's face, "Get that nasty tone out of your goddamn mouth Jeremy!"

Jeremy shot back and placed his arms behind his back. He locked eyes with me for a split moment before dropping his head down. My eyes didn't even move from the point on the wall I had picked, the inside of a lion's wide open mouth. A cruel way to show off a kill. Barbaric.

"Apologize!"

"I am sorry."

No sir or ma'am from him. It wouldn't have felt right either. My chest lifted up for a moment as I inhaled. Kayla moved closer to me as she cooed.

"A well behaved babe."

The man's smile was eerie. His incisors were elongated more than I had ever seen on any other human. He looked me over for a moment. I shook my own head for a moment as I looked him over. His eyes were golden as well. Huge and not full of life. His skin was as lively as I had ever seen. His eyes drifted over me for another moment as his body moved around me like a snake eyeing its prey.

"Thank you."

"Do you really think you could whore yourself out with a babe in your arms?"

I shook my head as I looked around for a moment. He gave me a soft smile as I looked down at my own hands. He gave me a soft smile as he looked me over for a moment once more. I lifted my head up once more and looked into his eyes.

"I've done it before and I can do it again."

"Oh, a professional whore?"

I shook my head a little bit more. He shifted me away from Jeremy and looked down at my hands. He shook his head a little bit for a moment.

"I still can't believe you are doing this with an actual babe."

"Her name is Kayla if you want to call her by her name."

The man nodded, "What might your name be?"

"Violet Givani."

"Another Italian, huh?"

I nodded lightly as I looked him over. His veins were bright purple. They were glowing as if they were bioluminescent. But that was the least odd thing about him. He locked eyes with me for a moment. His eyes darted back and forth between Kayla and I. A scar went across his face as he looked me over but it flashed away as soon as I averted my eyes. My eyes dropped down to my hands as I looked him over. He smiled at me.

"Your name is Ghost now."

"Why?"

His face told me that I shouldn't have asked that question at all but I puffed up my chest. Even if I wanted to be the alpha of the house it was obvious that he was as the alpha of the house. He crept around me, breath on my neck as I looked down at my hands as well as I hadn't already done it more than once in this slight interaction.

"Because you have no identity from what I hear about. You're a ghost in the system."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"I will have a bed set up for you once you get up to it."

The smile he had on his face was also as terrifying as it had ever been. I looked down at my hands as I looked down at the marble flooring. He gave me a smile as he lifted my chin up. He gave me a smile once more as he looked up at me. He sighed a little bit as he looked me over once more.

"Come on, I will show you up myself. I am the lord of the house."

I dare not question him once more. It was too much of an afterthought. I looked down at my own hands once more as I looked down. My eyes darted over to the other person on the end as I looked down at my hands. He took my hand and walked me up into the light. He didn't flinch, he didn't even hiss when his skin began to peel in the sunlight. He gave me a smile as he looked down at the peeling skin but it wasn't normal skin at all. It was more purple then what it normally was. It was like he was...dead.

"One of the perks of being a master vampire. Sun doesn't hurt you anymore. Few more days and I will finally not peel under the sunlight and my skin will be just like yours once again."

I looked him over for a moment as I tried to form a good answer to the bomb he just dropped on me. He smiled as he brought his hands down to either side of him. He looked me over and looked me over for a moment. He locked eyes with me for a moment.

"You don't believe me at all," I shook head. "I don't think most people know how to deal with that."

"What brings you to even say that."

"I don't want anyone to be afraid of me when I reveal my true self to anyone else."

I nodded as he led me up the staircase. Marble. I could walk down the stairs in a dress and look amazing. Like a princess. I looked down as I moved up the stairs with him. He didn't even offer up an arm to me.

"We whore out about a hundred women at once. Each one gives a cut of their money back to us and thus are allowed to stay here. A kind of a fee for a moment. All of my whores go through me."

"You're a whorehouse."

My answer was as blunt as I looked him over. He let out a soft smile as he looked into my eyes. He stopped on his step and looked down at me. His eyes went over me as I locked eyes with him for a moment before he turned on his heels as he moved away from me. I stood for a moment. Should I move or stay? His whole body moved away from me. He locked eyes with me for a moment as he looked at me.

"Are you going to follow me or what?"

I ran up the rest of the stairs and locked eyes with the man at the top of the stairs and ran up. He locked eyes with me as I moved up the stairs with a bit more passion than I had to move. The man kept moving as he looked me over for a moment.

"Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself just yet. My name is Rouge."

He extended a hand to me and smiled lightly. I reached out and took his hand in mine as I shook it his free hand moved over me. His hand reached down as he placed his hand on my ass. He gave it a firm squeeze.

"Your ass, it isn't fake."

He said it so matter of factly that there was nothing more I could do other than that. My eyes drifted down to his and smacked it off. He hissed, pushing me against the wall with his hand now around my thought. A grunt left my mouth as I moved into the wall to allow for more air in my lungs. He gave me a smile as he pressed even more. I grunted once more as the air escaped my lungs.

"You shall not do that to me ever again. I am your master and you are my slave. You are not to touch me without my own permission," Rouge growled as he looked me over once more. I nodded as I moved away from him. "If you touch me without said permission I will not hesitate to eat you."

Eat me. The threatening words hung in the air along with the last bit of air in my throat. I held Kayla closer to my chest. Rouge's eyes drifted over me as he locked eyes with me and let up on my throat. Now that felt a lot better. I grunted once more as I looked over the vampire in front of me. A real life vampire and yet he was here in front of me. The proof I needed.

I kept my head down as he moved away from me and dragged me into a room. He didn't say a word as he shut the door behind me. My eyes shot around the room.

The ceilings were at least twelve feet high. Ornate gold accents highlighted the fireplace and canopy bed. The bed had a huge marron quilt with soft golden accents and about a thousand pillows. The floor was marble with a few rugs strewn about. The farthest wall from me was all windows leading out to a backyard. The entire backyard was as big as three city blocks, leading into a vast forrest that would have been pretty in the fall. If I even survived that long to see it.

Knock knock. I swiveled my head back to the door locked behind me. Kayla stirred, demanding to be burped with a loud cry. I sat her up, patting her back as I opened the door to the person knocking at it. Probably a bad idea but I was already in a whorehouse against my will so I might as well keep my head as low as possible.

"Hello," The man pushed passed me and into the room. "Rouge has told me of your condition and I hope to God you get rid of that baby before you get your first client."

"She's my little sister. I can't just leave her in the hands of strangers or worse, a vamp-"

The man leapt into my face and gripped my neck hard enough to snap it in half, "Don't you dare say that word and don't ever let him catch you using that word."

"I would gladly keep my mouth shut if I had the air to breath," My vision spotted. My knees buckled beneath me but I managed to choke out those few words.

The man's hand dropped from my neck as I rubbed the already forming bruises on my neck. He turned on his heel, walking out of the room. He paused right in front of my door and turned his head slightly.

"Follow me."


	3. Memoires of a Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very much a first draft.

The man walked the two of us down the same staircase I had just been brought up. My eyes darted around to all the others who were bustling around. Ones I hadn't even noticed when I was being dragged up the stairs. The man walked me outside and into the luxurious front yard. Like Rouge had peacocks in his front yard, that's how luxurious it was. The other man took no note of the albino and normal peacocks. The man kept walking until we met trees. It was still on the property from what I could tell but it was far enough away that no one seemed to want to come over here.

He paused for a moment as he locked eyes with me. One of his hands reached out to mine as he looked around. He pulled me a bit deeper and let go of my hand. It was quiet. So damn quiet here. But his eyes conveyed a much deeper meaning. Not even a bird sung its own song.

As soon as the man stopped, it gave me a better chance to look over the man. His arms were covered in tattoos. A collar was tattooed onto his neck with a few symbols inside of it. Some of which were slightly satanic or what others would deem satanic were weaved into his permanent collar. His eyes were a light blue with stringy, black hair falling around his face and highlighting his light eyes. He was at least two inches shorter than me and he was as scrawny as a malnourished child with sunken in eyes as if he hadn't slept much in the last six months. Not the kind of person who commanded respect.

The man extended a hand back to me, "My name is Nicholas. I guess we should start off there."

"Is that the name Rouge gave you or your actual name?"

"The one Rouge gave me."

So I wasn't the only one to receive a new name under the vampire's tough rule even though I had only been here a few hours and yet I had already gotten a new name and choked...twice and the latter was harder than the first.

"Does anyone here remember their name from before Rouge."

"If they do, they don't ever speak it," Nicholas shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Now what is your name?"

"Vio-"

"The one Rouge gave you."

"Ghost."

Nicholas nodded lightly as he looked me over. His hand was still extended between us. My eyes darted down to the hand. I extended my own hand and took his own hand in mine for a shake. Nicholas smiled lightly as he locked eyes with me. I shifted in my spot to make Kayla more comfortable. He gave me a soft smile before looking around for a moment. He pushed me into the forest a bit more and kept me close to him.

"Rouge will probably send me to train you. But he can't know I have already come to talk to you."

My eyes shot back up to Nicholas, "What do you mean by 'training'?"

"Well we have to make sure that you can keep the secrets of the people you are servicing. We service higher end clients, politions and some movie producers. The occasional actress or actor researching a role or to explore some of their deep and dark perversions. But we are meant to keep any secrets they divulge to us."

I straightened up, "None of my clients ever divulged anything to me before."

"Then you didn't have very good clients."

~

The room now had a crib right next to the bed. My eyes drifted over to the sleeping baby. She was dead asleep in her plush crib. It was nice of Rouge to let me keep her. I didn't think that they would let me. Rouge could use her as food at any moment if I stepped out of line. It wasn't a specific threat but it still hung in the air for a few moments. It was almost the same threat he had given to me. If I stepped out of line then I would have to be killed. And I was sure he didn't want to have a child to raise all while he was running an empire.

No one had even told me about anything. I might actually have to poke around and see what was going on but my door was completely locked and shut behind me. Even if it was a nice place, the whole mansion seemed like a dressed up prison. Meant to keep us all locked up and in line as much as possible. I wished it would have been a lot less of a fancied up prison.

Moans came from either side of me. Loud moans that threatened to wake up any baby if Kayla wasn't a heavy sleeper. I paced around the room, looking for something to do. There were a lot of other bits and pieces that I had never wanted to touch. Some books on a bookshelf. A new computer, probably for cam shows and escorting and any other porn we could think of.

My eyes drifted down to my own hands as my eyes I looked over to my sister once more. She was still knocked out in her seat. My eyes went over her a few times with such a sadness. I was a murderer and a whore. Before where I had just been a common whore selling their shit out online. But I had murdered her parents. Murdered. I was a criminal. Not like the fact that I was a criminal wasn't more of an afterthought than the murder. It felt a lot worse.

The moans, a mix of the feminine and masculine, stopped almost immediately. There was not a sound. Not a single one. I paced up to the wall and pressed an ear against it. A bell was going off in the room. The doors unlocked and swung open. Click. Click. Click. The echoing of footsteps went across the marble.

I took a few silent steps forward and poked my head out of the room. All of the girls in all states of undress were standing with their arms behind their backs and their legs spread. I shuffled out and went into the same position. Rouge walked up the stairs and locked eyes with all of us. Each and every single one of us. My eyes went over to the other side of the hallway and locked eyes with every single woman who was also standing there. I seemed to be the only male-bodied person who was in a room. Nicholas trailed close behind Rouge.

Nicholas' eyes scanned over everyone else. A slight smile appeared on his face as he locked eyes with me for a singular moment. In Rouge's hand was a binder and in the other was a clipboard. His eyes scanned the clipboard then over at me.

"You can go back inside your room Ghost. This is a count for working girls only," Rouge handed Nicholas the binder.

Nicholas rushed over to me and gave me the binder before turning me back into my room shutting the door behind him. My own eyes shifted to Nicholas once more as he sat me down at the table that was also in the room. More so of a desk that my new computer sat on. He opened binder.

"This is what you will be working from for the rest of time. You will never not have this binder. It has all the rules and all the schedules in it There is no reason for you to lose this binder. It will become your life. It is your life."

He pushed the binder towards me and flipped through the binder. The first page was completely full of words. It was overwhelming to say the least. It was more and more words then blank pages. So many blank lined pages. My eyes went down to the floor as I looked down at the pages. It was all so much. Nicholas smiled at me for a moment as he closed the binder.

"I will leave this with you tonight. It will be brought up to you and Rouge will eat with you in the morning along with the rest of the girls. You are no required to come down for dinner but tomorrow is when you are expected to start following the schedule outlined in the first page of the binder."

The binder was super full of the stuff on the other side of the room. It was so much more than what I was expecting. It was about five hundred pages. It was more than that. It was a book. A whole ass book. It was a huge ass book but it was going to be full of stuff that I would have to follow sooner rather than later. It was going to be a lot to figure out. My eyes went to Nicholas once more as he stood and walked out of the room, leaving me all alone.

~

Breakfast-6:00am

I wasn't used to being up before noon. The fact that I was even semi-decent was a miracle in and of itself. I wasn't even fully dressed but the rules didn't even say that I had to be in any sort of clothing until at least eight. So going to breakfast in pajamas seemed semi-reasonable. I was going to be all fine if I could just wake up. Kayla all the while wouldn't be up for another hour or so and breakfast would be done by that time so I felt safe leaving her all alone in the room until I got back. I stumbled to the door of the room and down the stairs.

Other girls were going down the stairs as well. Each one was also in a state of undress. It was so weird to see the streams of girls all the same size and height. The only difference being their hair color. Each one was more or less the same. They funneled into a library through another door into a huge dining room. It was bigger than my old house and covered in red velvet. Each girl funneled to a seat and stood with their heads down. I went to a free spot beside a girl and put my head down. Her eyes shot over to me and looked me over.

Out of the corner of my eye, the door near the head of the table slammed shut. Rouge stepped in as he looked over the girls and me. He raised his hands and motioned for us to sit down. Each one took our seats and sat as food was brought in on carts. Plates set in front of us. Each girl shot a look to Rouge and smiled at Rouge.

"Thank you master," Their unison was terrifying and Rouge locked eyes with me. That hadn't been in the rule book but he seemed to drop the non-answer from me and his eyes drifted over me before lifting his head once more.

Each girl began eating but my plate looked so plain compared to everyone else's plate. But every single plate looked different. Mine was just eggs, bacon and sliced avocado. I shifted my eyes up to Rouge who was sipping on a red liquid I could only assume was blood. He gave me a smile as he looked down the table at me. His eyes shifted back over me.

"He wants you to say 'thank you, master'," The redhead next to me whispered in my ear as I looked him over. I nodded lightly as I turned my face to Rouge.

"Thank you master." I said as loud as I could down to the other end of the table. Rouge stood and clinked the glass with his spoon.

"We have a new recruit. Everyone say a hello to Ghost," Rouge smiled as all the girls chanted back a hello song that was in a language I had a semi-good understanding of. Gaelic, I think but all I really knew was the hello part of it. "They were brought in last night and are our first non-binary whore. Though girls, do we like that word?"

Every girl in the room shook their head. Why would he call them whores if they themselves don't like being called whores? There were so many of them that hair almost flew into my face. But they stopped in a few milliseconds. Rouge had a wide smile on his face and looked me over a little bit more. The girls smiled at me lightly as I moved in my seat uncomfortably. I wasn't used to the attention being all on me and yet it was forced upon me.

"So what do we call ourselves?"

"Sex workers."

"Right, sex workers. So now that we have Ghost we must show them the best possible way to follow the rules and what might happen to them if they break the rules. Do you hear me," The girls nodded. "I said do you hear me."

"Yes master," All the girls chimed in and smiled at me once more as Rouge took his seat back at the head of the table.

Breakfast was up and off of the table in less than thirty minutes. I followed the lines back up to our rooms. The lines were are a lot more like being back in elementary school.

Getting ready-7:35am

I only had twenty-five minutes to get ready. I would normally take an hour to get ready but the natural look was all the rage and I just had to step into some lingerie as per the uniform rules. I already had a few wonderful pieces of my own thanks to my lovely Snapchat users. The makeup took me less than five minutes. No foundation just a bit of mascara and chapstick. Lingerie was a little bit longer but still took no less than fifteen minutes. The other girls probably had a lot more than that left. It was more often then not what I was doing but I had to feed mt sister in no time flat.

Online work-8:00-11:55am

This involved a lot more than just me posting to Snapchat, Instagram, YouTube and Patreon. It was checking on my finances and all of the other things that was happening online that would need me to have their attention. My wonderful followers were all pretty happy to see that I was alive and well.

Aren't you wanted for murder?

Murderer.

Parent killer.

Wait, I thought they didn't exist.

My comments were full of the accusations I didn't want pointing towards me. I blocked all words relating to the death of my parents from the comments section of any platform I could. I felt so much better after doing it. My eyes shifted away from the computer and looked at the bottom of the table.

Kayla stirred every hour or so asking for food but that was about it. But that was amazing. It was wonderful. I felt as safe as I had ever been. It was often as wonderful as I had thought. Working on the thought that I had ever was going to get away from him. It was more so of a nothingness that the orinal thought. My eyes dropped down to my sister and held her in my arms. She cooed lightly as I looked down at my hands.

My back straightened as the clock tolled at five minutes to twelve. My body moved almost immedietly. All of the other girls who were also walking down into the dining room once more.

Lunch-12:00-1:00pm

My eyes drifted down to the plate in front of me once more as the most generic food right in front of my face. It was probably some of the worst food I had ever seen. I couldn't even tell what the hell it was. It was probably one of the last bits of food I would have to eat today. It felt a lot like I wasn't going to fight against it. I swallowed down the food. Rouge smiled at me from across the table. It was a smile that said a lot more than what I could get through my dense head.

Check-up-1:05-2:05pm

My check up was longer than what the other girls were because I was new. My whole check up was to make sure I had no STDs and what I looked like and how I wanted to look. I was assigned a nutritionist and any doctors Kayla and I needed. I have no idea how much it all was a lot more than what I could ever afford. I was also assigned a person to help me work out. That was nice as well. It was going to be a fun time.

Work out-2:15-3:45pm

Working out. Nothing of note. Lots of sweat. So much sweat.

Shower-3:50-4:00pm

Again, not much of note.

Clients-4:30pm-6:30pm (weekdays excluding Fridays)

Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays-5:30pm-2:00am

Fun times. Hated getting fucked by people I couldn't vet myself. At least not yet. These guys were new, just like me. They came to fuck the new kid. Which brought more money to Rouge. Which was always good for him and not so much for me. He got half of what I was supposed to be getting which would always suck major ass.

Shower-6:35pm-7:00pm

Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays-2:05am-2:30pm

A deep clean.

Relaxation-7:05pm-11:00pm

Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays-Nonexistent, your day was relaxation enough (no morning work)

~

Rules and Guidelines:

1\. All women are to be tested once a week for any STDs.

2\. All men will also be tested for STDs before entering.

3\. Women should be between 5' and 6' tall and have a healthy BMI.

4\. All men should be between 5'11" and 6'6" tall and have a healthy BMI.

5\. All sex workers shall adhere to the schedule outlined for them.

6\. Rouge should be addressed as master at all times.

7\. Weekends are free days except for work.

8\. Rouge gets 50% of your pay for rent, utilities and other necessities.

9\. All of the money made by you should and will go back into your appearance.

~

Nothing seemed as bad as I had originally thought and yet it was way worse than what I had expected either. It hurt a little bit. Knowing half of my $10,000 a month of online sales would go back to Rouge. It was going to be a little bit more knowing that it did go to him. It was a lot of money to be giving away to him. It was giving up money that would have gone to Kayla. But I had a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs and that was about it. I was super happy to have just that. We were safe and as happy as I can be.

My eyes went down to Kayla as she slept in her crib. She was a good kid. At least she was almost to her toddler stages. But then I couldn't protect her from the horrors of what I had brought her into. She would have no filter and no way for me to keep her away from what was going on. I really hated and dreaded that day. It was a lot worse than what I had ever thought before. It was all going to go downhill once she had no filter on her.

She was just a huge person that if she had any amount of mom in her then she would be as stubborn as a bull and as crazy as a bat out of hell. My mother had moved away from either of us and pushed us away from her. He gave me a smile as he locked eyes with him. A knock went on the door as I moved away from the door as a slender woman walked in. A smile on her face as she looked me over.

"Hello, the name is Naomi," Her skin was as dark as night and her eyes were liquid gold just like Rouge's. When her mouth opened fangs much like Rouge's. "You're the new kid."

I nodded as she extended a hand towards me and I took it in my own hand and shook it happily. She smiled once more flashing another fanged smile before turning back towards me. Her own eyes flashed a little bit more as she moved away from me. Her eyes shifted up to the top of the room as she looked around.

"Yes," I smiled lightly as I locked eyes with the woman in my room who had turned her eyes back down to me. "Yes I am."

"And you're also the one with the kid."

I nodded again and looked down at my own hands before turning them to my sister. Naomi looked around and moved more into my room. Her eyes shifted around the room once more as she locked eyes down with me. Her dark skin made my skin glow in comparison.

"Now that's a pair to be reckoned with," Nicholas and Rouge walked into the room with their arms crossed. I couldn't even tell who had even spoke but it had been one of those other bits but then Rouge's lips parted. "I think we should sell you out as a pair."

"You know my terms and conditions Rouge. I don't do partner work."

"Layanna sweet sister, you should become a partner pair."

My eyes darted to the darker woman in the room. Compared to Rouge she was the ink and he was the paper her ink spilled onto, leaving her mark on him forever. But Rouge's eyes held pain. A pain I couldn't even put on them. I locked eyes with the woman on the other side of the room.

"Come on sweet sister. You should really do this for us. It would make us way more money if you did this."

My eyes darted down to the ground as I looked at my hands. I dare not look at Rouge or Naomi/Layanna or whatever her name. I looked at my hands until I didn't hear their voices anymore. I lifted my head and met the eyes of Nicholas. His own eyes were still sunken in as he locked eyes with someone hiding away from me. A soft nod later and Nicholas walked into my room and shit the door behind him.

"I can apparently spend the night with you."

"Why would you want to stay the night with a whore?"

"Because none of you are whores."

"We are sex workers," I mocked Rouge and turned back to Kayla and rocked her in my arms.

"I can take care of her by the way."

"What?"

"During the day when you're working."

"No way."

"Why not. You'd be keeping her in a crib all day and that's no good for her. She should be going outside and breathing fresh air and allowing herself to breath the air around her."

"No, I don't trust you just yet honestly. I trust none of you yet. I was thrown into. The back of a van and driven to a random mansion in LA with sketchy shit happening. I fucked a laird today. I don't even know what the hell a laird is."

"In Scotland, someone who owns a large estate. Normally a man."

I nodded as I moved away from him. Nicholas locked eyes with me once more before I looked down at my hands. He smiled at me as he lifted my chin. It was a small but nice gesture. I locked eyes with him for a moment as I looked into his eyes with him for a moment as I went down to my bed. Nicholas followed suit and took Kayla from my hands and placed her into the crib once more. She had been out and about.

I looked down at my hands for a moment as I looked into Nicholas' eyes. He didn't seem as sunken in as he had before. He pulled off his shirt and showed off the ribs that poked out of his skin. His bones struggled against his almost blue skin as if it were going to break him. His own smile seemed a little bit worse now that he knew what he had done and hugged himself.

"Does Rouge even feed you?"

Nicholas shook his head a little bit and looked. Down at his bones. I went into my bag and smiled lightly as I handed him some of the snacks I had in my bag. He hungrily ate them as if he had been starving for months and yet he was still eating. If I had eaten as he was then I would have thrown up. But he. Was eating as if he had never eaten before. He locked eyes with me.

"You should buy some more of this. This shit is amazing."

His voice was muffled as it was stuffed with food but I didn't care enough to even do so. I shook my head lightly as I did so and kept my head down. He smiled at me for a moment as I did so and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled lightly as hugged me close to him and smiled lightly as he pulled back and away from me. He shook my body lightly and smiled into me. My eyes went over him for a moment. A soft smile appeared on my face once more as he went away from him. His smile was light.

"Thank you so damn much for the food. I don't get to eat all that often."

"Why?"

"Because I am not allowed to look my age. I need to look like a child. A stupid fucking child."

I tilted my head to the side as I looked him over. It was still a question as to what was going on but he didn't open his mouth. He just kept his head down and moved away from me and under the covers. He left me to pick up the mess he had created and what had been going on.

I sighed as I went over the covers as well. I didn't even want to think of what was going through his head. His stomach buldged out just just slightly from the food he had recently inhaled into his mouth. He shifted a little bit more as he got closer to me in his sleep. He was as freezing as a dead body and I had my far share of laying next to dead bodies. It was a little bit more pleasant then having to sleep next to a living corpse. It was a lot more fun doing that than anything else. At least I had someone to cuddle. But he was so fucking cold as if he were the real ghost and not me.

~

The days passed into weeks and the weeks into months. The routine made it easy to forget what day it was besides the weekends when we had a more relaxed schedule. It was often more than what I had ever thought. Kayla was growing bigger everyday and the thoughts of having her not as a baby anymore made me want to throw up. She was going to become a huge. Her eyes would never look at me with any sort of curiosity. She was only going to be a baby for a few more days. I wanted her to remain a small cute baby instead of a real human being forever but that seemed a little selfish now that I thought about it. She was going to have to grow up sometime and there was no way that I could stop it.

Kayla whined in her crib and locked eyes with him for a moment. She smiled up at me. She looked so tiny and fragile. So smiley and happy. A small child that would still not be able to grasp what happened to her and all the things I would have to explain to her when she got older. I shook my head a little bit as I shifted my eyes down to her.

Nicholas had been taking really good care of her from all accounts. Though I was the only one who had a chucked and the only one with another mouth to feed. Package deal, I guess. Much like how Rouge wanted Layanna and I to come together for better deals. Though I never thought I would regress back in time. All I wanted to do was provide for myself and my sister without having to rely on other people.

I had built up my entire career from the ground up, literally. I started up with feet pics then moved up my entire body when I was finally comfortable enough with myself and my own body to show it. The feet pics I no longer did but it was a lot more than what I had. I was going to have to start doing them again if I were to reach the money I had made before Rouge started taking a cut from me.

"She going to have a birthday party?"

I turned, coming face to face with Nicholas. He was about ten pounds heavier and looking a lot better. Rouge had started feeding him and his eyes were no longer sunken in. His skin was filled with red instead of blue. His light eyes were full of life. His hair was fuller and thicker, now always pulled into a low bun out of the way as more clients asked to cum on his face. His whole body looked so much healthier.

"No, I don't have the time too," I set Kayla back down in the crib and smiled at the man who had walked in. "Her birthday is Wednesday."

Nicholas slumped over slightly, "Yeah. Working all day yeah?"

"Yeah and I don't think Rouge likes having birthday girls here."

"He might this time," I raised my eyebrow. "He might want her to become a working girl when she gets old enough."

"No," I shook my head. "I am not letting her become one of the girls here. I am working for her to have a better life. She won't have the same life I'm living."

"Is that why you killed your mother?"

I lifted my head as I looked him over. His own eyebrow lifted as he looked me over. There was nothing more than the question hanging in the air. My eyes darted over to Kayla then back to Nicholas.

"Everyone here knows who you are and what you did. No one here has a perfect record but I want to know why you did what you did."

"Fit of rage mostly. I don't really remember most of the event other than just the blood. All of the blood. The blood all around me."

Nicholas' eyes darted over me as I straightened up the bed which didn't really need straightening up. He walked around the bed towards me with his hands feather light on my waist as he looked me over. I turned back around and smiled as Nicholas looked me over. His ocean eyes darted over me a few times before he leaned in placing a kiss on my cheek. My eyes looked him over as he pulled back away. His eyes went over me once more as his eyes shot to the door. It was closed but we were used to looking over our shoulders.

"I'll take her out for the day. Rouge trusts me enough that he will let me out for the day. Say I'm meeting a client for negotiation and she can have a nice cake maybe a dumb movie I want to go see but don't have a kid for."

I chuckled as I wrapped an arm around his neck. My arm was still featherlight around his neck. I was still too scared for him to even ouch him a bit more. His eyes went over my body as he pulled me closer. His body looked like it was going to break underneath me. His own smile was all I needed though. It was the best part of my day.

"I should get back to work before Rouge comes in here and finds out what's holding me up, don't you think?"

Nicholas nodded as he backed away from me just long enough to make me feel like there was a pit in my stomach. He smiled as he waved goodbye to me before looking around. His eyes seemed a little bit sad as he looked down and closed the door behind him. Kayla stirred once more in her crib. Something was off. Very very off but there was no way for me to figure out what I wanted to do. Nicholas' and I's interaction all seemed a little too fake.


	4. Makeshift Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not edited and will edit later

The buzzing of the intercom was all too familiar to me now. It was a soft, barely audible buzz before the bell tolls that accompanied a message. We were able to talk back to Rouge via this system and if I had known that earlier then I would have saved myself a lot more trouble than what it was worth. But the buzzing had been going on for a few minutes now. Unreasonable for the fast-paced, quick to do Rouge. Maybe he had accidentally hit the button while fucking Nicholas. Or it was intentional and he wanted me to hear them fucking rather than just hearing about it through Nicholas.

But the bells tolled only a few seconds later and along with that the same grunts I had become all too familiar with in my nights spent secretly fucking the favorite whore of Rouge. Nicholas said it was nothing more than work which was a little bit harder for us to separate when fucking was the name of the game. Of course we both knew the random politions and people we whored ourselves out to on the daily was nothing more than a job. But when it was someone in the same house as you it was all you could think about. It took over every single thought when he wasn't with me.

"How do you like that whore," Rouge growled, earning a soft moan from Nicholas which could have only come from Rouge pulling his hair. "You like my thick cock in your ass?"

A moment of silence with no response from Nicholas. Surely that would have made Rouge ma-the indescribable sound of skin on skin. No doubtedly a smack on the ass which was well deserved from the point of view of a master. I shook my head lightly as I looked up at the intercom. It was no more of a second thought than what had already come to me.

"Answer me you damned whore!" The sternest in his voice made even me shiver.

Nicholas let out a soft whimper which made my already hard dick even harder, "Yes master, your thick cock feels so good in my tight little ass."

I wanted nothing more than to jack off to the sounds right now. It was some of the best sounding stuff in the world and I only ever got off to the sounds my partner made during intercorse than the physical act itself. I closed my eyes during sex most of the time. Maybe because I was so disgusted with my body and the act at first. But the more I opened myself up to the world of porn I had realized how good I looked and how many people wanted to fuck me. It was the best perk of the job. But it still felt like I was losing a part of myself every time I heard Nicholas fucking someone else. My eyes drifted over to the other side of the room as Kayla began to whine.

I quickly rushed over and began to calm her down so that no one else would hear her. She moved into the warmth of mt chest and smiled at him. The intercom clicked off for a moment as I cuddled the baby. I looked down at her as she smiled. She was so fucking big. She was pretty cute and very, very cute but the thoughts surrounding her growing up and what happened to her. I sighed as I brought her closer to me and smiled lightly as I looked intoner eyes. She smiled lightly as I moved away from the intercom. He sighed lightly as I looked down at my hands.

Nicholas came into the room a few moments later. Hair disheveled and very messy. His face was covered in cum. A soft sigh left my mouth as I moved away from the man and into the room. Nicholas crossed the room and sat down at the end of the bed. I wet a towel and sat down on the other side of the man and looked down at my hands as I locked eyes with the man. His eyes went over me as he looked me over.

"You had fun from what I could hear," Nicholas shot his eyes up to the intercom and nodded. His eyes conveyed one thing, it wasn't safe to talk about it right now. It was going to be one of those days where we couldn't do much other then use ASL.

But we didn't we set our hands down as I kept cleaning his face. My eyes went over him. He smiled at him. He smiled as I kept cleaning up his face. He seemed a little bit more as I kept cleaning him. His own smile was a lot bigger than what I had ever thought. He gave me another smile as he looked me over.

I lifted my hands up to him as he looked me over, "You are completely happy fucking him, are you?"

He nodded lightly as he kept his eyes down for a moment, leaving his confirmation hanging in the air before he added, "Not as fun as it is fucking you though. Never is."

I smiled lightly as I finished cleaning up his face. He looked me over as I placed the washcloth behind me. His eyes went over me for a moment as he looked into my eyes. He gave me a look as I went to look him over as he locked eyes with me for a moment. I shifted in my seat as I looked back up at the intercom as it buzzed and belled on.

"Both of you are going out, I need you to get some more girls for the house. Nicholas, teach Ghost the lay of the land and what they are to expect from doing this."

I shifted in my seat once more as I looked into his eyes. Nicholas stood and reached his hand out and I took it in his hands. I went over to the crib and grabbed Kayla as well, the unfortunate birthday girl. He led me down the stairs and into the garage, a place I had never been in before. Twelve cars all lined up up and down. High end cars I was too afraid to step into but Nicholas calmly took the keys to a car and walked over to an all black Tesla and led me into it.

My eyes darted around as I looked down at my hands and moved into the car. I kept my eyes down for a moment before I locked eyes with him. Nicholas smiled as he looked me over and slipped into the car. I followed suit and slipped into the car as well, shifting my body to strap Kayla into the backseat. Our eyes were locked for a split moment as I kept moving down he looked me over. The car was the most expensive thing I had ever been in. My eyes dropped to Nicholas' hand as he started the practically silent engine.

"We should get at least two girls today," Nicholas looked ahead and pushed a button above him which opened the garage door. I smiled lightly as I looked him over. His eyes went over as I looked back in the rearview mirror and over at the child in the backseat. "Kayla might help us get some girls."

I shuddered as the thought of Kayla already being whored out went into my mind. Nicholas wrapped a hand around my hand and looked down at Kayla, "I am sorry about that. I didn't mean to say anything like that."

Tears welled in my eyes, "But you did. There is no way for you to ever not be out from under the clutches of Rouge and you are going to always have some of his thoughts inside of you mind."

I shook my head as I went silent. Nicholas silently drove out of the garage and out into the streets of LA. The drive was a lot longer than what I had expected. I wasn't about to let Nicholas sour the sights I was seeing. I had only ever been in the mansion for the last six months. But it was super nice being able to see a whole bunch of I shifted a bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more in my seat. He locked eyes for a moment. He gave me a smile as he looked me over and held my hand in his. He kept moving around as he looked me over. Our eyes locked for a moment.

He gave me a smile as I leaned my head against the table. I shifted a little bit as I looked down at my hands. I shook my head once more as I sighed a little bit as I moved closer to him. He gave me a smile as I looked him over. I sighed slightly as I moved closer to him in the car. His eyes went over me once more as I looked him over as I kept my eyes down for a moment. Nicholas looked me over as I sighed lightly and moved to look at Kayla.

"Who is Layanna?"

Nicholas perked up, "You remember that name?"

I nodded as I had kept the name in the back of my mind for moments. I shifted lightly to him as I looked into his eyes. His eyes as I moved closer to him. He stiffened up for a moment as his body moved in a slightly less than normal fashion. His eyes went over them for a moment as I shifted in my spot.

"Yes, I fucking remember that name. I remember almost everything about my first days in that hell hole."

Nicholas raised a finger. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling of the car. Rouge was always watching and listening. It was the only constant in my life at the moment. It was more of an afterthought these days. His eyes went over me for a moment. He looked over me for a moment as he looked me over.

I shuddered as I moved away from him. He gave me a smile over for a moment as he moved in his seat once more. We kept driving for a moment as he stopped in the city center and parked. He got out first then walked over to my side and let me out, getting Kayla out last. His eyes darted around as he looked the city over then he looked me over with his eyes went over. His eyes went all around the people in the city.

"Come on. We got to start walking."

I kept my eyes down at my sister as we walked down the sidewalk. His eyes went over me as I moved closer to Nicholas. He smiled lightly as he looked over me as I moved closer to him. His eyes went over me as our eyes moved me as he locked eyes with me. A few girls and guys walked passed us. Pride season was in full swing and the parade provided perfect cover. I kept my eyes forward for a moment.

Nicholas shot some looks around him and relaxed a bit, "I can tell you about Layanna right now."

I shifted my own body closer to him. Nicholas smiled lightly as I moved away from him to make sure I was okay and not too hot. My eyes moved to the others. He gave me a smile as he looked me over. I kept my head down for a moment as Nicholas pushed me into a wall as the music started going and people started dancing. His eyes went over me. His eyes went overHis eyes went over me as I looked down at my hands.

"Come on," His eyes were over me as I looked over him for a moment. His eyes went down to my hands as I looked down at my hands. "I have to make sure you're safe."

I shook my own head slightly as Nicholas looked me over. He looked me over for a moment. His eyes were on me as I locked eyes with him. Nicholas kept his head down for a moment as he looked me over. His eyes kept going over me as he looked me over for a moment. A chest breath later as he moved away from me for a moment. I kept my head up.

"Layanna."

The only word I had cared about since I first heard the name. Nicholas let out a sigh as he looked me over as if he didn't want to tell me. He moved closer to me as he placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me still. His eyes went over me as I looked him over. Our eyes went over each other me for a moment.

"Layanna," I said more sternly in hopes to push him closer to telling me the story of the woman behind the name.

Nicholas sighed, "Layanna was Rouge's sister."

I lifted my eyebrows as I looked him over. It wasn't what I had ever looked into his eyes. His eyes went over me as I silently pushed him for more but that wasn't what the hell was going on. I kept my head down for a moment.

"Keep going Nick."

Nick shook his head and moved even closer to me, almost crushing me with his weight, "Layanna was his sister who had more than enough love towards Rouge that when he went on a revenge tour of London killing off any whore that he could find. He was called Jack the Ripper."

A shiver went down my spin as I looked him over. His eyes went over at me as I looked him over. Whores. Just like me and what Rouge had called me and the other girls before before. My eyes went over him for a moment. Rouge was a killer. He was going to use us for blood as soon as soon as we stepped out of line. His eyes went over me as I looked down at my hands as I moved closer to him. His eyes went over me once more as a soft nod confirmed my fears. 

"That's why we have to always get more and more girls. He's constantly killing the old ones."

Nick nodded as he kept his hands on either side of me. He kept me perfectly in my hands as I looked into his eyes.

"He is a man in a lot of power with a lot of people on his side. It sucks because he has eyes and ears everywhere. But Layanna is a touchy subject because she died not long before he came here. She was killed in a werewolf attack."

Werewolves? Fucking werewolves. No fucking way. No fucking way there was such a thing as vampires and werewolves. Vampires I had just wrapped my head around but now fucking werewolves. Hell fucking no. That couldn't exist. It couldn't happen. It needn't happen. No fucking way. No fucking way. No way.

"Werewolves? No."

"Yes, werewolves and vampires exist and they're all around us and in more abundant numbers than humans at this point but they can't kill out humans entirely. They need them to-"

Our voices merges for a moment as we locked our eyes together, "Feed."

Another shiver went down my spine as I locked eyes with him once more as I shifted down the stairs and sighed lightly. His eyes went down to my hands then Kayla.

"I know there has to be so much more than just vampires and werewolves. It is just that I haven't found them much on anything just fairy tales and other stuff."

"I don't think we should even have you looking for them."

I shook my head as I looked down at Kayla. Nicholas moved away from all of us. I kept moving a lot more as I looked down at my hands for one last time as I moved towards him. Our hands locked as I kept moving closer to him. His eyes went over me as I looked him over as I looked down at our intertwined hands. Even in LA I felt a little to uncomfortable with the idea of holding hands with another man. He was my partner and Rouge wasn't as bad as I looked him over for a moment. He locked eyes with me for a moment. He looked me over for a moment as he held me closer to him.

"I don't like the way that you just dropped that bomb of Layanna," Nicholas finally looked me over after a few moment and smiled into the light. I nodded lightly as he looked me over another time. His eyes were all over me for the few moments. He locked eyes with me.

"He isn't going to be happy that you told me wouldn't he?"

Nick nodded lightly as he looked down at my hands as we kept walking. A few women were walking down. The street as I looked down at my hands. He smiled as he looked over at the others coming towards us. I shifted a little bit as a woman walked down the street. Her eyes locked with me as Nick grabbed her wrist and threw her into an alleyway without another sound. Then he grabbed another woman and threw her into another alleyway. He grabbed another woman then a man then a nonbinary person (they had the flag on their bag). I shifted down as I looked down at their wrist. Now I wasn't the one person. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at the others. We looked so innocent.

Nicholas kept going as he threw more girls and boys into alleyways. Always girls and boys. A lot more than the two Rouge asked for. Nicholas looked me over as he looked me over. His eyes were over me as I looked down at my hands. He locked eyes for a moment. His eyes were all over me as he moved closer to me.

There was nothing for him to do right now. His eyes went over me a little bit mire. His eyes were slotted as he kept throwing girls into the alleyways. He smiled at me a little bit as he kept going towards the other girls. It was a smile on his face. A sadistic smile that never seemed to want to give me anymore thought than what was happening. I shifted a little bit more as I shifted away from Nick.

He was scaring me. His sadistic little shit eating grin told me everything I had to know about the situation and that was the thing that hurt me. He was going to hurt me. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands.

~

To whomever it may concern and the victims of my actions:

My name is Violet "Ghost" Givani and I am a murderer. I killed my parents in cold blood but they weren't the best people in the world. They abused and hurt me. I feared for the lives of the people around me. There was nothing I could do other than what I had done. The police, however well meaning they had been, are not the kind of people who love to make people like me feel a lot better about their abuse. Especially when they can't see any bruises. It hurts so much more knowing nothing I could happen. How many children go unnoticed by CPS and the police because their emotional abuse can not be investigated. It is the worst part about the system. It was the worst part about anything that had happened. I am not a martyr. But I want people to know that my abuse is real. It has never not been real. It has affected me in every way possible. I am no longer the confident kid I used to be. It was the worst part of my childhood. Losing all of my innocence in a matter of minutes. A matter of moments it was all destroyed. I do not want any other child to go through it. My childhood as been gone forever.

I wanted to give my sister a better one. It was the worst part about having to make this decision. I had tried to get out of this kind of thing but it hadn't been perfect. It was going to be better than my own. No person ever deserves to have their lives taken away from them. I didn't want that to ever have that happen to her. I am a whore. A disgusting, filthy whore. A whore to give Kayla Givani, my sister, a better life and I make good money too. I easily can make a million in six months. It was mote than my parents could ever make. She has a trust fund and a college fund. Both of which are happily funded with my first three years work. I leave everything to her and if it is taken away from her then I only want her to have her trust fund and college fund. Let her have the education and life I could never have.

My hands tapped on the keyboard as I tried to figure out what more there was to my own manifesto. One I had to post as soon as something bad happens to me. It would need to be there for the off chance I pissed off Rouge. It could actually be finished a little bit later but at least most of it was going to be partially done.

My eyes darted over to the door as it swung open. One of my first clients of the day. I hadn't even thought about it for a moment. I shifted a little bit as my eyes darted up to the intercom. The normal buzzing wasn't even there. I straightened my back as I moved towards the bed, gesturing to his own little bed as well.

The man was thick with a beer belly and his face had a beard with crumbs in it. It looked like he hadn't bathed in a few months and smelled like it too. His shirt was full of sweat stains and some more questionable ones as well. I backed into the desk as the man kept advancing towards me. His eyes were hungry as he locked eyes with me once more. I pressed the secret button under the desk ringing a silent alarm to Rouge and some of the security. His eyes drifted over to me as the intercom buzzed to life.

"Are you okay, Ghost?"

"I need security here. I think this guy isn't supposed to be here," I called up to the intercom and cringed as the smell of Doritos and sweat hit my nose. I shuddered as his stomach pressed up against mine. I groaned as I looked him over as he placed a few wet kisses on my neck. "I need security here now!"

He didn't seem to be phased by the fact that he was having security on me. He pulled down his own pants and then lifted up my skirt. No underwear. Easier to get to the job at hand. He ran his fingers up my thigh and towards my very unheard dick. He flipped me over, much stronger than what I had expected. I groaned lightly as he entered me. Not what I wanted to do on a Sunday afternoon but whatever. I shook my head lightly as he had his way with me. The security guards took forever.

The intercom still buzzed as I looked up at it. The bells came on once more as I looked down at the table.

"Security is on their way with Rouge."

The man stiffened up once more as if the danger of him getting caught balls deep in another man was fun to him. I shook my own head as I looked down at the table. He hadn't even come once. But he was still balls deep within me. I shook my head as I moved closer to him and let him fuck me. My eyes dropped to the table in front of me. It was all I could really do until security showed themselves which was taking an awfully long time.

"Get off of them," Security boomed. My eyes shifted up to the windows as I locked eyes with the darkened shadow of the security guard in the room. The man didn't move. "Get off of them."

The guard stepped forward and yanked the man off of me as I looked over at the man who had been taken off of me. I shifted into the other side of the room and kept my head down for a moment. Rouge walked over to the greasy man.

"You're not even worth killing for the blood," His voice was filled with a venom I had never wanted to come into contact with. "But I am very hungry. Very, very hungry."

Rouge turned towards me as he looked me over as I kept my eyes down for a moment as I looked down at my hands. He gave me a smile as he looked around the room. His eyes went over me as he shifted the man into the bathroom. I kept my head as I looked him over. A broken scream came from the bathroom as I locked my eyes with the man who had only just come to save me. He was taller than Rouge if that was even possible. If I believed in giants, which now seemed like a very real possibility, I would have assumed that he was a half giant.

The man only lifted his head to nod at me and even then it wasn't that much. My eyes darted straight down. Way too intimidated by the silent man who had brought the man assaulting me off. Rouge stepped out only a few moments later with blood and a sadistic smile on his face. As soon as they were there, they were gone and I was left all alone.

The hours ticked by without another client coming to me. It all felt like a huge sham, not being able to see any of the people who had spent the whole day getting fucked by random strangers they had found through the contact that was and is Rouge. But no one had come to see me ever since the man who had assaulted me which gave me the sneaking suspicion that all of my other clients were being shifted off to other women. It was lost wages that I didn't need to be lost.

Nicholas walked into my room without a word but I was able to hear his footsteps. He acted like he was a silent ninja but when in reality he wasn't as he really thought. I turned from my desk to face the toddling toddler with a smile and dirt on her face. She waddled towards me and into my arms with a soft coo. Nicholas looked me over as he sat down on the bed. I lifted my head up to Nick as I brought her up to my face to place a kiss on her cheek.

"Rouge wants to see you in his office," Nick set the diaper bag down at the foot of the bed and started straightening up himself. Kayla reached for him almost instinctively as I placed her into his arms. If there was ever to be a father figure in her life then I would gladly have the title go to Nick. "I'll clean her up and make sure she's fed and put down for a nap by the time you get back."

I nodded as I kissed Kayla once more on the cheek and moved away from her and Nick, "Where would I find these offices?"

"At the end of the hall on the left side on the first floor."

I nodded lightly and moved away from my baby sister and the man who had kept us so close to him. It wasn't much of a secret that we cared for each other. But I had always assumed that Rouge put Nick up to keeping Kayla out of the room while I had to work but it was still a nice thing for Nick to do if he had brought it up to himself. I shook my own head as I tried to figure out what the hell was going to happen as soon as I got into Rouge's office. It couldn't be good if he was asking for a private audience with me.

The staircase seemed longer than I had imagined. It all seemed a little too convenient. My eyes darted to either side of me. No other girls were out at this time of day. All of them had given me a look more that brought worse then death itself if they did see me out. My whole body shook as my body mechanically turned to the left and down to the end of the hallway.

The door was as ornate as the rest of the mansion. It looked as if I were going to wonderland then into a separate room of the house. My eyes darted down to the ground for a moment as I took a deep breath of air and opened up the door to the office with n=an exhale leaving my lips. I lifted my own eyes to look up at the man.

Rouge sat at his desk as he tapped on a computer. The room seemed so medieval but the computer offset the idea of it all. Curtains covered up the windows, drawn shut even though we both knew he no longer needed to keep away from the sun. The lamp in the corner of the room and his luminescent veins were the only things that lit up the room. His eyes reflected the purple light coming off of his skin, snake slits coming into their own as he tilted his head to the side. His own body seemed to float off of the chair. If I hadn't known this man for half a year I would have said he was absolutely faking everything about him but he gave me no proof to consider that he was just putting up a rouse.

My bad posture seemed to fix itself immediately upon seeing the terrifying sight. Rouge glided-not walked but glided-over to me with a smile on his face. He touched a hand to my shoulder and I almost immediately straightened up even more than what I had originally thought was possible. My eyes went straight forward as I fixed my posture. I kept my eyes down a little bit as I moved away from the other men in the room.

"You wanted to speak-"

Rouge smacked my ass causing me to jolt up ever so slightly, "You should have knocked."

"I'm sorry master."

"You're damn right you're sorry," Rouge growled into my ear as he took a handful of my ass and held it in his hands. "The stunt you pulled today was honorable at best. But you turned away a paying customer."

"He just walked in and started fucking me, master. If he has some sort of rape fantasy he never laid it out with me first. I need some boundaries if that is going to happen to me ever again."

Rouge sighed as he looked me over, "He was going into the wrong person. It was not a fantasy he wanted to go through with you. He was...confused and not welcome here."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Rouge kept his eyes down as he moved closer to me. I had never even seen him look down in the months I had stayed in the house. I kept my eyes as forward as possible. Rouge moved around me with his eyes still on me as if he were doing a lot more than what he had originally been doing. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me out of the room, leaving me alone in the hallway with the whole house shaking.


	5. The One You Feed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we surprised this is a first draft yet? Editing later.

I shifted in my seat as my fingers tapped on the keyboard. I had never seen what had been happening to me before. I kept my head down for as long as possible. I bit my lip slightly but blood poured into my mouth as I looked around. My eyes dropped down to the keys beneath my fingers as I attempted to figure out what was going on. I kept my head down for a moment before moving around with my sister standing in her crib. There was nothing I could do more than just sit here. 

Nick's eyes went over me once more as I looked him over in the bed as he moved closer to me. He gave me a smile as I sat down next to him. Nick looked me over as he held a hand on my shoulder and forcing me to sit down. My eyes drifted over to him as he looked me over. His eyes went over me as I moved away from me once more as I shifted a little bit more. 

"I don't know what to do but this shit is not okay. I am really not okay with a vampire being my fucking landlord and pimp."

Nick looked me over and shook his head lightly as I moved away from him. Nick shook his head a little bit more as I kept looking up at the ceiling and moved away from him slightly. His eyes were all over me. He looked me over a few times as I tried to get more comfortable.

"There is something wrong with him and this house," I shivered but there really had been nothing to give me that impression but the robotic like way we moved through the house. "There has to be or he's just fucking with me. There is no way he can't be fucking with me, right?"

Nick's pause was all that I needed. It was the answer I had needed and the answer I feared. It was the worst fear I had ever needed to realize. I wasn't just ready to accept it. It was all way too much for me to handle at the moment. It was supposed to be light and fun. I was supposed to feel safe. Yet I was stuck in this place with nowhere else to go but to stay in the house with a vampire. 

"He really is a vampire. I don't know what else to tell you. He is a vampire."

"This is Twilight. This is fucking Twilight, is it? Is it supposed to be some sort of twisted joke?"

Nick shook his head a little bit as he looked me over. His eyes went over me as he got up in his seat. He locked eyes with me as I shifted a little bit more as he sat down on his body. His eyes kept scanning as he grabbed my hands. His eyes went over me once more as he pulled me closer to him. He locked eyes with me as I shifted in my seat. 

"No, not some sick twisted joke at all. It is supposed to be perfectly normal," He looked me over as he sighed lightly. "And I can see why you are so freaking scared."

I shook my head as I moved away from Nick for a moment as I looked over. He smiled lightly as I moved closer to him as I tried to move a little bit closer to him in a moment as our eyes moved over each other. We locked eyes with each other for a moment as I tried to figure out what the hell I was doing here as I sat down at the other end of the bed.

"What the hell is he even doing to us? What happens to the girls who are not compliant?"

"I believe you already know what he does to these girls if they step out of line."

I inhaled once more as I looked down at my hands. Nick looked me over as I smiled lightly as I moved closer to him. He looked me over for a moment as I moved in my seat. It all felt a little too convenient for me. The explanation to why he was here and what he was doing to the others who were here. It was just a sad thought that would plague my mind for the rest of my life. I groaned lightly as I moved away from him.

My stomach churned. He had killed that man in my bathroom this morning. He had killed someone right in front of my eyes. I groaned once more as the food I had scarfed down threatened to spill out of my mouth. Nick placed a hand on my back and sighed as he rubbed my bag. The food sat in my mouth as he looked me over. His eyes kept going over me. 

"Come on baby, you are okay," Nick cooed into my ear as I sighed once more. He looked me over. The food slightly spilled out of my mouth as I locked eyes with the man who had loved me for so longer. "Why would you do this to yourself baby?"

"I need answers Nick. I always need answers Nick and these are not the answers I wanted but they are the ones I'm getting. Do you even know how weird it is to have someone come up and tell you that your master is a vampire and not putting it on as some sort of act?"

Nick shook his head as he moved away from me. He sighed lightly as I walked into the bathroom as I threw up the food in my mouth. The ones had ever ever felt. I shifted as I looked down at my hands. Nick moved away from me as I looked down at my hands. He dropped to his knees and gave me a pat on the back to get more out with another sigh leaving his mouth.

My own eyes walked over to the other side as I looked down at my hands. Nick smiled as he looked me over once more. His eyes kept going over me but the curtain had been lifted. He looked into my eyes as he moved closer to the edge of the room. He looked into my eyes as he moved away from me when my mouth threatened to spill out more and more food. I wretched over the toilet. He kept his eyes down a little bit as he wrapped his arms around me and smiled lightly as he gave me another smile. He gave me another smile as he placed his hands on either side of me. 

He placed his hands down on my waist. He kept a hand on either side of my waist and smiled over me as I wretched even more. Our eyes kept moving over each other as I tried to keep my body as safe as possible.

I shook my head, "I can not even do this. This can't be right. This can't be right. This can't be right. This is not good."

Nick shrugged, "It's what you have to live with now. There is no way for us to get out of here."

My eyes dropped down to my hands as I looked down at my hands. My stomach now empty and only bile having coming out but even that had stopped for just long enough for me to stand. Nick placed a hand on my back and moved me into the room, laying me down. He looked down at my hands once more as I shifted a little bit more. Nick sighed lightly as I moved into my seat. I kept my head down a little bit as I moved away from him. He sighed a little bit as I looked up at him. 

"No," I whispered. "No."

"Yes," Nick sighed as he looked me over once more with a sigh leaving his mouth. He gave me a soft smile as I looked down at my hands. Nick kept his hands for a moment as he looked into my eyes. I kept my eyes down as I curled into a ball on the bed. 

I shifted a bit more as I looked down at my hands and looked into his eyes. Nick placed his hands on either side of me. Nick smiled lightly as I looked into his eyes. He looked me over as he gave me another soft smile. He placed another hand on me as I looked him over. 

"Come on, there is no way that any of this can be real," I whispered as I looked him over. "He can't be a real life vampire. No fucking way."

Nick nodded lightly as he looked me over. He stroked my hair as he looked me over. His eyes went over me once more as I placed my hands on him. He gave me as I looked down at him. He smiled lightly as he placed his hands on me. He held me closer to him. I kept my eyes down as I moved closer to him as I held him in my arms. 

I moved closer to him and kept him closer to me as he smiled me over as he looked into my eyes. I moved into his eyes over the man in my bed with him. Nick smiled as he stroked my hair. His eyes were moving all over me as I placed my hands all over him. He looked me over. My whole body was shaking. It hadn't calmed down since the idea of this all being real had crossed my mind. He gave me another smile as I looked into his eyes. 

He had tried his best to keep me calm. It was super sad that this is what was happening to me. It was the worst thoughts I had ever had and it really made me feel like I was insane. It was the worst thing. Knowing I wasn't something I could ever do. He gave me another smile as he lulled me to sleep. 

~

I awoke as I moved closer to the man next to me. He grunted and groaned as I woke up with him. It was later in the day and it looked like it was at least midnight which sucked. The eyes moved over Nick as I looked down at the man in my arms. He gave me me another smile as he woke up next to me. 

"We missed dinner," My eyes drifted to the door which really wasn't a door but more so a piece of the wall outside. My body shook once more. "I fucking missed dinner and Rouge is going to kill me."

Nick shook his head as he placed a hand on me and pulled me up. I was still very much shaking but that didn't seem to bother Nick all that much. He gave me a smile on the other side of the room and looked into my eyes. His eyes went over me as he pulled me over to the door and opened it up to reveal the dinner we had missed. 

"Told him you weren't feeling good and needed to rest."

My whole body threatened to spill out more food. I kept my head down for a moment as I moved away from him. He gave me a smile as he looked me over. He picked up the plates and handed them to me. His eyes went over me as he brought me the food. He set the food in front of me. His eyes went over me once more as he looked into my eyes and gave a quick sigh. His eyes went over me as he looked down at the food as he tried to make me a little bit more of the space I needed as I sat on the bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily as he moved closer to me.

"Let me tell you everything."

Nick looked me over as he placed his hands on me. There was no turning back now that he had told me that Rouge was actually a vampire even though I didn't want o believe it any more than if I wanted to believe that I could never leave now that I knew what little I actually I actually knew. He smiled at me a little bit when I kept my mouth shut long enough for him to get a few sentences out. 

"Rouge is literally a vampire. There is no way he can fake those veins whatsoever. He won't tell you this but that's one of his very vampiric powers. He really glows in the dark and that is probably the stupidest bit that happens to a vampire. They're supposed to be sneaky but the higher up you get the more powerful you get and thus you no longer need to actually hid yourself to get blood. Normally Rouge gets blood from the people he doesn't actually need to catch. All of the men who aren't supposed to be here. All of the girls who step out of line. Understand? Any more that I give to you means that you can no longer leave the mansion. If you do, it will be in a body bag. Kayla might be able to leave but not you. She won't remember this at all nor will she ever."

I nodded as I let Nick do all of the explaining to me. No longer able to leave. If I really wanted to do this then I needed to be 100% sure that I would never want to leave this place and even then I new that I might want to leave this place at this pint. But that was going to be a problem. I was going to want to leave as soon as I heard what Nick was going to say. I shook my head as I moved closer to him as I put the thoughts out of my mind. I moved closer to Nick and placed my hands on his and smiled at him. 

"Okay, I am ready to hear all of the things you know," I whispered as Nick flicked his eyes up to the intercom and sighed as he looked up at it. He looked over at me the pulled a few chairs up to the intercom and reached up towards it, clipping it off for a moment. "All of it. Every single bit of it. All of it."

Nicholas smiled lightly as he looked me over. He took my hands in his for a moment as he went over me with his eyes. He shook his head as he kissed my knuckles. 

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod.

"Absolutely fucking sure?"

"Yes!"

Nick let out another soft sigh as he kissed my forehead. My eyes went over him as I happily sat up on my knees. 

"Okay, okay. Where should I even begin?"

"At the beginning!"

"But what beginning? His or mine?"

"His."

"He was born in London, England as you know and he is of the vampire race. He was originally human as all vampires are. He was born into a wealthy family and was set to become a doctor which was very admirable for the time he was born in," My eyes drifted up and over Nicholas who smiled at me. "He's over two hundred years old Ghost."

A soft gasp left my mouth as I looked the man over as Nicholas smiled lightly. He gave me another kiss as he looked me over. His eyes drifted over me as he looked at me in awe. It was as if I was his lovely little angel and he looked me over like he was praising me. 

"He is actually really amazing. He is super amazing. His blood, oh my god, his blood is literally bioluminescent as well. It glows blue showing his royal blood."

"Royal blood?"

"He is the highest ranking vampire I have ever seen. I think his rank is on par with Dracula which was the vampire that bit him." 

My eyes widened as I looked him over to see if he was bullshitting me or not but he definitely wasn't bullshitting me. He was telling the truth as far as I could tell. My eyes dropped as the slow realization hit me. 

If Rouge was 200 and known for killing working girls...lived in London...had a medical background... My eyes drifted up to Nick who hurriedly stopped me from grabbing my phone. He took it and threw it across the room causing it to shatter like the piece of shit phone that it was, glass flying everywhere along with the shards of glass. I shielded my eyes as best as I could but Nick looked at me with wild eyes, his chest heaving. 

"Don't."

The word hung in the air for as long as I could stand it. I shook my own head as I looked around the room. Kayla had barely even moved as well. Nicholas stood me up and walked me over to the other side of the room, to the balcony and outside. He rubbed my back and looked up at the stars in the sky. He smiled lightly as he looked me over. His eyes held so much wonder but there was a certain pain behind them. His own eyes were happy and so sad at all over me. 

"Rouge is not the kind of man you want to get onto the bad side of, you know? You can't have him mad at you for calling the police on him. Even if you did there are higher ups like the chief, even some random beat cops, coming in here and there is no way they'd believe one of his whores. He came here not long after the murders he committed. Though he left after the whole H.H. Holmes incident and kept on the down low in Italy then when it was back over here in the 90s."

"So you willingly catch people to send them to a serial killer?"

Nicholas looked me over as he looked me over a little bit. He seemed to have some sort of remorse in his eyes. His eyes were all over me as he placed his own hand on my own. His eyes were all over me as he moved his hand all over my arm. Slowly and surely he moved his hand up to my cheek and pulled me the few inches down to kiss him lightly. Now was defiantly not the time for a kiss. 

"You fucking asshole," I whispered as I pulled back and away from him. "One of you brought me here and handed every single one of us to a fucking killer!"

I slapped the man in the face, his cheek turning red as he moved over me as he looked me over with a hand on his own cheek and rubbing it lightly. His eyes darted out to the other side of the room. He gave me a small whimper. 

"You can't turn back now. There is no way for you to get out of here without dying!"

I shook my own head a little bit as I moved away from the man. Nick followed me into my room. He placed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. He gave me one more smile as he looked me over for a moment. His eyes were all over me as he placed a hand on me but I shrugged it off. His eyes dropped to the ground as I turned back towards him. 

"Why would I ever even want to get into this mess. I never should have gotten out of that town...never should have murdered those assholes."

I shook my own head as I shifted towards Nick and sighed lightly. Nick moved to the bed and placed his body on the bed, looking me over with soft eyes. He patted the bed and moved to make some more room for me.

"No, you do realize that we were lead to being to our deaths, right? We are being lead to our deaths you asshole."

"No reason to get butthurt about it. This is just life and I thought you wanted to know about Rouge."

"Out!"

Kayla woke up a little bit and I picked her up, holding her close to her chest. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with the man in the room. His eyes went over me as he backed out of the room and into the hallway. I held Kayla close and tried to calm her down for he rest of the night only stopping to fix the intercom to the best of my abilities. She didn't stop crying. I tried feeding her, burping her, rocking her and changing her diaper but she wouldn't stop. Eventually, when I thought she was going to break her vocal cords, she decided that five in the morning was a good time to finally fall asleep.

I decided that shuffling down the steps and into the kitchen at the normal time was also a good idea. None of the other girls seemed to take much rage towards the fact that a baby had been crying all night. I guess you have to be a heavy sleeper when all the other people in the household. Rouge gave me a smile as he moved closer to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder as he brushed past me. 

I shook my head as I moved to my seat and he let me set. He let all of us sit. He moved closer to all of us. He looked into my eyes as he moved closer to me as all of the seats were relatively empty now. 

Some of the girls had been killed due to some...weird thing that hadn't happened to me but I had heard before that they had been found smuggling more money than what they should have been taking and were murdered on the spot for it which means I would be getting more money as I would be taking on more. The food I was getting was marginally better than some of the stuff I was given on my first day. I poked around with my fork before taking a few bits of my food. 

Rouge looked me over as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Really it was down to be and a redheaded girl named Joanna who looked way more dangerous than what I think she might be because she was built like a hockey player with a lot of hair all over her body which gave her a ring of fiery glow around her but I believed that she was a werewolf which wasn't far off base. She smiled over at me as she rubbed over an arm, a few scars all over her body that didn't look like tracks or anything else like she had been in a few animal attacks.

She picked at her food as well before looking at Rouge, "When will be getting new girls, master."

"I think we might be getting them soon but I have to go out and get them myself since I have no one to go get them for me."

"I can go get them for you master," Rouge lifted his lips into a smile that was just enough to show off his impressive fangs. "Sorry sir."

"I will bite your head off you dog."

"It's a shame our species don't have a tendency to get along. My parents would have loved to see me being owned by a vampire."

Rouge growled as he looked me over as he moved closer to the woman across the table, "You are a mutt like the stray you are."

Her own arms began to glow a nasty red as she lunged towards me. Her eyes went over to me. Rouge reached forward and wrapped a hand around her throat. She grunted as she pushed her own body against the wall with a big thud. I jumped out of my own seat which caused Rouge to turn his head towards me and hold a palm out towards me which slammed me into the wall behind me with a crack. A grunt left my mouth as I fell into a slumped position in my own seat.

I looked over at the other woman as she looked me over. The woman looked me over as Rouge turned her attention back to him. I wrapped an arm around my chest as a bit of blood came out of my mouth as I gasped for air. I kept my arm around. Me as I decided to stand up. He looked me over as he forced me back down into the sitting position. 

"I am no mutt. You are the real mutt. I heard your mother was black."

This seemed to send Rouge into another rage as he slammed her into the wall. Her head cracked and split open against one of the light fixtures but slowly healed itself right in front of my eyes. Her blood was a neon orange and yellow color that looked more like candy than anything else. She growled at the man and the hair on her body slowly began to become thicker and longer. Her face elongated as she snapped at the man for a moment. His eyes moved over me as I looked down at her healing wound. Her eyes darted towards me as she moved away from the man slightly as he gripped my throat a little bit more to keep her whole body close to the wall. 

"Get out of her, you don't want to see this," Joanna gasped out as she struggled against the strength of Rouge. "Get out of here. It's no longer safe." 

I tried getting out of my seat but was forced back into my seat. She looked me over as I moved marginally in my seat. Rouge squeezed her neck as Joanna kept shifting and moving. She locked eyes with me once more and mouthed 'go' as she head butted Rouge. It gave me enough time to get up and sprint away from him.

I ran all the way to the front door before pausing and turning around and sprinting up the stairs towards my sister. Nicholas stood up a little bit with Kayla and all of our things piled onto his body. He ran down the stairs as fast as possible and out the house with him. He rushed us to a car and shoved me in as soon as the door opened. 

Nick pulled his body around the other side of the car, shoving our bags into the trunk. His chest heaved as he looked me over and then back into the house. His eyes dragged over the house as Joanna stumbled out of the house covered in blood. She waddled over to us in the fastest way ever. She moved closer as I looked down at my hands and moved away from the house. He looked me over as best as he could before grabbing Joanna and dragging her into the car as well. Rouge darted out of the house with a roar. Nick jumped and moved into the car, turning the ignition with lighting fast speed and pulling off.

"What was this plan," My eyes darted to Joanna in the backseat then over to Nick. "I wasn't clued in on this, what the fuck is going on and can't he track us?"

"As long as a person like me is with you guys then we should be safe. His tracking skills are going to be scattered while I'm here. But he can get all of his new little whores by himself. I am not going back there anymore."

I shook my head as I locked eyes with the woman in the back of the car with my sister who seemed more than happy to lay her life on the line for us. She locked eyes with me once more then turned her eyes to the window and looked out of it as if she was in a sappy music videos. I shook my head a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man next to me. He smiled as he looked me over for a moment. Nick moved closer to me as he placed a hand on my other side of my room. 

Our eyes moved over each other for a moment before we all feel silent. He looked me over as he looked into my eyes once more as he placed a hand on my shoulder as he looked me over and kept me close to him as he held me close to him as he held me in my place as my whole body shook.

"Rouge doesn't deserve to have us there," Joanna shifted a little bit in her seat. "He doesn't want people, he wants fucking robots."

Joanna shifted a little bit more in her seat as she looked me over. Nick shook my hand as he moved closer to me. He shook my hand as I kept his hand in my own. His eyes were all over me instead of the road. I shifted a little bit more as I kept my head down and the part of me that wanted to go back. I didn't want to leave like this. Half of my moment was with this man. A huge chunk of my money I wanted back that I could put to better use if I had stayed there. My body didn't moved as I looked down at my hands with my eyes down and off of the passing signs. I had no time to see the signs that would have been amazing to see if I were a tourist here but I was no tourist. Not anymore.


	6. Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still needs editing

Nick and Joanna walked out of the car as he looked me over and made me move closer to him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me over. I took his hand as I moved away from him slightly as I locked eyes with Joanna with a shifting more as I took the hands down from Nick. I kept my hand on his for a moment as I moved away from him then moved into the dinner we had just found in the middle of the desert. It was the only place for miles and the only food we had had in a few hours. We would need it before we reached the last few hours of our trip into the suburbs of Las Vegas.

We would have to get some place to stay. There was no way we would get a house this early. My eyes darted over to the other side of the diner as I walked into the small room. The oldest waitress I had ever seen looked up at me and the others in the diner with her. She smiled a toothless grin and grabbed some dusty menus. She directed us to our seats with no more than a silent welcome and leaving us to our own devices.

I didn't even look at the menu but rather kept to myself as I busied myself with feeding Kayla. Kayla cooed and allowed me to feed her some scraps of snacks as I moved closer to her and away from Joanna. Joanna smiled as she looked over the child. I kept my eyes on her for a moment as I looked down at my hands.

"She's a really pretty kid," Joanna commented as she looked over my sister and I lifted her up into my arms. "She would've made a great whore."

I shook my own head as I went to hold her. She looked me over as her eyes drifted over to the child. He looked me over as I moved with him. Nick gave me a hand with the extra snacks and moved closer to me. His eyes went over me. Our eyes locked for a moment as we looked down at our menus in front of us. He looked me over once more as I kept my head down for a moment as I read over the faded words.

My voice dropped to a whisper as I looked over the men, "What the hell does this even say?"

I shook my head lightly as I moved away from the table. His eyes were all over mine as I looked over at them. He gave me another smile as I looked over the others. No one else had ever seen something like this place. My eyes dropped down to the menu once more. No one had ever given me an answer. Nick gave me another smile as I looked over him. The two others were completely silent.

"Anyone want to fucking help me read this shit?"

Joanna shook her head as she looked me over. Her eyes went over me as he locked eyes with me for a moment. She shook. Her own head as I moved in my seat. She looked over me for a moment. He gave me a look over as his eyes went over me once more then done to the menu as well. My body shook lightly as I moved in my seat. He looked me over a moment.

Nick shrugged and so did Joanna as they looked over the menus as well, "I have no idea what this says either."

I kept my head down once more as I looked him over. His eyes went over me then over the menu once more. I shook my own head as I moved away from him. I kept my head down as I got up. There was nothing more that I could do other than get bored. His eyes went over me as I shifted a little bit more as I paced. The waitress was gone. I couldn't find her or the chief. If they even had a chief at any time. Maybe it was just the old lady and maybe here wasn't even someone here.

I looked around in hopes to find the woman who had shown us to our table. I shook my own head as I moved to get a better look at the others. I shook my own head as I sat back down. He gave me a smile as I looked down at my hands for a moment and I moved around. Nick locked eyes with me as I shifted around. He held my hand in his for a moment as he tried to calm me down. His eyes darted over mine as he looked me over. I shook my own body as I looked down at my hands and the one that was being held in his. I shook my own head as I shifted in my spot and sat down next to the man.

I shifted a little bit more as I got more comfortable next to him. I shifted a little bit more as I tried to get comfortable. He. Gave me a shot of a smile as I looked down at my own hands but I couldn't keep quiet anymore. He shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man next to me.

"What the fuck happened back there? What the fuck happened?"

Joanna looked me over then looked over Nick. Nick gave her a solemn shake of his head as he looked me over once more. I shook my head as a shiver went down my spine once more. The two of them looked me over as I moved away from the two. There was definitely something they didn't want me to know and that was defiantly not okay but that would have been the last bit that might break the camel's back for some people but for me, I still needed the protection.

I shifted around as the hotel room seemed a lot stuffier than what I had expected but a lot better than what had happened to me. It was going to be out house for the next few weeks. I bit my nails as I paced around the room. The honeymoon suite was the best thing us broke shits could afford. Well, we weren't as broke as some of the others who were staying here. But I still contemplated the brokness of out of the other residents here. My eyes went over to the other side of the room. The air around me was tight and hot. Even sitting still was making me hot. All I could do was shift and stay here uncomfortably. It all was too hot. The humidity outside meant not getting any cool air in there. I shifted a little bit more as the hot air went over me. Nick's eyes were all over me. It was hot. Nick had his shirt off and so did Joanna.

"Come on, just strip, you won't feel any better with that stupid clothing on," Joanna smiled at me as she wiggled her tits around before flopping onto the bed. It had hurt us a little bit more than what was going on.

I shifted bit more as I looked down at my own hands as I moved away from him as he gave me a smile as I sat down on the bed as well. Nick was sprawled out on the floor with some ice on his neck. His eyes were the only thing tracking me and my whole body ached a little bit more. I shook a little bit more as I sat down on the bed. The air was a little bit better around me now that I was on the bed.

I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands as I moved away from the others who were giving off more heat. I shifted a little bit more as I tried to figure out what was going on. My eyes shifted a little bit more as I fixated on him once more. I shook my head as I shifted a bit more as I shifted a little bit more in my seat and sprawled out. None of us moved for hours. Our whole bodies moved a little bit more as I shifted a little bit more as I looked up at the ceiling. I shifted a little bit more as I shifted more.

"We should get some dinner," I finally said after a few hours of just laying there but it was a lot more than what was happening. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a bit more. As I moved away from him his eyes darted over to him. "We need to eat. We really need to eat."

Joanna moved as she her head a little bit more as I shook my head. I stood up from my spot as I gave myself a swig of water. I smiled lightly as I looked over the other man in the room. He moved a little bit more as I shifted a little bit more in my seat. I kept my head down for a moment as I looked over the other man. I kept my hands down as I looked into his eyes. She looked me over. Joanna didn't seem to want to move from her spot. I kept my eyes down for a moment as I looked into her eyes.

Her eyes went over me for a moment as I looked down at her eyes. She smiled a little bit more as she stood up and looked me over. She waddled out of the room. Her one eyes went over me as she slammed the door behind her. We could have ordered something a little bit more substantial than the vending machines at the end of the hallway. I shifted a bit more as I walked over to Nicholas and shook my own head as I placed my head onto him.

It was still too hot to be near anyone but that was the least of my worries. I just needed to be close to someone and right now he was the onto one I needed and wanted to be close to. My eyes dripped down to his eyes as I hovered over him for a moment. His eyes were beautiful in the light and I was too blinded by them to think of anything else other than being near him and wanting to love him. He was my only love and the only one I cared about right now, in this moment. Protecting him was all I wanted to do.

I kept my eyes locked with his for a moment as I looked down into the eyes of my love. Nick placed a hand on my back and flipped me over and kissed my forehead. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. The door slammed shut as I looked over at Joanna holding a bunch of snacks in her arms and she smiled like a madwoman as she stormed into the room and dumped all of her snacks onto the floor in front of us. I shook my head a little bit as I looked down at my hands.

"This is so fucking much," Nick commented as he picked up a bag of chips. "But what about food for Kayla?"

"I'll call," I grunted as I stood up leaving Joanna with a look of shock on her face. "We need actual food and not just the junk."

Joanna shook her head as she looked down at Kayla for a moment and shook her own head. I shook my head a little bit more as I looked into Nick's eyes. I shook my head a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. He placed a hand on my hip and smiled at me. He gave me a slight smile and kissed my hand for a moment. I shifted a little bit as I did so and dialed in the number into the rotary phone besides the heart shaped bed.

I placed my own order along with everyone else chiming in every few moments. I shifted a little bit more as the order was taken a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a bit more as I looked into Nick's eyes once more. He was perfectly still and only moved to look and keep his eyes on me as I shifted around the room nervously. I kept my eyes down for a moment as I moved away from him for a moment.

My eyes shifted over him as I looked into his eyes when I moved around. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. My eyes moved over him and shifted to look over Joanna. She moved a bit more as he looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as I walked into the bathroom and splashed a bit of cold water on my face to wake myself up a little bit more.

Kayla was toddling around as I looked around more. It was a bit more of the best place I had ever been in but it was nothing compared to the mansion we had just escaped from. More so I was just a person who had seen the escape and was a willing hostage in the situation. My eyes darted over to Nick who was munching on a bag of chips, his second this evening, and watching the TV.

There was no way Rouge was going to report us. He could have but he had harbored a murderer for the better part of a year and a few, less than nice people. He was a kidnapper and murderer with the police chief essentially in his employ. It was less than ideal for a man of his stature to go to the police but that didn't mean that some of his own goons weren't going to come after any of us at any moment. But there was no way I was going to go back to Rouge willingly.

I looked around as I looked into Nick's eyes, "So is anyone going to tell me the reason behind the escape or not?"

Nick sighed as he looked over at Joanna, "We really shouldn't be telling you anything about what happened between the other girls but it was pretty much a mass lay off of the girls, as you know. One of them, Jaimie, was a girl who had gotten pregnant and asked the doctors to keep it from Rouge. Of course, Rouge found out but that was not what he wanted to hear. He didn't like kids at all, barely accepted Kayla without some pushback from some of his favorites. He has a soft spot for single parents and he didn't want to see you two broken up but he was pissed when Jaimie came to him with the story that she was pregnant with the police chief's kid which obviously wigged him out enough to kill her and her kid in a fit of rage. Which probably was a bad idea so he killed all of the witnesses besides me. He didn't know that I was hiding behind a bookcase. So...I knew it was no longer safe for you to be there. I know you would only like the money involved so I didn't tell you about the plan Joanna and I had hatched."

"I would anger Rouge enough to let you get out of the house. Nick would get all of your stuff and I would just buy new things as soon as we found another stable job not using the names he gave us and we would just have to get out of there as soon as possible. There was no way Kayla would have survived in there. No fucking way."

I looked back over to Nick as he looked me over as I moved away from him, "What the hell?"

"I mean, we could have told you at any time but I really didn't think you would want to know that Rouge was going to kill your sister. Maybe, I don't know his thinking but you were right. He's a fucking dangerous ass vampire that no one wants to be under. I think you should go back to using your own name."

"That one is tainted," I whispered as I turned back to the laptop I had set up in my haste. "Both of them are tainted. Rouge can track us under the names we were given and the names we had before we were named by Rouge."

Nick nodded lightly as I looked down at him. He moved away from me as I paced back and forth in the room, threatening to make a hole in the carpet and floor below me. Nick placed a hand on my shoulder and stopped my pacing as he looked me over. His eyes held some sadness to them as he pulled me closer to him. I shook my own head as I looked into his eyes. He pulled me into him and made me hug him. His arms were wrapped all around me and held me close to him. He held me as close as possible as he looked me over. His eyes were on me as I looked him over.

"You don't need to be in on this plan, we wanted you to not know anything so if we got caught then you would be the dumb bitch who was kidnapped by us. Would only work if we hadn't told you anything but I guess we can't do that plan anymore."

I nodded as I hugged myself. The sticky air was too hot for me to hug anyone else but I shifted my attention to my sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. I shook my head and looked her over. There was nothing else I could do other than know that I could no longer play dumb if Rouge caught us. I shook my head a little bit as I moved a little bit away. I shifted towards the door and looked at my sister. She and Nick had started up a game of peek-a-boo and there was nothing cuter considering the situation that we had been in.

I finally sighed and looked at them, "Do either of you have a savings account?"

Both shook their heads, "Just checking."

"We're going to need to set them up for you so that we don't waste all of out money in one go."

Nicked looked me over as I looked down at the two of them. He shifted a bit more as I looked down at my hands. He gave me a smile as he played with my sister. Joanna smiled, flashing my sister a toothy smile as she looked me over. Kayla let out a scream as she locked eyes with Joanna. I shook my head a little bit more as I moved away from her. I picked up Kayla and held her close to my chest. I shook my head a little bit more.

Kayla smiled lightly as I looked her over. She calmed down a little bit as Joanna held a hand up to her mouth as I moved away from her. She looked a little remorseful as she looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. Joanna moved with me a little bit as she moved closer to the door. I shook my head as I moved away from her.

The woman had huge teeth that resembled a dog's mouth with extra elongated canines. It looked so uncomfortable as her mouth didn't fully close unless she poked her canines out in front of her lips which seemed as uncomfortable as the other way. She smiled at me as I looked into her eyes. She moved up and towards my sister. Her eyes were full of remorse for scaring my sister. I moved away from him and moved away from her as I looked down at my hands. I rocked her and bounced her around.

Joanna extended her arms towards her towards Kayla, "Can I hold her, please?"

I shook my head as I looked her over once as I moved away from her. I went to the bed and laid her down on the bed. She moved a little bit more as she looked me over. She cooed a little bit more as I looked her over. Kayla shifted on the bed and looked me over for a moment. She rolled over into her blanket and fell asleep as fast as possible for a child and looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as I looked back at Joanna. She shifted a bit more and looked into my eyes.

"You're still going to need me no matter how much that kid cries. You are going to need me a lot more than you think."

"I think I know that Joanna but what exactly are you? Rouge said you were a mutt. I'm might need to know more than you think since you broke me out of there."

Joanna shot a look to Nick as he scanned the room. We waited a good half an hour as he turned the place upside-down. I assume he was looking for wires to send a message back to whomever might be watching us. Maybe even hidden cameras but he nodded and allowed both of us to turn back to each other and I looked at her.

"I'm half vamp as I assumed you could have expected. My mom was the vampire and was crushed during my birth. My father died not to long after when some Bigfoot hunters got him. Paraded him around like some fucked up trophy. Caught him mid change so he looked horrific to anyone who knew what he was. It was the worst sight I was ever forced to see. I finally got him back when I was sixteen but he was so badly decomposed by that time that I literally threw his bones to the wolves for them to burry him. Werewolves and vamps aren't obviously the best of friends but some of them were and that resulted in my parents marriage in secret. My mom was the older one with 50 years on my dad but that is minuscule in comparison to their long lives."

"Werewolves have long lives to?"

"Maybe a hundred years longer than humans but not as long as I would assume, bu I have no idea how long I'll be living. It all depends since I am the only one I know of who is like me."

I nodded and looked over at Nicholas, "And you don't have any supernatural surprises do you?"

Nick shook his head as he looked back over me. I nodded a little bit as I looked down at my hands. I moved away from him and sighed a little bit as I moved away from him. He sat down at the couch and looked over a the other side of the room as he shut off the TV and laid back. His eyes going back up to the ceiling. My own eyes dropped down to my legs. I shifted a little bit over as he looked into his eyes as I moved away from him as I looked into his eyes.

I shifted towards the bed and sat down on the bed. Joanna walked out of the room and out into the streets of Las Vegas. I could see her from the sliding door that lead out to a balcony.

The bags were already packed. I couldn't let us stay here more than what we had already stayed. I shifted away from the bags as I looked away from Nick. Nick carried the bags out of the room and left his head down for a few moments as I moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. Joanna was already outside waiting for us but Nick placed a kiss on my shoulder as I looked down at my hands.

Nick moved downstairs and looked me over. I sighed a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. I shifted at him. He looked me over as I moved away from him. He wrapped an arm around me as he looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as he moved me down the room. He gave me a smile with as I looked down at my hands as we moved out of the hotel room. He gave me another smile as he met up with Joanna as she leaned against the car. She stood up a little bit as she looked me over. She held up the keys and smiled as she tossed them to Nick who caught them in his hands.

She moved closer to me as she helped Kayla into the back seat. I smiled at her as well and looked over at her as she gently got her in there. She looked me over as she finished strapping in the sister. I looked over her as she moved away from my sister just long enough to shift her position as she moved away from the other side of the room into the other side of the room. I shifted a little bit as I slid in to the car. She smiled up at me as she shifted once more to get on her seatbelt.

I turned away from her as I sat in my seat. Onto the next hotel in hopes that Rouge wouldn't trace us. I shifted a little bit more as I looked away from Nick. Nick drove all the way into the suburbs of Las Vegas. It took a little bit of time as I looked into his eyes. He gave me a smile as he moved away from me. I shifted a little bit more as I got out of the car as soon as he parked. He looked up at me as I eyed the house Joanna had rented for the next month or so. She smiled at me as I got Kayla out of the back.

I shifted a little bit more as he looked into my eyes as he moved away from me. He gave me another smile as he moved away from me. My eyes went over him as I looked down at him for a moment. His eyes went over me as I looked down at my hands. His eyes were over to the other side of the room. My eyes moved around the house pretty inconspicuous to say the least. He gave me another smile as I looked down at Kayla in my hands.

Kayla wined a little bit more as she looked me over for a moment. I moved away from the others as I walked inside the house. I shifted a mile bit more. I looked down at my hands before I looked around for the key. I shifted a bit more as I looked down at his hands. Joanna looked over me as I looked down at my hands. She walked up to the house and twisted the doorknob off. His eyes went over me as I shifted as she walked into the room.

I moved away from the door just long enough for me to look at Nick. Nick smiled lightly as I moved away from him. A man walked up to us and reached out a hand to us. I shifted back as a bright smile on his face. Joanna set down my bag then Nick's as she looked over the new man. Her eyes darted to mine for a split second.

"Who are you?"

"One of the people who booked this AirBnB for the month, sorry. The owner must not have told you that we were going to spend the next week together. The name is John."

Nick stepped in front of me protectively with a hand a little too close to my dick for comfort, "John what?"

"John Justins," The man stammered out as he looked me over.

I shook my head a little bit as I moved away from him. I took my bags up into the room. I shifted a little bit more as I went over to one of the rooms and claimed it as my own. John's eyes went over me as I walked away from the others and into the room. I set down my bag and the sleeping Kayla. No crib so I pulled out a drawer and shoved a blanket in it for a moment.

My eyes went down to the other room as I looked down at the makeshift crib as I moved away from it, I bumped into the man we had just met as he looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as my eyes dropped down to my hands. I shifted a bit more as I tired to get out of the room. His eyes went over me as he licked his lips.

"So you and the other guy a thing?"

His eyes went over me as his eyes went over me. He nodded a little bit as he looked me over. I smiled lightly as I shifted around me. John smiled at me as I moved away from him. He was only slightly taller than me but most men usually were. His eyes were dark brown-almost black-and surrounded by a whole bunch of freckles. Messy dark, curly, hair reached the nape of his neck with a Peter Pan like appearance. His eyes went over me once more before I snapped back to reality.

"Undefined really. He helps me take care of my sister but that's about it. Fucked a few times but yeah."

John nodded a little bit more as he allowed me to dart around him. His eyes went over me as he did so. I shifted a bit more as he followed me back out into the biggest room. My eyes dropped down to the ground as I moved towards Nick and ruffled up his hair. He smiled at me for a moment as I looked down at him. His eyes went over me for a moment before I headed towards the kitchen, checking the fridge for any sort of nice food but there was nothing in there.

I shifted a bit more as I looked over at the others as I turned around and attempted to get a better look at the fridge but knew that I wouldn't see anything other than what I had just seen.

I slammed the fridge door behind me as I looked at the group, "Anyone want to come get groceries with me?"

John raised his hands and moved towards me as Nick tossed me the keys which I handed to John, "I have no idea how to drive."

John sighed as he moved away from me for a moment and placed a hand on my back and moved away from me as I took him to the car. His eyes drifted over me as I looked down at my hands and opened up the passenger side door. John stepped over to the other side of the car and got into it. I buckled my seat belt and waited for him to start the car. He started the car with a sigh as he moved away from me.

The drive into town was short but it meant seeing the Vegas strip from where I was. It was the perfect place to start a new job with relative anonymity. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands as I moved away from him. His eyes went over me as he placed a hand on my shoulder as he looked me over. John moved into the grocery store and moved into the store.

I shifted as I gripped his hand, pretty scared of what might happen now that was separated from him. I shifted a little bit as I held him close. John didn't even take note of my moving towards him. I shifted a little bit more and waited for the entire excursion to be over but I didn't think it was much of a thought came to my mind that we looked at each other. We kept our heads down as I moved away from the other people in the grocery store. I paid, of course, but my body shook a lot more as I looked around in case Rouge came in and tried to keep my head down.


	7. Graveyard Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not edited LOL

Nick, Joanna and I all sat at the kitchen table with our heads down over pieces of papers. I shifted a little bit in the uncomfortable wooden chair. My ass had never hurt this badly before and I had just sat there and took it like a champ. Nick smiled up at me every few moments as I worked on applications. Joanna just stared at us every few moments when Nick shifted in his seat to look at me. Nick smiled as I went over to him and kept my head down. His eyes were all over me as I looked down at my hands. He shifted a bit more as he tapped his pen on the table. He hadn't even moved on from his first one yet and looked me over when I finished my third one of the day. I had to take more under the table jobs as I had no social security and identity. I shifted a bit more as I walked over to the fridge and got some more water.

I took a sip of my water and sighed, "Do you seriously need help with that application Nick?"

I shifted a bit more as my body moved back down to the table. Nick shook his head as I moved away from him. He gave me another smile as I looked down at my hands. Nick continued to tap his pen on the table as he looked me over. I shook my head a little bit as I moved to finish up my fourth application of the day. Nick tapped his pen more and more until I finally snapped and threw my pen at him hitting him square in the forehead. 

"Come on you dumbass, just finish the application."

Nick sighed and finished more of the application and moved on to the second one. I shook my head a little bit as I moved away from the table once more. To get a slice of lemon to put into my water. Nick smiled lightly as I looked into his eyes. I smiled at him as well. He locked eyes with me as I moved away from him and placed my hands as I looked into his eyes. He moved up out of his seat but Joanna planed a hand on his shoulder and placed him back down. I shook my head and smiled lightly as I moved away from him. I shifted away from him and locked eyes with him. 

Nick gave me another look as I moved away from him and finished drinking my water and began to work on another application. I shifted a little bit more in my seat my ass on fire from the entire sitting on my ass for six hours without much of a break thing. But Nick moved on fro the thought and looked over at me. John hadn't come back from his job just yet. My eyes darted over to the other side of the room to a door ro the room where John was staying. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands once more. 

I shifted back to my seat and looked over at him. Nick looked me over as I shifted more and looked down at my hands. Nick finished up his own stack after a few hours of agonizing pain and getting him to even finish one application. Joanna had finished far before either of us as she only had a few of them to do. I came in with the most applications but once I got into the zone I was into it. His eyes were red and bloodshot. My eyes probably looked the same. Joanna moved closer to me and looked me over. 

John came home at around six and started making dinner automatically. I would have started dinner but I guess his routine had been to make some dinner as soon as he came home which I wasn't complaining about. I shrugged and moved away from him. He gave me a smile as he moved away from me. I kept my eyes down and moved away from me. I kept my head down as I walked passed him and into the bathroom. He gave me his eyes went over me once more as I looked down at my hands. 

I moved into the room and kept my head down as I looked my face in the mirror. Light eyes and dark hair that had been pulled into a bun ever since I was little. I never let it down other than a few hours when I had to wash it and let it dry. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into my own eyes. I looked like shit. Dark circles underneath my eyes. I hadn't even really seen much sleep in the past few days. I kept my head down as I looked myself over and popped a few pimples on my face. 

John came into the room and smiled at me as I finished up my face looking into the room. I moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at me. His smile as a little bit more as I moved away from him. He looked me over as I moved away from him. His eyes were all over me as I looked down at my own hands. 

John's mouth finally parted as he looked me over, "So you all done doing the applications?" 

I nodded, "At least I am. Don't know how good Nick feels about doing them but he had a few less than me."

John nodded a little bit as he moved closer to me. I shook my head as I moved closer to him as well. He smiled lightly as I walked out of the bathroom. John moved out of the way of my own body as I looked into his eyes. I shook my head a little bit more as I walked into my bedroom and fell onto the bed.

The room was a lot better than what I had expected and I was so tired that I completely passed out onto my bed. Kayla was being taken care of Nick so I didn't feel too bad about going to bed. I shifted a bit more in my seat as I moved to the other side of the room. I kept my eyes down as I moved into the bed and under the covers.

~

My eyes opened to the other side of the room and looked over the new room. My eyes went over to the door and walked out the hallway or what was left of a hallway. My head pounded. When I went to put pressure on my temple, it hit something sticky. I pulled my hand back as soon as I felt the stickiness and inspected my fingers. It was covered in blood. My chest heaved as I walked over to a mirror which was covered in dust. A swift movement of my sweater over it allowed me to see a little bit more. 

My head was cracked open. Not enough to let brain matter flow out of my head but just enough to allow for some blood and my skull to be seen. Most of the blood was beginning to scab up though and a big bruise encompassed the remaining part of my forehead. I stumbled forward slightly as I pressed a sweater covered hand over the blood spot for the time being. 

I shifted more as I looked over the remains of the house. Small fires burned everywhere as I moved out into the room and looked over at the other side of the street. A huge fire burned in the city center. There seemed to be not a single soul left. Well, I was a single soul but I wasn't about to count myself into that count. My eyes darted to the other side of the street. Horns blared. Deep and eerie. My eyes darted once more around the place that was once a blue sky. The golden glow coming from the sky was unearthly...ethereal almost. The deep horns kept blaring as I moved away from the room. 

My body stumbled-no, was pulled towards the city center. I had no control on where I was going. I shook my head as I kept moving towards the city center. It was all over the other side of the room. I shifted a little bit more as I tried to move a little bit more and get out of the confines of the pull I was in. 

My eyes went over to the other side of the street as I locked eyes with a shadow looking at me. Its movement was fluid and inhuman. It followed me as well, looking me over with its eyes or what I thought were eyes. They were completely blank and darker then the shadow that they held. The shadow followed my slightly floating body towards the center.

I couldn't bring myself to break away from the gaze of the shadow being across from me. It was oddly human-shaped but had no decreeable features other than it's dark eyes. I shook my head as I looked the thing over. My eyes couldn't break from the thing I had felt. The horns still blared as my body stopped at the center of the city. 

I dropped to my feet as I looked over the dilapidated skyscrapers and buildings. The shadow moved closer to me and placed itself right in front of me. It's eyes went over me as it looked at me. My chest tightened and I felt like I was going to throw up. My throat seemed to close and a few tight coughs came out of my mouth as I dropped to my knees in front of the being that smelled like a mix between tar and manure. 

His dropped down to the ground and looked me over, "So you're the one who is supposed to save us all."

His breath smelled like rotting flesh and trash that had been sitting out in the hot sun for six months. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I gasped out as I looked up at the shadow. 

"My god, you are one ugly angel," The shadow stood back up. "I think you would have been more...what is the word? Ethereal?"

"I have no fucking idea what the hell you're talking about," I grunted as I attempted to stand up but something forced me back down to the ground. More coughs fell out of my mouth as I looked up at the man in front of me. I shifted as I fell into a laying position. 

Maybe I was hallucinating from the hit on my head. My eyes dropped down to the ground. The shadow kept moving around me as I looked down at the dusty ground. The shadow dropped to its 'knees' and tilted its head to the side and looked into my eyes. I shifted more as the eyes of the creature looked me over. His eyes went over me as I looked down at the dust. 

"I have no fucking idea what the hell you are talking about. I am no angel!"

"But then what do you call these," The shadow reached around me and placed a hand behind my shoulder and pulled something from behind my shoulder towards my face...a wing was standing in front of me. I shifted a bit more as I looked at the wing placed in front of me.

The thing tugged on the wing and pulled on my back. It was definitely attached to my back. The wing was marron and full of thick, soft looking feathers. My eyes dropped to the blood dripping off of them. They weren't marron at all. They were covered in blood. My blood. 

Tears spilled out of my eyes as my body shook, "I swear I didn't know I had wings. Please let me go. Please." 

The man shook his head as he looked me over. I kept my body down as I looked over him. The shadow stood and moved away from me, leaving me on the ground and down on the ground. I still couldn't move and had to watch him walk away from me. After a few minutes, I rolled over onto my back, pain shooting through me so blinding that I could see white. I rolled over onto my other side and looked into the street with nothing but my wits. I lifted myself up a little bit and moved away from the shadow. 

A grunt left my mouth as I looked around myself, shambling around in a circle for a moment as I tried to hold onto my bearings. There was nothing to give me more of a clue as to where I was. It looked as though a meteor had hit the city. My eyes darted around as I looked into the downtown area. I shambled around a bit more as aimlessly as possible. I had no idea what the hell I was doing here or why the hell I was here. I shivered lightly as I wrapped an arm around myself and locked eyes with someone at the end of the street. The person mirrored my movements and walked towards me. 

"Who are you," I finally called out to the person shambling towards me but they didn't answer. 

Once I was finally a few feet away from the person, I began to see some of the features on their face and for some bits I could see, it was defiantly someone I knew and someone I loathed. My step-dad shuffled towards me with his head in his hands. I shifted a bit more and away from the man I had so recently killed. I could still see the blood on the ceiling and his non-reaction to my killing of him. His face was over me as he moved closer to me. 

All I did was back up from him as I looked into his eyes. His eyes went over me as I locked eyes with the man who had killed the person who I once was. He moved away from me as I did the same before he disappeared into thin air. My heart raced as I turned away from the sight, clutching a hand to my chest and looked around the deserted city. I shook my head as I looked over to some of the bits of the last bits of the city. I smiled a little bit more as I looked over the city. It was eerily beautiful as I looked down at my hands. 

I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I moved away from the buildings. It all looked too familiar. The buildings and the...the strip! It was Las Vegas. It was Las Vegas. A huge strip as I around me. I shifted a bit more as I looked at the dilapidated stip. The few places I had applied to were all destroyed as if someone had specifically targeted them. My eyes darted to the other side of the street as I moved away from the buildings I had seen only once before. There was nothing I could do to stop the pain that had already happened. It was going to be the worst thing that had ever happened. 

I shifted back into the middle of the street and looked down the room. I shifted a bit more as I looked into the end of the room. My eyes dropped to the other side of the room. There had to be some way to get back to my own, less fucked up timeline. I had to find a place where I could find some information on how to get back. I shook my head as I went over to one of the destroyed places I had applied to. I shifted as I looked around as I looked down at my hands. 

Kayla was nowhere to be found which was concerning but it all had to be a dream, right? All had to be a dream. It really had to be a dream. There was no way for this to not be a dream. All I could do was walk around as I looked around the room. I moved away from him as I looked down at the debris all around me. The air was full of dust and not having any trees around to clean the air that was now filled with dust and carbon monoxide. I shifted as I pushed away some debris from my feet as I looked down at the skeletons that no longer was the strangest thing I had ever seen. 

My eyes went over to the other skeletons around me. My eyes went around the buildings once more as I looked down at the skeletons underneath my feet. I shifted a little bit more as I looked over at him. A man slinked in the shadows in the wreckage. I looked around at the other pieces of wreckage as I moved away from the shadow of a man. My eyes dropped to another piece of wreckage as I looked down at the goo on my feet. My feet were covered in blood. Absolutely covered in blood. I shifted a bit more as the shadow moved closer to me as it stopped right in front of me. 

Rouge, now thin and hissing at me, was not the man I had met before. He was a man who was now starving for attention and food. He moved closer to me and looked over me. His fangs seemed to have fallen out of his head and the sun was burning his skin. His hair had fallen out of his head and he was completely bald. My eyes darted away from his hypnotic gaze. His eyes darted down to the buckets of blood I was standing, most likely dropping from my wings, in and bent down, slurping it up with verocity and a smile on his face. I smiled at him as well as he looked up at me. He began slurping up the blood off of my wings which seemed to be a continuous supply of steaming blood.

The man looked up at me as his skin healed itself. His eyes became brighter and his fangs began growing back. His veins began to glow once more as his eyes went over me, recognition flickering within them. His eyes moved over me once more as he looked into my eyes. I looked down at him as he went out of hunched position. Our eyes locked once more as I moved closer to him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and continued to slurp up the blood on my wings.

"It has been hundreds of years since I have seen the blood of a human and the demons here do not taste the same."

"Hundreds of years?"

"Yes, the apocalypse was bad on us all. So many people were killed. So many human souls but you carry the blood of so many humans and I am the leech who will suck up all these gallons of blood."

I pushed Rouge off of me and looked over him as he tried to get back to my wings, "You can drink more as soon as you start answering some of my questions."

Rouge nodded as he looked me over with hungry eyes, "I don't know much about this whole thing myself but I can try to explain it best as I can."

I nodded as I took him over to a still standing table and chairs which seemed to be bolted to the ground. Rouge looked me over lustfully as he sat down at the table. I followed suit and looked into his eyes. He tapped the table and looked up at me. I shifted a bit as he locked eyes with me. 

"So what the hell happened here?"

"The apocalypse is the short version. The long version is that I became God and some dude named Micheal became Satan. We had this huge fight and I have no idea what caused it at this point but it happened and this is what happened what is left of Las Vegas. It was the worst thing I had ever been involved with. I didn't want people to have to die away from such a horrible thing but it just happened and everything has lead to this. All the violence and all the bad things that had happened since the world was supposed to end was leading up to this. It wasn't going to end pretty and we were meant to die like this and there is nothing we can do to avoid it."

"God and Satan aren't real," I whispered as I looked over the vampire who looked into my eyes. 

"But they are and you end up being God. Which is obviously that you are going to soon realize that they are real entities that flow through us. Moments of bad are Satan going through us momentarily. Moments of good are God flowing through us."

"And what about all the people who don't believe in God and Satan?"

"I don't know what happened to any of them. I was doomed to never die a long time ago. I just have to wonder in search for blood until you decide to put some more food on the ground."

I scoffed as I looked over my shoulder around us to the dilapidated ruins, "And what might happen to this world if I even send in more humans? We destroyed the wor-"

"Make it better. Dont make them as flawed."

"But that is what made us human? The flaws we all had that didn't make us robots. The people like you who killed others for sport and those of us who were trying to skate by on whatever we could and those who worked for a living that never made more than a few dollars a day and those who were undocumented working just to provide for their families?"

Rouge shrugged and looked me over, "I don't know why you wouldn't make us more than just human people and a little bit better humans than what were actual were.."

I shifted in my seat as I looked over at him and shifted a wing towards the man who slurped up some more of the blood poring off of them, "Where is all of this blood coming from?"

Rouge shrugged as he looked over me wiping blood from his mouth, "Maybe from all the people that died?" 

I shrugged as well and looked into his eyes and moved away from him. He looked over me for a moment as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more as the man kept moving towards my wings and slurping up the blood on my wings. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with him. 

"I should go, there is no way we are supposed to be here. We shouldn't have survived that."

We both shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. He kept slurping up the blood. He was turning more and more human with every drop of blood he consumed and looked up at my with happy eyes. He was finally being a normal human being for once. 

"I can't have you staying here any longer. I used the last of my energy to get you here and I can't keep draining my energy like this if you keep staying here like this."

I nodded as Rouge snapped his fingers. 

~

I shot up out of my bed. I rushed into the kitchen and looked into John's eyes. He held my sister in his arms with a bottle in her mouth. From my looking, I had only been out for fifteen minutes but it felt like hours. I clutched a hand to my heart. As I took Kayla from John, his eyes bugging out as he looked me over. John's eyes were all over me as his eyes went over me for a moment. His eyes followed me as I tapped the passed out Joanna. She didn't wake up from her slumber with a light tap so I attempted to shake her awake. That didn't work either and I moved away from her. 

I went into the other rooms looking for Nick, finding him in John's room and not his own. I tried shaking him awake but he didn't arise from his slumber. He didn't move from his spot either. I shifted a bit more as I moved away from him and held Kayla to my chest as I backed away from Nick. I turned away from Nick and looked over at John who stood with a confused look on his face.

Nick and Joanna finally woke up about ten minutes after I found them. They were completely comatose. John had relayed that I was also pretty much comatose as well. But I was the only one who had woken up as early as I had. Nick and Joanna had apparently had been in their comas since around the same time, leaving John to take care of my sister without knowing her for most. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with John.

"So, you saw the vision as well?"

"The one where the entire world had been blown up? Yeah!"

Joanna sat quiet as I locked eyes with her. She smiled weakly at the other side of the room, "You guys saw the end of the world? I saw hell."

I looked over at Joanna as she looked me over. She was shaking as I placed a hand on a shoulder and moved away from her. My eyes went over to Nick who looked just as terrified. His eyes went. Over me as I looked over at Katla and moved away from him. His eyes went over me for a moment. Both literally looked terrified. My eyes darted down to my sister as she calmed my own shaking as I moved away from her. I shifted a little bit more as John calmly made some dinner. I shook my head a little bit more as I shifted away from him. My eyes went down to my hands. 

Nick looked up from his hands, still clearly shaken, "Come on, you had to have seen the same thing as us...didn't you?"

I moved away from him as I looked him overs I moved away from him. His eyes went over me as I looked into his eyes and moved in my seat as I locked eyes with the man in the room. Nick sighed a little bit more as I looked over at him. Our eyes went over us as I looked into his eyes. We both shook pretty terrified as we locked eyes. Our bodies moved as I looked down at my hands. I couldn't do much more as I looked into his eyes.

John moved closer to me as he placed some soup in front of us. Simple enough but he had spent the last. Hour or so painstakingly making it in silence as we all wracked our brains for what we had just seen as we moved in our seats, rocking back and forth to calm ourselves down. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my own hands. 

John also sat down at the table and sighed a little bit as he looked me over. I picked up my spoon and slurped on a few spoonfuls before looking back up at Nick who was frozen in his spot. I put my head down for a moment as I looked down at my hands. The three of us never wanted to move. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands once more as he gave me a soft sigh. Nick's eyes were empty and on the soup in front of us. I shook my own head as we just sat there.

"I saw Rouge in mine," I finally managed to whispered out as he looked me over. I shifted a little bit more in my seat as Nick's eyes darted up to mine. "He told me God and Satan fought, that's why the world was like it was when we all had that same drama and that there was nothing we could do about it."


	8. Two Too’s Many

The air felt way too different in the days after the visions we all collectively saw. It was all too different. My eyes darted down to my hands as I moved away from Nick. My eyes dropped to the ground as I did so and we walked all the way into town to drop off our applications in the excruciating heat of the setting sun. Joanna had taken the car in an attempts to make her first audition at a strip club conveniently on the strip so that left Nick and I scouring the strip as well with papers in our hands and dreams in our hearts though we both were on edge with the warning of impending doom. I didn't want to believe that there was going to be a coming apocalypse. I don't think anyone really did but everyone around us was completely oblivious to the bad nightmare I was forced to live.

"Do you think he was actually serious about these kinds of things? That the world would end in thirty days?"

Nick shook his head as he looked over me, "I have never known Rouge to not lie to me or anyone in his employ." 

"Not even in dreams?"

"Not even in dreams."

A shiver went down my back as I locked eyes with Nick. His eyes were completely serious. My eyes were down as we moved into the last place on my list and gave the manager my application without any problems. I shifted a little bit more as I moved away from the place. I looked down at the ground, the one that had been destroyed in my dream and kicked a few rocks. I shifted a little bit more and wrapped an arm around Nick as I locked eyes with him. 

"You really think that this is going to be a thing you bet your ass we're not spending our last thirty days doing something stupid like working."

"And if Rouge is completely wrong? He lies for a living. He is supposed to not give away anything that reveals that he is someone who sells people for a living and you expect me to believe you when you say that Rouge doesn't lie?"

Nick shook his head a little bit more as he looked down at my hands as he turned me away from the others and pulled me into the alleyway squeezed between a stip club and a casino. His eyes went over me as I looked down at my hands. His eyes went over me for a moment as I looked down at my hands. He shifted a little bit as he looked around to see if anyone had been following us. I grunted a little bit as I moved away from him. 

"Come on, did he lie when he said that he would take half of the money you made and that he would kill you if you stepped out of line."

"Because we worked for him."

"And would he lie to you if you even made it into the dream world?" 

"I don't want to believe some psychopath, murderous vampire."

"He's a sociopath, get your words straight."

"Does it matter in this context? He is absolutely batshit insane!"

Nick sighed as he placed his hands on my shoulders and held me in place. He gave me a soft smile as he pulled me closer to him. My eyes went down to the other side of the alleyway and I looked down at my hands. His eyes were all over me as he pushed himself back away from me. His eyes dropped down as he looked down at the ground. 

My eyes dropped down to the dirt on the ground. His eyes were all over mine as I tapped my toes on the ground. My eyes were all over him as I moved away from him. His eyes were all over mine. I kept moving as I backed away from Nick. His eyes were all over me as I backed away from him. Nick moved away from me as well as we moved back and towards the house we had left from. His eyes were on mine the entire time we walked back to the house. 

I wrapped myself up and looked down at my hands. John looked up at us from his place at the couch. His body moved slightly as I moved to sit next to him. My eyes dropped down to my hands once more as I looked over at John. His eyes went over me for a moment before leaving me to my own devices. 

We kept our eyes over the TV as I didn't even take in what was going on but my eyes just stared blankly at the moving picture. My eyes dropped down to my hands as I moved away from the couch and the TV into the bathroom. My eyes went over to my own reflection in the mirror and just sat down on the toilet with my head in my hands. The pressure in my head was becoming too much. For a moment it felt like my head was going to explode in my hands but nothing happened. I wished for a more development in my head. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my own hands for a moment. It all seemed a little too convenient. 

The world can't end. The world can't end. There is no feasible way to explain that we are going to die in thirty days...but there is also no feasible way for all of us to die in thirty days. No fucking way. There is no fucking way that we are all going to die that we all die in thirty days. No way. 

I stood from my seat and shambled into my bedroom, head still in my hands as I tucked Kayla in for the night with one hand and moving into my own bed for some sort of solace.

The sun was bright the next day as I looked over my own hands and moved away from the bed. My eyes went down to Kayla who was still sleeping in her bed. I shifted as I picked her up into my arms and held her close to me. Today felt off as well. Just like it had been last night. I shifted towards Kayla and held her in my arms. I needed to keep her close. I didn't know why but she was going to stay with me the entire way. My eyes dropped to her precious little face as she babbled at me. She wasn't to full sentences just yet but knew all the words to piece one together if she tried. She mostly just said one word; 'eat', 'sleep', 'dipey'. 

My eyes moved up as I walked out of the room and into the hallways. Nick was already up and stretching in the hallway. John snored from the other room as I locked eyes with Nick. He was so loud. It was exchanged between the two of us as we moved back and away from our own rooms and into the kitchen. Kayla cooed and began to cry in my arms. Nick rushed over to the fridge and got her some food. 

I sat her down in her highchair and moved her so she was more comfortable. I shifted over to get the jar of food from Nick and handed it to Kayla with a soft spoon. She smiled lightly as I handed her the food and began working on her food. I turned just long enough to start making food for the adults even though Joanna and John were asleep. Nick went to the couch and sat down, turning on the TV. 

I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at the pancake batter in front of me. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man watching TV quietly. My eyes went over back to the batter in from of me. I shifted a little bit more and began making them. My eyes dropped down to my hands mechanically working to make the pancakes. Pour, wait, flip. Pour, wait, flip. 

I shifted a little bit more as I turned to look at Nick. His head was tilted back and his mouth slightly open. Soft snores left his mouth as I looked over back at the food. I brought out another pan and began frying up some bacon. My eyes darted over to the sink and the dishes in them. They would have to be done by the time I finished up breakfast but I was the only one who seemed to be up and about at this time of day. Even Nick had fallen back asleep on me. My body moved as I looked over at Nick and then to the hallway that held our rooms. 

Footfalls echoed up through the hallway and I titled my head into the hallway. John walked up the hallway and rubbing his eyes. He yawned once more as he looked me over. I smiled at him as I turned back to Kayla who was playing with her food in front of her. My eyes went back to John who yawned once more as he automatically moved to the sink and began washing the dishes. I smiled lightly as I looked down at the food in front of me, a nice stack of the pancakes were on a plate. 

My body shook once more as I looked down at my hands. It was all too quiet here. I couldn't have done anything to stop the feeling of dread that washed over me. The sinking feeling in my heart that didn't go away. The fact that my heat couldn't feel any more pain than what was already going on. I just had to live with the dread I was feeling. The fact that I didn't know what the hell was causing the dread. I shifted a little bit more in my spot as I looked down at my hands as I finished up the rest of the pancakes. 

I let my hands go down to my eyes. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. John kept washing the dishes in a sleepy haze as he looked into my eyes. My eyes darted back down to my hands as I moved away from the man who was also in the kitchen with me. I locked eyes with John and sighed for a moment. My eyes hovered over the food in front of me. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. 

My eyes dropped down to the rest of the food. I shifted a little bit more as I looked at the food, grabbing a few pancakes and bacon to eat next to Kayla. The house shook lightly as I looked down at the plate of food in front of me. I shifted a little bit more as I moved away from the shaking plate. Nick shot up out of his seat, his eyes bugging out as he moved closer to me and Kayla. He stood me up and grabbed Kayla, moving us into the doorway between the hallway and the kitchen. The shaking kept going on as I looked down at my sister in Nick's arms. John moved into the doorway between the pantry and the kitchen. 

The tremors kept happening as Nick kept us in the doorway. Nick gave me a soft smile as he looked me over. I shifted a little bt more as I looked down at my hands. Kayla whined and cried. She was scared and I tried to calm her down with silly faces but that only made her cry even more. I locked eyes with Nick as he began to rock her in his arms. 

I kept moved closer to him as Kayla kept crying. My eyes dropped to the ground as I locked my eyes with the man. Kayla looked over me as he moved away from me. My eyes went back to the tremors happening in the house. I wanted to walk out and see what was happening. My eyes dropped down to the floor and the shaking happening. It all seemed a little too convenient. 

The shaking finally stopped a few moments later and Nick finally walked out with Kayla and placed her back into her chair. I shifted slightly as I went back into my chair. John walked outside and paused in the doorway. My eyes went over to John as he swayed lightly in his spot. He finally turned and looked into my eyes. His eye sockets were empty and he dropped to his knees, stiff as a board then fell face flat into the floor. I shifted slightly as I looked the man over. 

Kayla whined a bit before letting out a scream. I did the same and locked myself in the position where I couldn't move from my spot. Nick stood up and looked me over. My body finally moved when Nick picked up John and moved him outside, keeping his head down the entire time.

"What the fuck happened to him?"

Nick locked eyes with me for a split moment as I finally took note of the outside part of the door. It was...dark. Completely dark. Maybe I just hadn't noticed that the sun hadn't even come up but I had seen it happen. I had seen the sun come into my room. Kayla and I had both woke up to the sun coming into our room. My eyes had seemed to have deceived me for the sun had never even come up. Or it had and now it was gone. Nick looked me over. 

"This was apart of my vision. The sun had completely vanished in mine," Nick looked me over. "A whole month of complete darkness."

"So do you know what causes it?"

Nick shook his head as he looked me over once more. I groaned in frustration and moved away from him. Nick brought himself up and moved away from the door and locked it. He went into the back rooms and dragged Joanna out of the bedroom and smacked her in the face. Joanna shot up out of her sleep and looked the two of us over. 

"What did you do that for?" Joanna groaned and looked into my eyes before turning her attention to Nick. 

"We are having a little bit of trouble here," I groaned a little bit more as I looked into her eyes for a moment and moved away from her as I made her a plate of food.

Nick looked me over then over at Joanna, "The sun is gone and the fucking apocalypse is kind of starting and you are giving her pancakes?"

"Well we have to be normal for a little bit longer," My heart raced in my chest as I looked over at Nick. "Please."

I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with Nick as he began barricading the door. Nick smiled over at us as I looked down at the new barricade. My eyes went over down at my hands. Kayla whined as I huddled up with her. The newest development shook me to my core. My heart ached more as I looked over my sister who never even seemed to be in a good place. She was better off dead if I ever hd the chance to kill her bu never did. If she were to live as I had her right now then she would have to end end up just as much as me. My eyes shifted over to Joanna who looked over at Nick who was effectively panicking. Joanna locked eyes down at my hands. I shifted in my seat as I looked down at my own hands. Nick's panicking was giving me a little bit of my own panic as well. 

My eyes dropped down to my own hands as I moved away from him. His eyes went over me for a moment as I backed away from him. Nick moved away from me and smiled at me a little bit as he dropped his eyes down to the floor with his eyes crazed and in pain. My eyes as I locked eyes with him. Nick locked eyes with me as he pulled himself over to me. His eyes were on me as I moved away from the gaze of the man who just looked me. 

I shifted a little bit more as I moved away from him and locked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more and out of the room. Joanna locked eyes with me once more as I looked over with me. I shifted a bit more as I looked down at my hands. His eyes were all over mine as I stood and looked outside. The screams of people were all over. Police serins wailed as I moved away from the windows. His eyes were over mine for a moment as I walked away from him.

I shifted more as I went away from the the windows and shifted a little bit more as I shifted more and locked eyes with Joanna. Joanna moved away from the couch and shifted away from me. Her eyes dropped to the ground and moved away from me. The air in the room was a little cold. I shifted a little bit to get warmer and held Kayla closer to me as she wined a little bit more and shifted towards me. 

Our eyes locked as I little bit more as I moved away from Nick and moved towards the windows to check to see if the sun had come up once more. The sun didn't peak out and it was cold. Absolutely fucking cold. Kayla wined once more as I locked eyes with Kayla as she moved more. Her eyes wen over me once more as I locked eyes with her and moved away from him. 

Nick shifted as he looked around as I moved across the room and down towards the sides of the room. Her eyes went over me once more as I looked down at Joanna. I handed Kayla to Nick and went outside. I shifted the barricade aside to even get out of the room. My eyes dropped down to my hands as I looked into his eyes. His eyes went over me once more as I walked outside. His eyes were all over me as I moved away from me. 

Nick watched as I walked out of the room. His eyes went over me once more as I looked down. Our eyes went over me as I walked out of the room and placed my hands on my arms as I looked out across the lawn. The only light came from some of the ambulances and fire trucks from around the city. My eyes went around as I stepped out more. It was eerie to think about that we had no sun. But we would have been dead by now if the sun had really had gone out. My eyes dropped to the ground as I moved away from the people rushing out of their houses and into their eyes.

I was the calm in the storm as people walked towards me and around me. They encircled me more as I moved away from me as I looked down at my hands. Their eyes went over me as I looked over at him. Their eyes went over me as I moved away from the people encircling me. My eyes dropped down to the ground as I shifted away from the others. His eyes went over me as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a bit more as I looked around me. It was weird. I was the pebble in the sea of people working around me. His eyes went over me once more as I locked eyes with a few more people around me. They moved all around me.

The door slammed shut behind me as I turned towards Nick. His eyes went over mine as I looked into his eyes. His eyes went over mine once more as he floated down the stairs. My eyes darted back to the other side of the street as my own eyes dropped to the other side of the room. My eyes looked over to the people around me. 

His eyes looked around at the people next to me. His eyes were wide as he looked into my eyes. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes, trapped in this encirclement of people. Nick moved forward as he looked into my eyes. I shifted towards him as he locked eyes with me. He dragged me back into the room and held me close to his chest. My eyes locked with his as he moved closer to me. I shifted a little bit more into his chest and held him close. 

"Come on, let's get inside," Nick dragged me back into the house and back to the others inside the house, almost tripping over John. Nick eyes went over to John as I shifted more. "We shouldn't have more people outside. This shit is insane and I don't want anyone else to get hurt." 

I nodded as I allowed myself to get dragged back inside the house by Nick and shifted a bit more as Joanna gave me back Kayla. My eyes dropped down to my hands as I locked eyes with my sister as the room began to shake once more. The whole entire room was cold and the only warmth came from each other. My eyes drifted up to the other side of the room.

"We can't just be sitting ducks, now can we?"

The man shifted more as I looked over at Nick. Nick locked eyes with me as I moved away from him. Our eyes shifted over to the shaking house. We all dropped down to the ground and locked eyes with Nick as he helped me cover up Kayla as the town was lit up, the house shaking and tearing itself to pieces in a blaze of fire and smoke. His eyes went over me once more as he held me close to him as well. The burns went all over us. 

The air around us was burning hot and my flesh tore from my skin. Kayla's skin burned off as well. So did Nick's. My eyes drifted over to me. I shifted a bit more as I locked eyes with Nick. His eyes went over to me as I looked into his eyes. Our eyes moved once more as I looked into his eyes once more before everything around me went black.

My head ached, something I didn't think that I could do anymore, as my eyes opened towards the other side of the room. It was bright white and made the headache only a little bit worse. I shifted more as I looked over at the man who was sitting next to me as I looked into his eyes. Rouge...it was Rouge. I could recognize that profile anywhere. My eyes shifted over to the man in the room as I locked eyes with the man next to me. 

"Rouge," My hoarse voice whispered out as the profile turned and locked eyes with the man who was next to me. His eyes went over mine as I shifted a little bit more. The man's eyes turned towards me. "You asshole. Why are you here?"

"Because I am the only one who can take care of you once you're out of here," The man grumbled as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now you need to keep resting."

I bucked in my seat as I tried to get up but a weight on my back pushed me back down into the room. I shifted more in my seat as I locked eyes with the man in the room with me. 

"Where are the others?"

"Safe."

"Safe? You were supposed to keep us safe but half of the girls got killed off."

Rouge shrugged as he looked me over, "Part of the business I guess." 

I shifted a bit more as I looked around the room, a baby crib sitting next to me as I moved away from him. His eyes were on me for a moment as I checked out Kayla in her seat. His eyes went over me as he moved away from me. My eyes dropped down to my hands as I did so and I moved up in my bed. The weight on my back was something of a new feeling as I tired to place where I had felt the same feeling before. I shifted a little bit more as the weight attempted to pull me back down into oblivion. My own eyes didn't deceive me. I was in the same place I had started in and I was in the same place I had started on. I shifted a little bit more as I looked over at him. 

Rouge shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man in the room with me. He stood smoothly and moved over to the other side of the room. His hands were behind his back as he moved away from me. My own eyes shifted over to him as he paced back and forth between the four of the bed and the other end of the room. His eyes drifted over to mine as I looked him over. 

My eyes drifted down to my hands as I shifted a little bit more. Our bodies moved closer together as I locked eyes with the man who moved with me. I shifted a bit more as I locked eyes with Rouge as best as I could and walked with the man through my own visuals. His face looked over mine as I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man and moved away from the other side of the room. Our eyes locked more as I moved away in a moment. I moved with him more as I locked eyes with him. Our bodies moved away from the weight in my back. 

Our eyes moved over to each other as I looked into my captor's face. My body lifted up as the mirror in the room revealed what was going on my back. It was the fear I had always had thought I would never be confirmed. Larges wings extended on my back and filled the room. The room I once thought was white was really my wings pressing themselves against the two walls that were on my right and left sides.

Our bodies moved almost in sync as Rouge turned and pressed a hand against my wing. I could...feel it. I had...sensation in my wings. My wings had sensation in them and I was left to my own devices as I looked over the vampire. My wings weren't the blood red I had seen in my vision but that wasn't the part that freaked me out. What freaked me out was the fact that I had wings. Real, legit angel wings. Like...actual wings that worked. At least they had feeling in them now. I shifted a bit more as I moved away from the uncomfortable bed. 

Rouge's face went over me as I shifted a bit more and looked into Rouge's eyes. I smiled a little bit more at the man who would be my captor once more as his eyes flickered with danger. Danger moved throughout his face as he looked me over. I shifted a bit more as I attempted to get more comfortable. Out bodies moved as I stood slowly, adjusting to a new weight on my back before looking over at the man in the room with me. He seemed dangerously too close to a person with wings. 

My body moved closer to him as I looked over at him. His eyes moved over me once more as I shifted away from any more danger that could happen. His body heaved as he looked me over. My eyes dropped down to the feathers on my wings. His eyes went over me once more. 

"Where are the others?"

"If you really want to now their conditions then Nicholas is perfectly okay, he's recovering just fine. Joanna survived the blast as well." As if I was concerned about Joanna. 

I tilted my head to the side as I picked up my sister, "And how did we survive the blast?"

"We have been chosen by God," Rouge's golden eyes glowed dangerously between the gold I once knew and a violent purple. "Chosen to enact his plan."


	9. Evidence

I had been hidden away in the hospital room at the bottom of Rouge's mansion for what seemed like weeks recovering. Rouge had taken so many people in the wake of the blast that had happened. He had said it was an act of God that had given us these powers in the wake of the blast but I called it a work of Satan. It wasn't the best thing to happen to a lot of us. Some people were left permanently disfigured in the blast. 

A man with clockwork tattoos was seemingly half dog at this point. He was called 'the Mystery' and no one knew why, which I guess added to his own nickname. A scrawny man with the eyes and habits of a crackhead had made friends with the plants outside. A woman who barely talked had the wail of a banshee and screamed all the time, leaving her voice when she did speak completely horse. A woman who called herself Jaimie had a habit of turning herself into a wretched hybrid of a human, lion and bat. A nervous man also had a habit of turning into a similar hybrid but his talented was turning into a huge creature with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a serpent's tail. Nick's 

They had all become my friends over the corse of a few weeks. We had all kept our heads down when Rouge was around and never spoke to each other unless we absolutely has to. It wasn't the worst thing that could happen but it wasn't the best thing to happen to us, being trapped together in a place where we didn't want to be but that was all in the past now. We were forced to be together now and we would never have anything else but each other. Each of us would never want to be next to each other any more but we had to be until we all had recovered. 

I was done recovering within a few days. My sister was still healing up as she had taken the most of the heat from the blast. Her skin was covered in burns the nurses were trying to reduce the affect of. All things considered then it might be better that she can't remember the pain that she had gone through. She would never even move most days. She was basically held to the bed in which she was staying in. 

I wandered the hallways most days which had been expanded to fit my new wingspan in part but also due to the outbursts given by the others who were also shifting over the only in trying to get themselves a little bit better. My eyes were a little bit more enhanced to say the least now that I was here. My eyes drifted over to the open doors all around me as I attempted to figure out who else was out and about at this time of night. My eyes drifted up towards the others as I tried to get around with my new wings. 

"Nice wings," A gruff voice came from behind me as he looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as I looked him over as he locked eyes with me. Mystery man had shown up. "They add to your vibe."

"Takes away from my work," I shifted a little bit as I looked up at the ceiling. "I can't make money with wings on my back. There is no fucking way that I can do my work anymore." 

"I think it adds to your draw. I would love to fuck someone with wings on their back."

I nodded once more as I looked the man over and locked eyes with him. He moved silently down the hallway as I moved behind the man who looked over me. My own eyes looked over his tattoos which shifted and moved with me. Our bodies seemed to keep each other closer to each other. My eyes drifted down to my hands as I looked over the rooms. I wasn't allowed up into the normal parts of the world until I knew I was completely healed which wouldn't have been the problem if I had just let myself up and out of the hospital bed more often. We were more or less required to keep our bodies moving. My body completely normal now that I had begun to get up and move around more. 

"Come on, there is no way for you to be this large!" 

I shrunk my wings up against my chest as I looked over at the person behind me. The woman who had named herself Jaimie now looked me over as she threw her hands up in exasperation and made me move away from the woman who was now commanding the space. My eyes darted down to my hands. My eyes darted over to the woman who had her head down. My own eyes never seemed to leave her whenever I could catch her. She was perfectly content being alone. 

I was in fact the chubbiest person here. There was no way that my body was going to be like this now that I was out of wack. My body hadn't moved in awhile. Iy hadn't been worked out to the point where I had no idea what was going to happen. My eyes darted back down to my hands as I shifted away from the others who had been in the hallway though and kept my distance from those who were now eyeing me with huge eyes that never seemed to leave mine. I was the only one down here with seniority and thus everyone either feared me or looked up to me and it felt way too odd for me to even handle. 

My eyes darted over to the man who was now walking down the stairs towards us. I straightened my back and readied myself for the oncoming talk we were no doubt going to get.

"As you all may know, the apocalypse is now upon us. We are not going to back down from the onslaught of hate we are about to get. We are going to get the hate Jesus once got and we are going to make sure that we are on the wining side of history, now aren't we?"

Those of us who were outside of our rooms all exchanged a look as we moved away from the man who was at the top of the stairs. My eyes darted over to the other side of the hallway and looked at the man who was standing there. He didn't look at all like Rouge. It seemed a little bit weird but I had never even thought of another guard walking down the stairs. I outstretched my wings large enough to cover those who are around me.

The man kept walking down still shrouded in some sort of mystery. I shook my head as I moved away from the man, pushing the others back as I did so. My eyes darted to the other side of the room as I looked around the room. I shifted more as I looked down at my hands. The only intimidating thing about me was now my wings. The man looked me over as I shifted up towards him. 

The man was still shrouded in shadows before he dissipated into thin air. I dropped my wings and folded them back against my back. I was still getting used to moving them and having them there. I would need help getting dressed and modified clothing or just walk around shirtless all the time. But neither wasn't bad for me. I took no eyre at my flat-ish chest. With the right bra it looked like I had some sort of tits. But I would rather wear cloths and be able to strip them off. 

The others looked me over as I shifted a bit more, looking down at my hands as everyone began going back to their own work. My eyes dropped to the ground as I shifted a bit more. My eyes went back down to the ground and shifted more as I looked over at the man who was standing at the edge of the room, fiddling with his hands and pulling down his shirt. His head drifted up as I locked eyes with the man through his mass of black hair. He dropped his eyes almost as soon as I locked eyes with him.

But the pull to go over to him was far too great and I walked over to the man who had only just previously looked at me. My eyes went over to him and shifted a little bit more as I walked over to him. I touched his arms as I moved towards the man.

"I know him," The man looked me over as he lifted his head up. "I fucking know that man."

"How do you know him," I pressed as I looked him over as I shifted a little bit to look him over. 

The man sat down on the ground and I followed suit and shifted towards him. His eyes lifted a little bit more as I shifted a bit more. Out eyes locked eyes with the man. We kept our eyes went over to his. Our bodies moved towards him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. 

"He came to the hospital I was staying in and tried to convert us to his side," I looked over the man and shifted a little bit more. "He didn't get a lot of people. Just...yeah, one person, maybe two, from the hospital. His name is Micheal."

Micheal. I kept my head down for a moment as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. The name hung in the air for a moment as I looked over at the man. His eyes went over my own body as I looked out into the large, bunker-like room and looked over at the man. Our eyes just moved over me as I locked eyes with him. 

"So you decided to join Rouge?"

"Did you decide to join Rouge?"

I shook my head as I shifted in my seat, "No, no I did not. It was more so of a kidnapping for me."

"He had convinced me to join him after he kind of picked me up after the whole explosion."

"So what did you end up with?"

"I think I'm a chimera but I don't ever want to shift on command."

"At least you can push it to the back of your mind, so to speak. I can't even do that," My wings flickered behind me. "They are annoying."

"It's not as easy as pushing it back into the back of my head. It's an urge that is there all the motherfucking time. So many times I wanted to shift but I didn't. I didn't do it because I know how bad it had all felt as soon as I started to change. It hurt way too much."

"What did you even have to do to get in line with a man like Rouge?" 

I shrugged as I looked over at the man, "I was on the run after I killed my parents and he took me in...well...kidnapped me and here I am. I escaped but ended up back here."

The man shifted away from me, "Dark."

I nodded as I moved away from the man and shook my head lightly. Our bodies laid together as I shifted a little nit more and down at my hands. Our bodies moved close together as I looked over at the man. I shifted and wrapped a wing around his body. Our bodies moved together and we held each other. I shifted a little bit more. 

The man next to me was warm. His warmth was more than any other human I had ever felt. But I guess none of us were really were human any more. We were some dumb hybrids now with the ability to survive the blast that had destroyed half a city. We all should have been dead. It was supposed to be that we were all dead. We should have been. But we were all here and we were all alive. 

My eyes flickered down to the ground once more as I shifted away from the man. My eyes then drifted up to the top of the bunker. I shifted a little bit more and looked over at the man. We sat in silence for a bit as I looked down at my hands. The eerie silence had become more and more comforting to me now that I had spent the past few weeks down in the hospital being tended to by the nurses. We would have to go back to work as soon as possible and those who were new would need to be indoctrinated. At least that is what Nick had told me while I was waiting to recover more from my wounds. 

Nick came down a few hours later with our bodies had been sitting there for the entirety of the time since we had seen the man. My body moved up and towards my friend. Nick came down and placed his arms around me. My body moved into him and my arms moved and slumped around him. My wings relaxed and trailed against the floor. My body moved with him as I looked over him. His eyes went over me as he locked eyes with me.

"You look like shit my dude," Nick looked over me as he locked eyes with me. I nodded as I pulled him away from me and gave him a once over. 

Nick had his eyes over mine. But his face now boasted a huge scar that ran from the top of his head near his hairline down to his chin, highlighting his cheekbone with a sharp turn that was moving over his cheek. I smiled at the man as I turned towards the other person behind me.

"Hopefully I will be out in a few days, Kayla seems to be doing much better," I commented as I shifted in my spot. "So I think that we will be up with you in awhile."

Nick smiled as he wrapped an arm around me, "I was just about to ask you when you might be joining us again at the dinner table. We miss you."

"I hear you guys got more girls now that the explosion happened."

Nick nodded, "Mostly girls who had nowhere else to go and in the wake of what has actually happened, I think it might be best if we had housed them since we had the rooms and the means to do so. So long as they start to work as soon as they get here."

"So they are going to keep working so long as the world keeps turning. Sex work is the oldest profession and it's not about to stop now." 

A shiver went down my back as I locked eyes with Nick. His eyes twinkled lightly as he looked me over. His eyes went to my wings as he looked me over. He touched my wings. His eyes were on mine for a moment as if asking if I were okay with what was happening. I nodded and he touched my arm once more. My eyes dropped to the hand brushing over my wings.

"I want to meet you in the library, there is something wrong and there are ears everywhere."

"Like there aren't ears in the library?"

Nick raised his eyebrows and looked over me as he locked eyes with me giving me all the information I needed. His eyes were on me as he looked me over. 

"What time?"

"Can you do midnight?"

My eyes went over to him as I moved closer to him. Our bodies got close to him as I shifted a little bit more towards the man who locked eyes with me. He moved me over as I looked into his eyes. My eyes went over him as I shifted a little bit more. He shifted a little bit more. I wrote on his back my answer to his question. 

Nick placed his hands on either side of me once more and pulled me closer to him with his eyes all over mine. I shifted a little bit more as I leaned into his touch. I was happy he had come to see me. Nick smiled at me a little bit more and locked eyes with me and moved away as he went to tend to the others, chatting them up and trying to make sure that everyone was doing perfectly fine. 

My eyes dropped down to my hands as I moved down the hallway and into the room in which I was staying. Kayla was being tended to by a nurse who had some from the local hospital when she had heard about the explosion. My eyes went over to her as she tended to my sister. Her body was healing from the burns really well. When I had first seen her she had been covered in bandages from head to toe but now parts of her body had been uncovered and she had began to become a lot more healthy looking. 

Her skin was a little bit more pink and less red and heated. I shifted a bit more as I locked eyes with the man who were here. My eyes went down to her as I shifted to her then up to the nurse who smiled at me. She finished dressing my sister back up and smiled at me once more as he locked eyes with me once more and shifted out of the room as silent as a ghost. Kayla stood up in her bed and locked eyes with me. She began babbling and locked eyes with me. 

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" 

It was her favorite word and hadn't stopped saying it ever since she first started saying it. She had said it when I was changing her one day before I dropped her off at a babysitter for the day to go work. I had never told anyone else that I was the one who had seen all of her firsts. It would have pissed them off and led them to kill me and not the other way around. My eyes drifted down to her as she stretched her arms out and allowed me to get her out of the crib very carefully as to not cause her any pain. 

She walked around the room and smiled at my wings, becoming very interested in the feathers but I kept it away from him. To be honest, we all seemed like the fucking X-Men, locked in a big old house and not allowed to go out unless we absolutely had to because we had powers or whatever you might call it. 

She smiled as she reached out to touch my wings but I pulled them back and locked eyes with him. Our bodies did this dance for awhile as she strengthened the muscles she hadn't really been allowed to use since she had gotten her injuries. I dropped down to the ground and looked into her eyes as an orderly walked in with our food. I smiled at the man as he locked eyes with me. My eyes dropped down to the food as my mouth drooled at the thought of eating it.

Even with less than amazing supplies, the rest of the world kept churning with their eyes on the prize and made the world keep turning. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with him as I stretched my hands out towards the food and practically crawled towards the fattening food. My eyes went to the room as I shifted towards the food. 

My eyes dropped down to the food set in front of me and began inhaling the food right in front of me. I shifted towards the food placed in front of me. He locked eyes with me as I locked eyes with the orderly as the steaming pile of food in front of me and smiled as he walked back out of the room. 

Instead of the normal food I would get I was given fattening food that would allow me to plump up and get better since I had spent so many weeks in the hospital without any food which caused me to skinny up which worked for Nick for awhile but now everyone was demanding that we were at a healthy weight. 

My dinner came and went in an inhalation in which I had no sense of flavor and no sense of actually eating the food. Kayla had also eating and I had my eyes down the entire time. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at her. I shifted a little bit more to look over at my sister. Our eyes were over with her and I shifted to make sure she had eaten a bit of the food on my plate. I shifted and locked eyes with the time on the top of the door. 

It was only had a few more hours until I had to meet up with him. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man as I shifted a bit more and locked eyes with my sister. My eyes went down to my sister as she nommed on more and more food. I was so hungry and all of the forbidden food had made me so much more happy. My body moved as I looked down at my hands. She shifted a little bit and kept eating my food. 

We shared almost everything and had our bodies moved a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. She shifted a bit more and looked me over as she kept munching on the food. I shifted a bit more and kept eating my food. She locked me over and shifted a bit more and looked into my eyes. I moved more as I looked down at my hands. She moved over me and grabbed onto my wings, her baby talons digging into my body. My own body moved even more as I looked into her eyes as I locked eyes with the man on the other side. I shifted once more as I looked into his eyes.

~

I shifted up to the stairs with my hands on the banister. My eyes drifted up to the door and walked up without turning my attention to the door once more as I locked eyes with the man on the other side and down into the bunker. I shifted once more as I continued my uptick into the normal part of the building. The air becoming cooler and cooler as I went up. My eyes went down to the other side of the room. I placed my hand on the other side of the wall and the other onto the door handle. I took a deep breath and walked up into the main lobby. I turned to the side as I locked eyes with the glowing eyes of Nick. 

Nick moved towards the library and I followed suit, following Nick into the room. My eyes went down to my hands as I shifted into the cold room. Nick's shadow moved away and out of my sight for a moment. I shifted a bit more as I looked into the library with tall ceilings and tall bookshelves. My eyes drifted down to the other side of the room. I shifted towards the man in the back of the room and I placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. 

"What the hell couldn't tell me before?"

Nick looked me over in the darkness, his eyes glowing a deep purple as he looked over at me then to the door, "We didn't just end up like this. We are the chosen fifteen. I know it sounds weird but it was written in the Bible before someone took it out but in old, old versions it was said that we were going to do this. That God and Satan were going to fight to the death and destroy the world."

I shook my head, "You're getting this from a book written thousands of years ago, do you know how absolutely stupid you sound. It's like saying that you don't like gay people because someone thousands of years ago said that gay people weren't supposed to be apart of God's plan."

Nick's eyes drifted over once more as I began to turn away from him but his hand caught my wrist and pulled me back into his proximity, "Please believe me when I say this but you and Kayla show up in the Bible. Please, it says an angel will be the one to defeat Satan and become the new God, leaving the old Earth behind and start a new world with the sister they love."

I shook my head once more as I shifted away from the man who was with me and went back down the stairs as I looked down at him. I shifted a little bit more as I move away from the insane man who had tried to figure out where I went down to the other side of the bunker. Our bodies moved like zombies those who were out of brains or purpose which was super uncomfortable to see and gave off the weirdest vibes I had ever felt in my entire life.

My eyes dropped to the food in front of me. Back to the healthy food that I was supposed to eat. I was going to need to get used to the new food I was going to feel lot better then all of the junk I was supposed to be eating to get a little bit fatter. My eyes dropped to the floor as I moved away from Rouge. He looked so much more hardened now. My eyes went over to Nick as he locked eyes with me. His eyes were purple now. Much more purple but shifted to blue every so often but stayed mostly purple. The table was a lot more spry than what I had thought but those of us who had been in the hospital had all been called up to have a meeting with Rouge over the breakfast. 

I picked at the food on my plate and looked into the eyes of the man who was with me. It was the man who had confessed that he didn't ever want to shift ever again. I shifted a bit more and looked down at my hands. His eyes went over me as I looked over the man who moved away from me. His eyes danced over mine as I locked eyes with him. Our bodies moved away from each other a bit as I locked eyes with the man who was with me. 

I shifted my body away from the man who was also here and went more uncomfortable as I looked at him. His eyes were on me as I looked into his eyes. My body moved away from him as we sat at the table. I shifted a bit more and looked down at my hands and moved away from him and shifted to the other side of the table. Rouge locked eyes with me, his eyes forcing me back to sit next to the man. Our bodies moved a little bit closer to the other. 

I kept picking at my food, the air feeling a bit more awkward than when it had already been. My eyes dropped to my hands as I moved away from him and looked down at my hands. My body moved towards the other man as I shifted a bit more and looked into his eyes. 

I looked down at my hands and moved away from him but was shot back into my seat as I looked down at my food. I kept moving my food around as I looked down at my hands. Our bodies moved as I looked into his eyes. Rouge growled at me and then looked to Nick. My eyes moved down ate my hands as I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. My body moved a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. 

Nick shifted, "So what is on your agenda today Rouge?"

Awkward question but whatever would work for getting us to talking. 

"I don't have to tell you anything, scum."

Nick shot back and seemed to hold back his tongue as I shifted to the side. Rouge sent a look down to Nick and shifted a little bit more as the awkwardness weighed heavily on me. I shifted a little bit and looked down at my hands as I shifted away from the man as Rouge looked out across the table. 

"Scum, you all used to be scum but the whole explosion made you into incredible human beings. You were all chosen as apart of the fifteen. The fifteen meant to aid in the apocalypse. You are apart of the fifteen are meant to aid me and only me in the coming of the apocalypse. Our victory will mean that we have won the war against pesky demons and you shall not disobey me, do you understand?"

As not to disappoint or get killed we all nodded our heads as we looks down at our food and out heads. We moved slowly through dinner as we began to eat our food finally. But it didn't do much as we all ate as slow as snails. Our bodies moved as slow as I had expected to them. Our body moved slowly as I took in my surroundings next to me. My body moved slightly as I shifted back up to the other side of the house and up the stairs and into my room. It was almost time to start work for me as I had gotten my release to go back to work. 

I cleaned up my new scars as best as I could but it was a lot worse than what I could have ever imagined. My whole body seemed to be covered in light pink and brown marks as I moved away from the man who had held me captive for as long as possible. I had escaped and now he held me captive once more as I shifted more in my seat once more as I moved into my waiting position and waited to move once more and shifted in my bed. I could tell, even so I could feel that his eyes went over me once more as I attempted to hear what might be happening on the intercom. No buzzing. I wasn't being heard. I wasn't being watched. My whole body tensed. 

I shifted a bit more as I looked over to the other side of the room and I shifted a little bit more and kept my head down for the time being. I didn't need much more encouragement than what was happening at the moment. My eyes went to the computer in hopes I could pass the time that way but I had no way to do that. I would just have to wait for someone to come in and waited for the moment another person, in the dark, would walk up to the mansion looking for sex and comfort in the time of the end of the world.


	10. Children of Love

My own eyes drifted down to my seats as I locked eyes with the man who was coming into the room. I had never seen him before but I assumed he just wanted his fix of a man with wings. I outstretched them and smiled at the man only to receive a scream of terror as he ran away from me. A sigh left my mouth once more as I looked over to the man who ran away from me. I shifted a bit more as I looked down at my hands. I walked out into the hallway. Rouge glared up at me from the bottom of the stairs. I shifted a bit more. I locked eyes with him as I turned away and back into the room.

My body moved a lot quicker than I had expected as I straightened my back and looked into his eyes. I shifted ever so slightly and looked over at the window. My sister was still down in the hospital wing. No intention of coming up any time soon from what Nick had relayed to me. She was doing much better than what I had to do. My eyes shifted down to the ground as the thought of Kayla being all alone crossed my mind.

I just stood from my spot and looked over at the man who was now running across the field. My eyes just dropping to the other side of the room as I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. My body stiffened as the man stopped in the middle of the backyard. Our bodies did not move from the moment I stood until the moment I sat down. Rouge went after the man like a rouge dog which I guess was where he got his name. His body was a lot faster than what I had thought. My body moved a little bit more as the vampire ripped the thought out of the man who had lived with me.

The screams of the man were just as thick as the other time I had heard them. My eyes darted down to my hands as I shifted in my spot and moved away from the vision of the man as I looked out into the backyard once more. Blood was in place of the man. Just a small amount though. It was all a bit more than what I had thought about since Rouge was a vampire and the fact that he was supposed to be a bloodsucker. I kept my head down for a moment as Rouge cleaned up the rest of the blood on the ground.

I shifted a little bit more as I moved away from him. His eyes. Rouge's eyes were all over mine as I looked down at him. He didn't even move away from the blood. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. His eyes were as red as shit. Not the normal gold I had been used to. My body moved away from the balcony.

My body moved away from the desk as well as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as I pulled my body away as my wings came away from my body. I shifted a little bit more as my wings stretched out as I let out a roar. My whole body felt a little bit better. I moved away from the room and out into the world. My eyes dropped to the ground as I looked at the other people who had come out to view what the problem had been. I shifted a bit more as I looked into Nick's eyes.

I felt so damned trapped right where I was. So fucking trapped and isolated in a place I knew I needed to get out of but had no plan to any time soon. It all felt a little too real now that I had gone back to the man who said he was supposed to take care of me. My whole body was supposed to feel like I was going to die here. I was going to die here and so was Kayla. I was going to die besides the people who were supposed to be out and being normal human beings. I wasn't supposed to be here as well. I was supposed to be here being whored out by some vampire who was going to keep whoring us out.

Nick rushed up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders, pushing me into the room once more and placed me onto the bed. His hand was over my mouth to stop me from screaming. My wings spread out a little bit more and went down defeated once more. Nick sat down next to me, figuring out how to sit next to me with a bit more caution then I had seen him do. My eyes darted down to him as he glowed. He smelled like death, something I hadn't noticed before but he smelled like death.

I shifted away from him a little bit as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as I tried to get out of the room. My eyes went down to my lap. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man in the room with my. Nick tensed up as he looked me over. His jaw unhinged and dropped halfway down his torso. His face and body became more skeletal. An earthly wail came from his mouth. The room shook and the glass broke. My body didn't even move from its locked place on the wall. My eardrums threatened to burst.

The door flung open and Rouge walked in with a smile on his face. Our bodies moved together for a moment as he flung me back and out into the hallway. Rouge slammed the door behind me and left me out in the open to others who had walked out of their rooms and into the hallway. 

I wrangled the others into the lobby away from the radius of the wail coming out of Nick's mouth. I shifted a little bit more as I rounded them up and moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more and looked at each and every single one who had come down to the ground. I shifted ever so slightly as I locked eyes with the man who had walked out of my room. I shifted a little bit more and counted everyone who had come down. It didn't seem that bad to me but it felt off. The count seemed so off to me but I kept counting anyway. I shifted a little bit and locked eyes with the man at the top of the stairs.

His body weakly moved down the stairs as the wail stopped for a moment and looked me over. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with the man. He stumbled down and ushered us outside. The wails continued only a few short seconds later. Rouge's eyes darted around and locked eyes with me for a moment. His eyes were on men for a moment as I locked eyes with the man who moved away from me.

Rouge looked tired as hell with bags underneath his eyes. His body looked like it was about to die. It was going to be one hungry boy. It was absolutely hard to see as I shifted away from the man who looked ready to pounce. I shifted a little bit as I looked down at my hands. My wings extended once more as I shifted a little bit more. I backed away from the man and forced the others back. Our bodies moved away from the vamp and forced them back away from them. Our bodies moved away from him as I locked with each other.

Our bodies shifted a little bit as I looked into their eyes. We moved away from each other and locked eyes with Rouge. His body slumped over and looked into my eyes as he dropped to his knees. We moved away from him as he moved away from him. Rouge choked out as the floodlights lit him up. Humans walked around us as our eyes locked with each other.

We moved a little bit as we moved away from the vampire whose eyes glowed red as he kept forward and attached his lips onto someone who moved away from me. The bits were completely done and I was the only one who saw the whole thing. The person's throat being ripped out of their neck. Their squished scream being violently cut short. The ravenous look Rouge had as he bit the flesh off of their body. Every square inch of their body was being ripped apart by the vampire. Blood spurted onto my wings as I locked eyes with the man who moved towards me. The air was cold and I wrapped my wings around me.

"Get them back inside," Rouge growled as he looked me over, wiping the blood off of his face. "Nick will stop wailing soon. Someone is going to die soon but I don't think it would be any one of us."

I shivered as I locked eyes with the man as I shifted a little bit. I looked over to the man once more as I walked away from him. Our bodies moved away from Rouge as I shielded the others of the sight of the body in front of me which had been reduced to nothing but a skeleton. My body moved once more and shifted to keep them from even looking at the man.

I looked down at my hands as I shifted away from the skeleton once more. I shifted away from the skeleton. My body moved away from him and shifted a little bit more as I tried to keep the people in front of me from stopping to see what is happening. I shifted a little bit more and looked over at the man. I moved them into the room and looked over at the person and shifted a little bit more. I shifted and locked eyes with the chimera man. His eyes dragged over mine before I walked away from him and up to my own room.

I went into the room as I looked around at the mess Nick had made. He had started cleaning up and looked up when I walked in. His eyes went over me as I shifted away from the man who had made my room a complete mess. Nick moved towards me and locked eyes with me for a moment. His eyes went over mine as he stood up. He walked up to me and shifted a little bit more in his spot and looked into my eyes.

"Sorry for messing up your room," Nick locked eyes with me as he moved closer to me, glass in one of his hands. "I didn't mean for this to happen. It just came out."

"It's okay. Just a side affect of what happened to all of us. It is just going to have to become our new reality."

Nick nodded and went back to cleaning up with me. A soft smile appeared on my face as I began helping him with the mess that had been made. It would take much longer than expected. My body moved to sit down at the bed. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with the man who had come into the room. Nick moved to keep cleaning up. I only moved to get to the trashcan. Nick looked at my body and looked into my eyes. I shifted a little bit in my bathroom and looked myself over in the mirror. Nick placed his hands over on me and shifted a little bit more.

I moved away from him and looked him over. His eyes went over me and smiled at me for a moment and locked eyes with me once more. My eyes dropped to my hands and turned away from the man who was with me. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with myself in the mirror. I shifted a little bit more in my spot, getting ready to walk out of the bathroom but kept looking at the person I no longer recognized in the mirror. I shifted a bit more as I turned around and looked into my reflection.

My wings took up the back of the bathroom just enough for it to become uncomfortable in there without folding them up which was also pretty uncomfortable for me. I shifted a little bit more and moved out of the bathroom. His eyes went over mine as I locked eyes with Nick and moved around the now much bigger room. It had apparently been renovated to now accommodate my wings. Nick moved closer to me and looked at the glass still all over the floor.

"We should get a vacuum," I shifted towards my body closer to the man I was supposed to love. "To get the smaller pieces of glass."

Nick smiled as he walked out of the room and into my eyes. I shifted a little bit more and looked out the door. Nick moved a lot faster now. But Rouge looked like he was going to collapse of dehydration. He was still thin and looking dead as fuck. I guess he hadn't gotten. His eyes went over me for a moment as I looked over the vampire. He stumbled back outside and into the front yard.

More shrill screams came from the front yard. I shifted a little bit as I looked out the backyard window and away from the shrill screams of the dying man. I could no longer feel anything. The death around me had become so normal to me. It had come out of nowhere now that I was supposed to be feeling like the angel I was supposed to be. Though I was far from one.

The air around me was chill still but there had been ways to keep the chill away. Anyone with space heaters had been required to hook them up to generators and set them outside. We were meant to keep lights on but no one had enough money for that. It was a lot less money for someone like Rouge to keep lights on. It didn't seem much of a bad thing for him but he was making money off of the backs of prostitutes. But we all could still pay to keep money on and had donated enough money to keep the lights on for a select few people if they so chose. I shifted a little bit more and looked down at my hands for a moment and the scars that now inhabited them. I had only worn a pair of pants today which was a lot easier then trying to get on a shirt. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with a person standing in the middle of the backyard. Its eyes were darker then the night around it and moved away from the treelike in the back.

The shadow zipped up to the balcony and slipped through the slit in between the doors. The shadow moved towards me and locked eyes with me once more, tiling its head in a very Micheal Myers fashion and walked towards me. Well, floated towards me. Its eyes were all over me and darted towards me and locked eyes with me. Our bodies danced around each other.

"What do you want from me," I finally asked after a few moments later as the shadow like boogeyman walked towards me.

"You are going to cause the apocalypse, you are the one," Smoke came out of the smoke-person's mouth and looked over me. "You are the one who shall make the world go up in fire and smoke."

I shifted away from the man who looked me over, "You are supposed to not be here."

The smoke tilted its head, "Then maybe you might love me in a different form?"

The smoke hardened into a liquid then a solid human form. She moved across the room and checked himself out in the mirror and I did as well. She was tall and dark as the smoke she had come from. Her skin gave off an almost purple glow. Her body moved away from mine and locked eyes with me. Her eyes were white and milky all over. Her body moved like smoke on the wind. Her body moved over me as I looked her over. She shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with me.

A shiver went down my spine as I locked eyes with her. She moved a little bit more and looked me over. She carried herself with a murderess type vibe as I moved around her. She smiled at me and looked me over.

"Do you like me in this form now, angel," Her voice was like the smoke she came from. "Maybe now you will listen to me."

I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the woman in my room. I moved towards him and looked into his eyes. My body moved away from her and towards the balcony as I looked into her eyes. My body pressed into the freezing glass and looked into his eyes. He locked eyes with me. I shifted a bit more and looked into the demonesses eyes. Demoness? Was that the right word for her? Would that be the word I would use for her.

I shifted to the left and locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. I looked down at my hands and moved away from her.

"You are the chosen one, remember that angel."

"What do you even me?"

"You shall bring about the end of the world and I will be the one to make sure that you get through that."

I shifted a bit more and locked eyes with the woman who was now standing in front of me. I shifted a little bit more and looked down at my hands. She moved away from me and into the hallway. Any thought to stop her didn't even cross my mind until she was out of the room. Rouge let out a growl, the only growl I knew by the sound. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with Nick outside of the room. He moved a little bit more and looked into his eyes. I moved a little bit more and locked eyes with the man who was also in the room with me.

"Who is that?"

"My guardian demon."

~

I was tasked with helping out the new ones get accustomed to their new place before we even began working on our powers. Nick was tasked with this as well and stood next to me. I shifted from side to side on either of my feet as I locked eyes with each and every one of the new ones who had come into the house, including my guardian demon who was begrudgingly roped into this after trying to talk to the man who had held us all captive.

"Well, I hope you all read the binder but since none of you have been sex workers before you are going to have to learn a few things."

The chimera who had finally identified himself as Sebastian, raised his hand, "Is this anything like porn?"

"It can be, occasionally, but for some of you nerds here who have never even gotten so much as a hand job through your jeans, there is a lot you need to learn."

Sebastian seemed to take note of the burn directed at him as I shifted away from the man who was also tasked with helping the others. My eyes dropped to the ground as I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man who threatened to shift at any moment. My eyes dropped to the ground as I moved away from the man who was eyeing me.

Nick placed a hand on my shoulder and reigned me in a bit as he moved in front of me and smiled at me before moving away from me. I moved away from the men and women in front of me and decided to keep my head down. He seemed to the only one who had as much experience as he did in calming the nerves of new people who had just come in. Even though I didn't have this type of indoctrination and moved to look me over. I shifted a little bit more and looked over at Nick.

"Over the corse of the next few weeks we are going to show you everything you need to know about this entire experience. You will be shadowing one of the other people here and will have to follow their every instruction."

"Jaimie, you are going to be paired up with Antonio. Carson and Ashley-Anne, you are paired up with Joanna. Sebastian you are paired up with Violet. No one shall be with me at all."

I shifted a little bit more as I reached out to Sebastian who reluctantly took my hand. I led him up to my room which was still not cleaned. Glass was still all over the floor. I shifted a little bit more in my seat and looked down at my hands as Sebastian entered the room. I shifted a little bit more and looked into the room. I shifted a little bit more and looked into the eyes of my new roommate. Sebastian smiled lightly as he looked me over.

"So, your name is Sebatian then?"

"Yes, it is," Sebastian nodded and looked me over as he moved into my room. "And you name is Violet. Now that the obvious is out of the way."

I shifted my body away from the man I looked down at my hands as I moved away from the man who was in the room. I shook my head a little bit as I walked over to the door and smiled at the man. His eyes looked with mine and I moved closer to him. I moved away from him and looked over at Rouge from the top of the stairs.

"I could use a vacuum up here, please?"

Rouge nodded as he looked me over and nodded his head and looked me over. I shifted once more and looked down at my hands as I moved away from him. I locked eyes with the man who moved around the room as I waited for Rouge or one of his goons to come up with the vacuum. A sigh left my mouth as I moved away from him and looked down at my hands. Sebastian looked at my hands as I moved away from him and smiled at me. I shifted a little bit more as I moved towards the bed.

Sebastian looked me over as he placed his hand on my shoulder and set my eyes on the other side of the room. Sebatian smiled at me as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as I looked him over. Sebastian leaned back onto the bed and rolled over. I shifted slightly as I looked into his eyes.

"It's going to be hard with those wings, isn't it?"

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah, sleeping."

I nodded lightly as I looked into his eyes and leaned back into my bed. I shifted a little bit to get more comfortable in my seat and smiled at him as I moved away from him. Our bodies moved together for a moment as we tried to figure what position was best suited for the both of us. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes as we faced each other.

"Goodnight roomie."

I shifted a little bit as I looked up at the man who was now with me. I looked down at the man who had slipped so far downing the covers that I had felt the man curl up next to me and smile at me as he held me close to him. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at the man. His sleeves had lifted up revealing some pretty nasty bandages that looked like they hadn't been changed in days. I wanted so badly to change them but knew it would be bad if I even wanted to touch them. I tried shifting away from the man but he cuddled me a little bit closer.

I shook him lightly and looked into his eyes as he slowly opened them up, "We have to get ready for breakfast."

Sebastian nodded as I moved away from him. He hastily pulled down his sleeves and locked eyes with me as he moved up. I didn't make any mention as to what I had seen. He would tell me in his own time as soon as he looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man who had the bandages on his wrists and love in his eyes. I shifted a little bit more and looked into his eyes.

"So, you must have seen them. I can tell by the way you're looking at me. You see the bandages."

"Do you want me to clean them out for you," I offered as I looked into his wows. I moved away from him as he pulled up his sleeves. "I don't make any claims to be the better cleaner than the nurses who didn't."

"I wouldn't let them touch my bandages but since we're going to be roommates then I guess you have to see the good, the bad and the ugly."

I moved my body away from the man and locked eyes with the man as he pulled the tape off the bandages and reveals two long and deep cuts in either wrist. He smiled lightly up at me as I shifted a little bit and went over to the bathroom to grab some first aid supplies. I came back a few moments later and looked into his eyes as he moved a little bit more towards me. He placed his arms out and let me inspect his arms.

There was blood cakes onto his arms that only seemed to want to breath. I shifted a little bit more as he allowed me to look at the stitches that needed to be taken out. Sebastian seemed to take note of my look and shifted towards the bed, sitting down I set myself down in front of him on my knees and began to set to myself to work. He smiled lightly as I looked into his eyes once more as I shifted down to begin with the stitches.

I shifted a little bit as I kept working on his stitches. He winced and looked me over as I moved away from him as I looked into his eyes. He kept winching and moving away from me but I steadied his hands and moving away from him. His eyes shifted a little bit more as I shifted away from the man who had cuts in his wrists.

"What brings someone to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Cut their wrists," My hands unintentionally touched the scars on his writs both deep and shallow. "I mean I've been that bad before but I had never wanted to actually cut my wrists before."

"I wanted to die so badly. I really wanted to die as badly as I had ever wanted and I just started feeling the pain inside of me was just so bad that I decided to die in the only way I knew how to."

I nodded lightly as I moved onto the stitched and smiled at him as he locked eyes with me. He kept wincing a little bit as I kept cleaning up his arms. His smile as a lot brighter than I had ever seen as I looked into his eyes for a moment and moved away from him as I looked into his eyes once more as I moved away from him. I shifted slightly as I helped him up and down to breakfast.


	11. Johnny Ringo

Breakfast the next morning was as awkward as it should be as I moved away from the man at the head of the of the table. I shifted towards the man who was with me as my roommate. His eyes dropped down to the ground and the food in front of me. I shifted once more and looked into his eyes. I moved my eyes down to the ground and sighed lightly as I ate my food as stiffly as possible. My whole body was tense. The entire house was tense. There had been such a noticeable change in Rouge as I moved away from him. I kept my eyes on my food as the air was as thick as frozen butter.

I could only look on in disgust as a woman was dragged up to the table with her eyes black and swollen and her lip torn open. It had only been a few days and Rouge was letting beaten girl sit at the table with us. It was an odd choice for him to do such a thing but I no doubt let him do whatever he wanted now that the end of the world was more prominent and imminent in out heads than anything else. 

The end of the world was the first thing in my head. I was the person who was told that I was going to be the one to save the world when the time comes. Or be the doom of it. No one was really clear on that. But I didn't care what was the outcome as long as I was dead by the end of it. As long as I was dead by the end of this. I would love to be dead by the end of this. God, if I was dead by the end of this I would cry. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into Rouge's eyes. If looks could kill then I would be dead by now. He didn't even spare me a mercy kill as my eyes dropped down back to my food. 

I kept eating as I pushed my food around on my plate and shifted the food around before I pushed it into my mouth after a few moments. Rouge would have hated how slow I was going but his eyes held some sort of good in it. I moved towards him as I looked into his eyes. Still held some sort of good in it. I didn't know why he was holding good in his eyes but it was a lot better than what I had been accustomed to. It was so much better than the evil it had normally held. My eyes dropped down to my hands as I pushed more food into my mouth and cleaned off my plate earlier than the other girls who were with me. Even faster than most of the men at the table. I didn't mind all but it was all I cared about after awhile as more and more people kept their heads down and pushed the food around. I shifted in my seat anxiously as I moved to get out of my chair as soon as possible but Rouge kept his eyes trained on me. 

"You can leave Violet. I don't want you wasting precious time here, wasting away instead of helping out around the house."

"Master-"

"Please don't call me master, call me Charles or Charlie, please. I expect nothing less from my charges."

"I should surely wait for my roommate and new charge Sebastian to finish up his food before I go anywhere else?"

"I will send him into the library when he's done. Surely he knows where that is. If not I will have someone where it is."

I didn't have any argument as I stood from my seat and moved closer to the other side of the house and into the library where I would sit and wait for Sebastian to come in and join me. I sat for a moment as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more in the hard seats as I looked into his eyes once more. I shifted once more as I looked down at the books in front of me. No doubtedly left by the previous occupants in the room. Sebastian came in a few moments later and looked over the other side of the room with all of the books. 

"If you are looking for a good read, I suggest House of Leaves if you are ever looking for one."

"I already read it. Thank you for the recommendation though."

"Then I suggest The Whalestoe Letters for your reading pleasure," I smiled up at the man as he looked me over before taking a seat at the table across from me. "It is a really short read compared to Leaves."

"I will give it a shot. Same person?"

I nodded as he looked into my eyes and I shifted away from the man who was staring straight back at me. The man shifted on either foot and locked eyes with me before lowering his eyes back down again. 

"You don't have to keep you head down, okay?"

Sebastian lifted his head as he looked into my eyes and tapped his fingers on the table and kept his eyes drifting about the room. I shifted a little bit as I looked the man in the eyes, "You are going to have to learn about good eye contact if you are ever going to make any money."

"What if I don't want to make any money?"

"Do you like having lights? A bed to sleep on? Clothes on your back? Food in your mouth that wasn't scavenged from the bottom of the trashcan?"

Sebastian nodded and locked eyes with me. He moved uncomfortably in his seat as he looked me over. I looked down at my hands and shifted away from the man. 

"Good, now let's start with some ground rules."

I stood from my seat as I locked eyes with the man who had followed me. I shifted in my seat once more and looked down at my hands. I looked up at Rouge and shifted a little bit away from the now very nice vampire. It almost happened overnight. His eyes were full of nice feelings that I never even saw before. A smile on his face that wasn't sadistic made my skin crawl. His veins were glowing gold instead of the purple it was normally supposed to be which made my skin crawl as badly as it had ever been as I moved away from the man who was across from me. I shifted into the wall and locked eyes with the man across the room as he sauntered towards me. 

Rouge turned towards me and locked eyes with me as he outstretched his arms, "Don't you just love it here?"

"Y-yes," I stammered out as I didn't move away from the man and locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room as not to anger him. "I do love it here."

"A very nice place for such a nice man," Rouge smiled at me and looked me over. "Isn't it?"

"Yes. It is. A very nice place for a very nice man," I shifted a little bit more away from the man as I looked down at my hands. Honestly, his way of becoming nice overnight was not good for any of us and a lot creepier than him being mean.

I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man who moved over to me as I looked over at the man. My body moved a little bit more as I shifted away from him. Our bodies moved way from him and locked eyes with him and moved closer to him. I shifted a little bi more as I moved away from the man. Our bodies moved away from him for a moment as I tried to get away from the man who sat next to me. 

Rouge tilted his head to the side and pointed to my chest which was still very much out and about, "Come on, you are supposed to be working as a sex worker, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yes mas-Charles."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"When I can make money to support my sister and I, I do. But I do really enjoy it a lot. I really do." 

"Then I suggest you continue to help out your sister," Rouge smiled as he looked me over. "And I won't keep any of the money you make from your work. You need it more than I do." 

I shifted a little Bir more and locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room, "Are you sure? We need to keep the power on. We need to keep food on the table and the others can't make enough to keep us together."

I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes and moved towards him once more as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with him. I moved towards him as the man moved towards the man who was also with me. His eyes held the kindness I never thought I would see from the man who looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as I shifted and looked into his eyes. 

"I have enough girls to keep this place afloat," I nodded as I turned away from the man who was now up in my face. I shifted a little bit and moved my face away from him. He smiled at me as he locked eyes with me for a moment. "You should be able to go out there and get your money without my interference."

"Thank you, Charles." 

Rouge nodded and moved away from me and disappeared into his office. I shifted a little bit as I walked up the stairs and into my own room as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. Sebastian sat on the bed and looked up a the man who sat on the other side of the room...Nick. I let out a sigh as his eyes were on mine as I moved away from him. I looked Nick up and down before pointing to the door. Nick nodded only slightly as I allowed him to walk passed me and out of the room.

"Why would you let him in here Sebastian?"

Sebastian shrugged as I looked into his eyes, "Don't let him in without my permission, okay? This room is off limits to those who aren't anyone that isn't you or me, okay?"

I shifted towards the man as I locked eyes with him before moving into the bathroom as I waited for Sebastian's response to me, "Of course sir. I won't do it again sir." 

I locked eyes with the man in the mirror as I moved away from the reflection. I shifted on my feet and locked eyes with him. My body was still covered in burns and peeling skin that I had to keep as clean as possible. My body moved a little bit more as I looked down at the actual scars and not the ones in the mirror.

"Need help with that," Nick looked me over and locked eyes with me. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. His body moved away from me as I looked into his eyes for a moment. 

"Yeah, thank you," I turned my back to my roommate and let him take care of me for once. My body moved to the bathtub and I sat down into the chair as I moved away from him and looked over my shoulder. "I am so sorry that I look like this." 

"You don't have to apologize for the way you look jus as I don't have to apologize for the way look," Sebastian rolled up his sleeves and looked into my eyes before turning on the water. "Should I touch the wings or not?" 

"Touch the wings. Get the water all of it. I won't be flying at any point and at any time soon."

Sebastian nodded as he looked me over and bent down to get on my level. He touched my wings slightly before reaching up to the showered and locked eyes with me for a moment as I shifted a little bit more. My body moved forward so Sebastian touched over my body and pulled me over as I moved away from him with a hiss. Sebastian locked eyes with me for a moment as he pulled my body moved closer to him a lot more careful to him. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man who moved away from me.

Sebastian was careful to move his hands over me. He smiled at me as he moved the cold water over my shoulders and bodies as I shifted towards the man who had a smile on his face. He was careful to move away from me when I hissed and carefully added some soap onto my body. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man who was washing me over. 

"So, did you land yourself in a psych ward for your little attempt?" 

The question came out of my mouth before I could even catch myself asking it. Sebastian paused as he looked me over. His eyes locked with mine for a moment as he looked me over. Obviously I shouldn't have asked that type of question. My whole body shifted as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the bathtub wall. His eyes filled with sorrow for a brief moment before he nodded his head. I stiffened as I looked into his eyes. 

"Yeah, I was immediately put in there after my hospital stay after a physiologist asked me a few questions that showed that I was a 'danger to myself and others' which was more so of a involuntary stay."

"I'm sorry if that brought up any bad memories and you didn't even have to tell me that."

Sebastian shook his head as he looked me over, "No, it's okay. You can ask me anything you want. We are meant to be roommates for the time being and I don't really care if you ask me about my time in the psych ward. It doesn't really mean much to me now that the world is supposed to be ending."

"I don't want the world to end," I chocked out as Sebastian locked eyes with me for a moment with my voice barely above a whisper. "I just want everything to go back to normal." 

Sebastian nodded and locked eyes with me for a moment as I shifted a little bit in my seat as I locked eyes with the man who was washing me. His eyes were moving over my body as he washed me up and locked eyes with me. I moved around when he locked eyes with me for a moment and motioned for me to move. Sebastian lifted my arms up and washed underneath my arms for a moment. I moved limply as I moved with his command as he moved the loofa over me and washed my underarms. 

"You're the one who killed their mom and dad, right?"

"Mom and step-dad but the police can't really track me. My mom never got me a birth certificate so I'm a ghost in the system."

"That's why the newspeople were saying. They started calling you the Ghost Killer."

"I only killed two people but it seems like I'm about to kill so many more people," A sigh left my mouth as I moved away from the man who locked eyes with me as he turned me just far enough to look him in the eyes. 

"What do you mean?"

"I just...the woman who looks as dark as night," Sebastian nodded. "She's my guardian demon of sorts. Don't know how I know that but just trust me when I say she's from Hell and the actual place where I think I'm about to go if I don't fight in this war. She told me I was the one who was supposed to be the one to lead the charge towards Satan and God."

"The wings suggest you're an angel and I think you should tap into those powers if you can."

"Says the man who never wants to willingly shift ever again," I groaned as I locked eyes with the man washing me up who set the loofa down and nodded. 

"Yeah, says the guy who never wants to willingly shift again but I seriously suggest that we should see what your powers might be besides the whole white wing thing."

"I didn't think angels existed until awhile ago," I looked into Sebastians eyes as I looked at him. "And I am the first one I have ever met." 

"And you are the first one I have ever met but you know the saying," Sebastian locked eyes with me as he turned me around and kept washing my back for a moment before standing me up and washing my ass and legs. "And I really need to know what might be the limits of angels. Humor me."

"Oh I will humor you alright," My voice was dripping with sarcasm as he turned me back around and locked eyes with me for a moment and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I will humor you."

I shifted a little bit in my seat, attempting to get out of the bathtub with myself but as I locked eyes with the man, he helped me out of the bathtub. He smiled as he walked out and left me shivering for a moment as he went into the closet in my room as I heard him rustle around as I shivered a little bit until he came back into the room with a fluffy towel and wrapped it around my body as best he could before I wrapped my wings against my body. He gently patted me down and locked eyes with me for a moment. 

"I didn't mean to leave you that long, I'm sorry Violet...or do you prefer Ghost?"

"I don't mind either, you can call me either one." 

Sebastian nodded as he locked eyes with me as he moved closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder for a moment. His eyes went over me as he helped dry me off. His smile was nice as he looked me over for a moment and shifted in my seat a little bit more as he locked eyes with me for a moment. 

"You look amazing," Sebastian turned me around and gave me a smile as he locked eyes with me and moved away from me for a moment to give me a once over as I shifted back to the front and looked over the man who was helping me bath myself. His eyes were all over mine as he contented to dry me off as best he could before he grabbed the hair dryer off the counter and began drying my wings off which was the tedious task at hand. 

"Thank you," I said a few moments later after I processed what he had said. I smiled at the man who locked eyes with me as I shifted to give him more access to my wings and the fluffy wings he was attempting to dry. "Sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Responding to you so late," I smiled at him for a moment and looked into his eyes for a moment. "I don't like actually responding so late."

"Takes a moment for you to respond, so what?"

I nodded as I looked down at my hands and shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes once more as he fluffed up my wings. The hot air touching my shoulders wasn't the best thing I could ever think of but the heat made my burns moved a little bit. But Sebastian seemingly turned to a cooler setting and smiled at me as I looked into his eyes for a moment. Sebastian kept fluffing up my wings and gave me a smile for a moment. 

I shifted a little bit more as the heat hit my wings. I shifted a little bit more as I turned over to Sebastian. He stopped the hair dryer and locked eyes with me for a moment as I looked into his eyes for a moment as he gave me a smile as he moved away from me for a moment as I looked into his eyes. He smiled lightly as I gave him one more look before attempting to walk out of the bathroom before the man stopped me. He locked eyes with me as I moved closer to the man who looked me over.

I shifted a little bit more and looked down at his hand and exposed wrist. I shifted a little bit more, moving my eyes up to his for a quick moment as I looked into his eyes. He pulled me in and placed a kiss on my cheek for a quick moment.

"Put on some pants," He whispered into my ear. I looked my eyes with him for a moment. He smiled as I turned around and walked back out of the room. "You need them."

I nodded as I looked into his eyes once more as I moved away from him as I walked into the room. I shifted a little bit more as I moved into the room and shifted a little bit more as I looked over the clothing Sebastian had seemingly set out on my bed. Sebastian stayed in the bathroom for a moment, maybe cleaning up the room that I had cleaned up. I looked over some of the sweatpants and pajama bottoms put on the bed. I picked one up and shifted a little bit more and looked down at my hands as I slipped into the bed.

Sebastian came into the room a few hours later as I was already winding down into bed and shifted a little bit more as I locked into his eyes. My body moved a little bit more as I shifted a little bit more and moved into his body and looked into his eyes. 

Sebastian smiled as my eyes began to get heavy. He wrapped an arm around me and locked eyes with me as I shifted a little bit more as I moved away from him slightly as I locked eyes with him for one last time as I finally decided to get to sleep. Our bodies moved sort of closer to each other as we held each other close for a moment as the last thing I had ever felt before I fell into my deep sleep.

Rouge seemed way too nice and everyone seemed to take note of the change in our leader. We exchanged looks with every act of kindness. He would smile at me every time I would pass by him. A few of the girls kept working in the sex industry and making a lot of money for the house. A few of the people had treated us like gods as we raked in more money than anyone else in the room. I shifted and locked eyes with the man who was on the other side of the hallway. He smiled and reached out a hand to me. I could not deny him my hand so I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. 

Rouge moved away from him and locked eyes with him for a moment as he took me out of the back of the house and into the backyard. He kept walking me just long enough in silence that I was going to get away from him. I shifted a look into his eyes as I moved into the woods with him. My eyes dropped down to the tattooed hands he had so desperately held in his own hands. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with him for a moment. 

Rouge's eyes sparkled as he walked into the forrest with me. My eyes dropped as he led me in a little bit more and away from the prying eyes of others, "You are one of my top earners and I am glad that you are but I should want you to stop if you feel uncomfortable with any of the men coming in here, yes?"

"Of course, Charles, of course I will," My eyes drifted up to his as he paused in a small fae circle which didn't seem any bit nice as well. "Please get us out of the circle."

"Faes won't harm God and one of his," Rouge leaned in and touched a strand of hair and put it behind my ear. "Angels."

I shivered as I looked into the man's eyes. He was a little too nice to what I felt. My whole body ached for me to run away. To leave. To get away from the man who still held me captive for as long as I could. To get away from the man who called himself God and me one of his angels. The man had a smile that seemed as painted on as a Barbie's. All I could do was stare as I shifted away from his iron clad grip. His smile, oh god his smile, was as fake as I had ever seen it. 

"You're fucking with me Rouge, you're here to kill me for breaking one of your bullshit rules."

"Tsk tsk tsk, who taught one of my angels to speak like that," Rouge ran a finger down my jawline and locked eyes with me as he licked his lips just as he would do before he would come to fuck me for my 'training'.

I spat on the ground and locked eyes with the man as he looked on in disgust, "Fuck you asshole. Fuck you. Stop acting nice when we all know that you are just the same asshole from before."

Rouge tilted his head to the side and licked his top lip and brought his tongue in to rest on the roof of his mouth for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I mean stop acting like the little bitch you are and start acting like the hard bitch I know you can be," I poked into his chest a little bit and locked eyes with the man who was with me. 

Rouge didn't take offense and stayed calm. His eyes tracked me as I walked out of the room. I looked down at my hands as I stormed off back into the house and locked eyes with the eyes of the house that stared back at me. I stormed off into nowhere and looked into the eyes of the man who still stood in the woods. His fake smile was more of a final send off than anything else. I would have to leave the house if I should and could and be ready to at any moment. I walked up to my room and huffed onto the bed. It was still as dark as night but the clock read noon. 

I looked up at the ceiling as I laid back. Thirty days of night. More like twenty-nine before I even could see the light of day again. My whole body ached once more as I tried to get up and out of the bed but my whole body moved away from him as I looked into the eyes of my roommate who brought up out lunch. I shifted a little bit more as my body flopped onto the bed once more as I looked over at the man. 

His body moved more as I looked at the food on the platters. His eyes went over me as I looked into his eyes as I lifted myself up onto my elbow and looked into his eyes. I looked down at the food then back up at Sebastian. I smiled lightly as I reached out for the food and Sebastian willingly handed me the food. I shifted and took the plate from him. Sebastian walked around the bed and sat himself on the bed and smiled at me. 

"Do you really like the food I brought?"

I nodded as I ate the food in front of me. Sebastian smiled as he placed a hand on my still shaking body. His eyes furrowed as he looked me over as I shifted away from the man. I looked down and knew the question he was about to ask. 

"Are you okay?"

I nodded lightly as I looked into his eyes once more and down at my hands. Sebastian shook his head as I looked into his eyes as he moved away from me as I ate. 

I am okay, I reminded myself.


	12. Call to Arms

The idea of even starting to work on my strengths was not enough to keep me going. My wings outstretched as I looked over at the man on the other side of the room. Sebastian looked me into my eyes as he got into a fighting position. My eyes went over him for a moment I looked into his eyes once more. I shifted and outstretched my wings once more and flapped my wings once more. I lifted slightly off of the ground and looked into the man's eyes. He was completely ready to fight me and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from the fight that I was supposed to be doing again my roommate.

Rouge called out, "Ready?"

Both of us nodded.

"Set?"

Another nod. 

"Go," A gunshot and we were off. 

I shifted a little bit more as I looked into the eyes of my opponent. He shifted in front of my eyes. A lion's head replaced his own. A goat head went into his back and his body turned into that of a falcon with wings patrolling from his back. Welp I'm fucked. I mentally groaned as I shifted a little bit more and looked over at the man who moved with me. We danced around each other as I looked into his eyes or what eyes I could see. I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with him. 

I shifted a little bit more as I danced around him. I whipped my wings up and locked eyes with him. My body moved away from him. I locked eyes once more with him. Rouge shot off another gunshot and I ran away from him. Our bodies moved a little bit as I looked into his eyes. I flapped my wings once more as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room as he charged towards me. I shifted away from the charge and landed on the being's back. Sebastian bucked with me and tried to get me off of him. 

I shifted a little bit more and looked into his eyes and shifted a little bit more and waited him out for a moment. Our bodies moved as I looked into the eyes of the goat which bleated at me and into my ears. I groaned as he let me buck on him. I shifted a little bit on the back of the man on my body. 

I moved away from him and looked into his eyes and shifted a little bit more. My body moved away from him and looked into my eyes. My body moved a little bit more and went into the room. I shifted a little bit as a gunshot went off. I groaned as Sebastian finally bucked me off of me. I groaned a little bit more and I went down. A crack went out and across the bunker. I groaned as I held my body. Sebastian redshifted as he locked eyes with me as he looked into my eyes. I groaned once more and held an arm around my body. 

I got up more and leaned into Sebastian's rooms. I shifted a little bit and looked into his eyes. Sebastian walked me up to someone who could help me and set me down at the top of the stairs. I groaned as pain shot through my eyes. I let out a sadistic laugh as I looked into the eyes of the man who had brought me up into the room. I shifted a little bit into the man's arms and locked eyes with him. 

I moved down and leaned into Sebastian. I couldn't even test my limits and I was completely disappointed. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted once more and looked down at Sebastian. I locked eyes with Sebastian and went to look over his body. I groaned as I looked down at his hands and shifted a little bit as a nurse walked over to me.

"Cracked ribs?" 

I nodded and looked into the eyes of the man and looked into the eyes of the man who had looked into my eyes. I shifted a little bit more and tried to lift my arm but couldn't past my own shoulder. I groaned once more and sat up. I groaned a little bit as I looked into the woman's eyes as I shifted towards her. I looked into her eyes. I moved closer to him and smiled at her as she brought my up to my room. 

The nurse looked me over, "It's going to have to heal itself, you know that right? I can't do anything to help you other than provide painkillers."

Sebastian laid me down and smiled at me as the nurse looked me over. There was no shirt to take off. There was just me sitting there with my ribs already forming a bruise. I shifted a little bit to get away from the discomfort I felt in my body as the adrenaline began wearing off. I locked eyes with the man in the room as a groan left my mouth once more. Sebastian sat down next to me and gave me a smile. I shifted a little bit and locked eyes with him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into the eyes of the man who moved with me to make sure I was okay. I shifted a little bit more and slipped into sleep. 

~

I woke up to the buzzing of the intercom and my eye sticking shut. I looked into the man's eyes next to me. My whole being was conditioned to hate the buzz coming from the ceiling. I immediately crawled back into a siting position. Sebastian got up as well and locked eyes with me. His body also stiffened as he looked me over. I turned and kept my head down for as I shifted a little bit. Sebastian held me close as I moved away from him. His eyes went to the bruise on my shoulder as I looked into the eyes of the man next to me. 

"Your bruise, it's worse," Sebastian commented as he locked eyes with me. "Does it really hurt?" 

I shifted a little bit and looked into the eyes of the man on the other side of the room. The bundles of nerves in the spot I hated the most gave me a shift in idea that I would be down for a few days. The fact that I would never see the light of day any more than I had to and that I would never see the men who were supposed to be 'training' me. I got up and shifted a little bit more to look at myself in the full -body mirror that was supposed to be housing my reflection. 

"It doesn't feel that bad, honestly," I turned and looked at the man still in the bed. "Battle scars."

Sebastian shook his head and looked me over. I giggled lightly before looking into the mirror once more. He knew I was right when I turned back to face the reflection of the bruise in the mirror and placed a hand on it. Even being an angel, I couldn't hold myself to the idea that I could even get hurt. It felt like nothing but it looked like it was going to be painfully to anymore but me. 

I shifted to get a better look at the bruise before I looked into the reflection once more and shifted a little bit more. The man in my bedroom was more than happy to see me turn away from my reflection. Sebastian locked eyes with me as I shifted away from him and moved down to the other side of the room. I shifted once more and locked eyes with the man. 

"I think we missed breakfast," I looked over at the clock. "Definitely missed breakfast."

"Don't think Rouge will mind it much."

"No, not anymore," I shook my head as I looked down at my hands and shifted a little bit to get more steady on my own two feet. It all hurt a little too much. I shifted once more and looked down at my hands. "Not anymore. He's changed so goddamned much that I don't even know if it's the same man any more."

Sebastian stiffened up and looked into my eyes, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"It means he doesn't like killing people who are out of line anymore. He took me out last night and called me 'one of his little angels'. Can you imagine? I am one of 'his little angels'. I am not an angel."

Sebastian shook his head as he stood up from the bed, "Your wings would tell me otherwise." 

"Well I am definitely not the most virtuous angel if that is to be believed," I groaned as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. My whole body moved for a moment as I moved to look down at my hands. 

"If you are to be an angel as much as I am chimera then it is pretty real and you are definitely not virtuous."

I shook my head lightly and looked over at the chimera. His eyes went over mine as I looked into the eyes of the man and not the beast that had bested me the other day. I shifted a little bit and moved away from him. Our bodies moved away from the other as I looked into the man's eyes. He gave me a smile as I shifted a little bit more and looked into the eyes of the man. His eyes dropped to the other side of the room. I shifted a little bit more and looked down at my hands for a moment. I shifted a little bit more and moved into the room.

A knock at the door made me shift up and towards the door. Nick placed his head on my shoulder and looked me over as he wrapped his arms around my body. I shifted a little bit away from the man on the other side of the door. I wrapped an arm around the I shifted a little bit and looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as the man got closer to me. My body moved with him as I shifted a little bit more and looked down at my hands.

The man moved towards me and I shifted a little bit more. I gave him a smile as I looked into his eyes. I moved away from him and looked at the bruise on his face. My body moved away from him and locked eyes with the man in front of me. Nick walked in without even asking for permission. I shifted a little bit more and looked into the eyes of the man. Sebastian lifted an eyebrow and looked into my eyes. 

I sighed lightly as I looked into his eyes, "You were supposed to ask first before coming in here but okay."

"He's going to keep making us fight. He's going to keep training us. He's going to actually go through with this whole thing. The whole apocalypse thing. We are his pawns in the little game he decided to play."

Another shiver went down my spine as I looked into his eyes. I moved away from him and shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with the man who was with me. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more and looked into his eyes. Nick placed his hands on the bed and kept his hands moving as he moved the blankets into a neater position. I shook my head a little bit and shifted away from him.

Nick looked up at me and placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me as I looked down at him. His eyes went over me as I placed myself next to him. I shifted a little bit more and looked down at my hands. Nick placed a hand on my shoulder and held me close to him. I shifted a little bit and placed my own head on the shoulder of the man next to me. I shifted once more and kept my head down. Nick held a hand on my shoulder. I smoothed my hair down and held the man next to me a little bit. I groaned a little bit as he held me. 

"He's going to make us fight," I whispered as the words finally processed in my head. "He's going to make me fight."

Sebastian lifted his head and looked into my eyes as he nodded lightly. My wings stretched as I looked into the eyes and moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more and stretched a moved a little bit more. Our bodies relaxed as I moved away from the man and Nick just fell back onto the bed. Our bodies moved away from him and shifted a little bit more and laid back. 

Our bodies only moved a little bit as I looked into the man's eyes as he leaned back.

My body moved up from my spot as I looked into the eyes of the man on the bed. I groaned for a moment and looked over at the man. Our bodies moved a little bit more. The buzzing of the intercom never stopped. He was always listening. He was always watching us. He was always over us and I guess that made him a kind of a god but not the actual God many looked up to. I should have even thought about it. It was just not something. My whole body ached as I looked on in wonder at the intercom, seemingly looking at the person who was beyond. But my body didn't move from where I was. I just stared up at the intercom. Just straight up stared there. 

Nick placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me as he turned me away from the intercom. I shifted a little bit as the motion startled me but I soon locked my own eyes with his and wrapped my arms around him. A tear left my eyes as I moved towards him and kept my eyes ahead as I moved away from the man, wiping the tear from my eye, the exhaustion from the last few days finally setting in as I rolled over to the bed and let myself fall asleep. 

~

It all felt a little too real now. It was real. Rouge was no longer the man I was believed he was. He was a man much nicer than what I thought. He was a man who was going to help bring down the rest of the world. It was the man I feared all along. The man I had never believed in but was sitting right in front of my face. The man I had never thought to even think of believing in. The man my parents forced on me when I was a child. When I had sat stiff as a board in hard pews that never got any more comfortable as the minutes and hours went on. The man I so helplessly prayed to in an attempt to make me straight, to make me more of a man than my dad. He was real and I was sitting facing him right now. 

"Rouge, Charles, God, whatever your name is, I am not signing up for a war I never wanted."

"There's no choice, my angel. You have to fight for me. Otherwise I might have to kill you."

"I didn't know God made threats like that."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

My body stiffened as I looked into the man's eyes as he shifted a little bit more. I looked down at my hands then moved over in my seat to get more comfortable and just sat to look into his eyes. 

"If times are so desperate then why is there only one of me when you once had so many of them?"

I shifted once more and looked into the eyes of the man across from me. He smiled lightly and looked into my eyes as I moved towards him. I shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable but as Rouge or whatever the man's name looked into my eyes as I shifted away from him feeling more uncomfortable than ever. My eyes dropped to the ground as I looked into the man's eyes as I shifted more and looked into the eyes of the man next to me. I looked down at my hands as the silence fell over me and the others. All I could do was look at the man.

"Because all of the others rebelled and killed themselves in a civil war." 

The simple explication was more often then not what I needed but not now. Not when the war was supposed to be in only two weeks or so. But that was too close for comfort. It was like a test date I still hadn't prepared for and would likely study the wrong chapter for the night before the test. My body tensed as Charles stood up and walked out of sight. 

I heard him closed the door behind him as I looked into eyes of the man in the portrait. It was a man whom I had never seen before but looked much liked Charles when I shifted in my spot. I stood only for a moment as I looked into the eyes of the man once more as I shifted ever so slightly away from him. I could only see the man who was in the house with my now. Maybe his father or brother but someone closely related to him. 

But I walked out nonetheless and shifted towards him. I kept my eyes down as I walked out of the office and into the hallway. A line of people extended to the end of the house and beyond. It was as far as I could even think. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down as I shifted a little bit and moved from him. There were too many people here who would pledge their allegiance to the man who they thought was God but the man I knew was God. My body tensed as a few people looked me over and tensed up. My body moved away from him. I shifted away from those who looked at me like I was a freak. I could only feel the worst. 

My wings, as soft as they were, now felt cold against my back. My body moved stiffly as I walked up the stairs. A few people looked at me with 'fuck me' eyes. Eyes that would pay me in a heartbeat for a good fuck. Rough, hard, pornstar sex that they couldn't get at home or were too alone to even think about getting someone on a dating app and allowing themselves to get fucked by a person who was twice the man as the men were and twice the woman as the women thought they were. I shifted and looked around, extending my wings to keep my room a hidden secret to anyone who might come in and try to hurt me. 

Nick's wails had grown louder every single night. He was screaming for hours on end. It was as if someone where dying every single night and day. More than one of them. More than of them. Only more than one. It was all I had to do. More than one of them. I shifted once more and looked over my shoulder. I looked down upon the people for a moment and kept my eyes down. Nick moved down the hallway as I looked into his eyes. The skin around his jaw and cheeks had been stretched out so much that his skin began to drup around his jawline making him look like a mastiff with his drool coming out of his mouth. Our bodies moved for a moment and I looked into the eyes of the patrons of Rouge.

I shifted once more as I looked down to my hands. I pushed open the door and went inside. My whole body was given a shiver as I walked into Sebastian dressing in the bathroom, his reflection bouncing off go the full length mirror in the room. His body was full of scars and not just the ones on his wrists leading up to his elbows. There were more on his back, ones he could not have created on his own. His skin was covered in purple bruises I think hadn't gone away since he had gotten them. His whole body shivered as he ran a washcloth over his shoulder. Long black hair covered maybe hundreds of smaller scars that were hidden from my view but his lips were pursed as his now much darker blue eyes looked me over, eyes darting over to the man on the other side of the room and looking at me through the mirror.

"I am a monster. Always have been."

I shook my head, "Not a monster. Human." 

Horns. Horns as deep as a train horn blared. I sat up in bed and looked around. My whole body tense as I looked to Sebastian deep in sleep as I moved to look into the man's eyes as I shifted over to him. I looked over to the man on the other side of me. He was dead asleep. I stood and walked out to the balcony and looked up at the sky. The sun shown a little bit in the sky. Was it the sun? I checked my watch. It was the sun. It was the bit past six in the morning and the horns were blaring. I turned, coming face to face with Rouge who had a smile on his face. I shifted in my seat as I looked over the man who had come into my room without making a sound. 

"You hear the horns of your only brother, Gabriel. He's the one blowing them."

"I thought you said all of my angel friends were dead."

"I don't consider Gabriel an angel. More of a pesky thorn in my side."

"And if I remember Sunday school correctly then the horns of Gabriel signal Judgement Day and Judgement Day is no bueno now is it?"

"No, but we are the only ones who can hear them. No one else can."

I nodded as I looked into the man's eyes. I shifted to accommodate Rouge on the balcony but he didn't move. Instead Rouge shook his head as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room before turning his head and looking over his shoulder, "Nick has requested to see you. Or well...not see you."

My body tensed as Rouge closed the door behind him. I moved towards the door and smiled lightly as Nick came up the stairs feebly. His eyes moved over mine but didn't stop anywhere to look. His eyes shifted as if they were looking for something to land on but didn't. My own eyes dropped to the ground as I shifted a little bit as I moved towards the man. He didn't seem to take not of me at all as I moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ghost," His voice was feeble as his eyes darted towards mine. "Is that you?"

I nodded but no other words came from the man's mouth. His muscles flexed and didn't relax until I opened my mouth, "It's me."

His muscles relaxed as I moved way from the man. My hand dropped as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more as I moved away from him. Nick looked over at the wall. His eyes went over mine once more and turned towards me. I shifted a little bit more as I moved back towards the man. Our bodies moved as he leaned himself against the wall. 

"Remember when I said that the world would go dark for thirty days?"

"Yes." 

"Well I guess that only applies to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see. It's literally the worst thing. I woke up this morning and I couldn't see. I woke up without my sight."

I shifted a little bit more as I looked into the eyes of the man who's eyes were moving around the hallway. I moved lightly as I looked into the eyes of the man who was with me. Nick walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder as feebly as possible. I shifted a little bit more. His eyes went over mine as best that they could before he turned me around and wrapped his arms around me. My body moved as I locked my arms around him as well. 

My voice went into a whisper as I locked eyes with him, "I am so sorry."

I shifted a little bit more as I pulled away from him. My body moved away from him as I locked eyes with him. His eyes went over mine for a moment. Our bodies moved as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more and away from the man who looked me over. I moved away from him and looked him in the eyes. He didn't even look me in the eyes as I shifted away from the man.

"The horns of Gabriel are blowing. There is no way we can stop what is happening."

Nick nodded as I looked out into the yard. A longer line for Rouge's pledges had started to line up as I looked into the man's eyes. I shook my head a little bit as the horns kept blaring in the distance, "And I have a brother I think I need to find."

"Mind if Sebastian and I tag along?"

"A banshee, a chimera and an angel walk into a bar..."

Nick laughed as I led him into them into the room with Sebastian who was still sleeping but rolled over and opened his eyes. I moved more and looked into the eyes of the man who was here in the bed. I went over to him and looked into the eyes of the man who was also in the room with me. 

"Come on, we're going to have to go on a little adventure. Pack your bags Sebby."

Sebastian stood up and immediately began packed. I did as well and began to work on packing my bags. Nick stood in the back and looked around confused. He shifted as I moved away from him and began to move away from the dresser. I shoved as much as I could into a duffel bag as I ran down into the hospital wing. I grabbed my sister out of her room as alarms began to blare out as I moved up the stairs. Orderlies ran after me as I took her upstairs. Nick and Sebastian were at the bottom of the stairs as I moved into the garage and towards Nick's car and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. His eyes went over me as I pulled into myself and Nick into the car as Sebastian placed my sister into the backseat. I drove off as soon as I got onto the highway.


	13. Initiation

The horns were my only direction to the man who was supposed to be my brother. My ears perked up as I drove around in search for my brother. I had never felt such adrenaline before. Sebastian and Kayla knocked out about a day into the trip. Nick didn't seem to want to sleep. His wails kept going and that seemed to be the thing keeping him up. I shifted in my seat as I looked over at the man in the car with me. His eyes were on the road but I had no idea what the hell he was even thinking. His eyes dropped down to the ground occasionally as he moved over to me.

I kept driving as I moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more as I kept driving on and on. Days went on as the horns got louder. I didn't have much time left until I entered the place I had left over a year ago. I stopped the car in front of the house and looked at the house in front of me. I shifted a little bit as I moved away from him. I shifted up and into the house that I had left. It was completely boarded up and no one looked at me as I moved away from the people I had once called friends and family. They no longer were. They were people I hadn't seen since I was just a child. 

Kayla seemed to have no memory of the house she spent her first two years in but my body tensed at the idea of her even going back in there. I shifted once more as I pushed open the dilapidated door to the house. I walked in slowly. The stench of death hit me, a smell I would never forget for as long as I would live. The bodies still where I had left them and I could see the damage I had done to my step father. His vertebrae in his neck sliced from the knife wound I had given him a year ago. I walked up the stairs to the where I had left my mother. I shifted a little bit as I looked down at her skeleton. 

No one had followed me in. No one dared to look into the house. Sebastian held my sister away from the sight as he looked up at me. His eyes held sorrow, anger and confusion as I shifted up into my room. My eyes looked over the clean room. The room in which I hadn't been in for a year. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into the eyes of the brother I didn't even know I had. His eyes scanned me for a moment before I looked down at my hands. 

Gabriel. The man I had never even seen before. The brother I didn't know I had. I shifted as I moved closer to him. My eyes dropped to the ground and looked over at the man once more. His eyes went over to mine. 

"You must be my brother," Gabriel's voice was smooth and English as he looked me over. "And your name is Ghost?"

I nodded as I moved towards the man. His eyes were as blue as the ocean with the hair of a bunch of flames. Our bodies moved as we danced around each other. My body moved closer to him. I shifted a little bit as I looked into the eyes of the man who was my brother. He was just as tall as me if not slightly taller. His wings dragged on the ground but weren't as large as mine and as red as his hair but were actually flames instead of the faux flame red hair on the top of his head. My body moved a little bit as I inspected the man on the other side of the room. 

"I am your sibling," I spoke as I looked into his eyes. "And you are my brother which is odd."

"You have a sister, don't you? Well, half sister," I nodded as Rouge inspected me. "And we are going to have to see her."

"We?"

"Just me. I am the last of your family but I still speak like I have family left," I nodded lightly as I looked down at my hands. "And you are now the family that you are my family here."

"I had family."

"I know."

"But I killed them."

"That was the human part of you. The human that was built into all angels when our father designed us."

"I thought angels were supposed to be perfect?"

"No, we are supposed to be like humans but with certain specialties to help out the humans."

"I am guessing yours is fire."

Gabriel nodded as he looked me over with a smile on his face with his eyes moving over mine, "We should figure out what yours is."

I shifted as I looked over my brother. His eyes went over mine as he moved around me a little bit. I shifted a little bit more and inhaled with the man as he inspected my wings. 

"I think your's is the elements and shapeshifting."

"We can have more than one?"

"More than one is not uncommon. We had a lot of ground to cover when we were first starting out." 

My body tensed as I looked over to the eyes of the man next to me. He moved a little bit as he touched my sensitive wings. A shiver went down my body as I looked into the eyes of the man who was inspected my body. I moved a little bit more as I looked him over. His smile was exaggerated as I shifted to accommodate the eyes of the man on the other side of the room. My eyes dropped down to the ground as Gabriel touched my body. 

"You look amazing for being so new. I normally see you guys trying to fly at this age." 

"I haven't even tried to do that for awhile. I don't even think that I will do that."

I shook my head a little bit as I moved away from him and his touch. It felt a little bit too violating. TO have another angel touch my wings. It felt like someone was touching my dick without permission. My body tensed and ached as I moved away from Gabriel and his eyes. He lifted an eyebrow and extended a flaming hot wing towards me, leaving scald marks on the floor. Surprising that the house hadn't burned down by now. It all was a little too weird as the ground patched itself up after the scald mark fixed itself. 

Gabriel's eyes turned to the doorway and looked beyond my shoulder. I turned and looked into the eyes of Sebastian as he dropped the bat in his hands. How he found a bat I had no idea but he had gotten one but now his mouth was open in shock as he looked at the two of us before collapsing to the ground. 

~

I fanned the man who had collapsed and brought him up next to my dad. He had been out like a light for only a few minutes but that was the worst of it. He had his head down and slumped against his chest as I moved away from him, giving him some space to breath. I shifted as I looked into his closed eyes a little bit. Nick was still standing in the doorway. Kayla had her head still turned away from the sight. She would have been too scared to see this. She didn't have the cognitive power to realize that she had parents other than me and parents that I had killed. I would be a monster in her eyes.

Sebastian began to stir in his seat as I looked into his eyes as he gave me a look. His eyes went over to mine as I locked eyes with him. Sebastian turned his head to my father and let out a scream as I moved his head away from the skeleton. 

"Don't look at him. Look at me," I coaxed the beast sitting across from me to do actually look at me. But his eyes were locked on the skeleton next to him. I raised my voice, "I said look at me Sebastian. Look at me."

Sebastian cowered. I had no idea of his past but his reaction was enough to give me an idea. Some man wasn't man enough to be someone to him but an abuser. Just a loud voice ringing in his head shouting abuse at him. No name or face anymore but just an angry voice that I was imitating right now. 

I softened my voice as my eyes turned to the man in the doorway, "Nick, take Kayla to the park please."

Nick turned on his heel and walked out of the room and into the open air around him. I shifted my attention to the man in front of me once more. Gabriel practically danced around the room and giggled lightly as he looked down. Might have laughed as well if I were to even think about what he was looking down at. We must have looked like pathetic little shits. I was an angel for crying out loud and I couldn't keep a grip on on of my father's own creation. I shifted as I placed a good slap right on the man's cheek and Sebastian looked at me. 

"Sebastian, look at me," My voice was a whisper as I looked into the man's eyes. "Don't look at the man who I killed."

"This is your father? They didn't even think to bury him?" 

"Apparently the town hated him just as much as I did. Don't think too far into it. We don't need to dwell on my vary human past."

"Has she visited you?"

"Who is she?"

"The Temptress is what we used to call her but she's best known as the mother of demons and creator of all that's unholy. The mother of us all. Lilith."

~

My shifted a little bit as I looked out into the town I once called my own. It had changed so much since I had left. No one but the regulars had stayed. No real police force any more. No fire department. With the next small town a good half a hour away there was no chance that the town would survive. My body ached to come back home but this was no longer a home with all the bad memories associated with it. My parents were placed into a tomb built by their own house. I was a pariah that killed their parents. It would never be any place worse then the place I was supposed to be. The house. 

"You're going to have to come with us if you want to live."

Gabriel looked me over as he shifted a little bit on his feet and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he looked into my eyes. 

"And what if I want to stay here?"

"You were the one who blew the horns. I think dad might want to see you."

"Oh, dad sent you here?"

I shook my head, "Broke out so to speak though the man he's inhabiting is more of the type of man you don't want to run away from."

"And since when does dad inhabit men who are less than stellar?"

"I don't know, I'm new to all of this. I haven't been an angel as long as you have."

Gabriel rolled his eyes a little bit as he looked me over for a moment, "You were created in the blast then. Hmmm."

I nodded as I locked eyes with the man who was with us. I shifted a little bit as Nick placed a hand my shoulder. He pulled me away from the man who was with me. His eyes drifted over from me. I shifted and looked into his eyes. Nick held me as he dragged me over to the other side of the street and towards the car. Gabriel Followed us all the same. 

I shifted a little bit as I sat down in the drivers seat. Gabriel glared at me from the backseat. His eyes were full of the flames that decorated his wings. But his eyes went over mine for a moment as he locked eyes with me as his placed his wings out and folded them against his body as he pressed himself into the back of the car. He looked into my eyes once more as I shifted once more and started the car. 

Sebastian and Kayla were pressed into the backseat with Gabriel as we began our track back to the man who had held us captive. Back away from the man who locked us up and forced us into captivity. I shifted a little bit more as I shifted towards the man. I looked down at my hands a little bit as I moved away from the stare of the man who was in the backseat with my sister and roommate. I shook my head a little bit as I pressed on the gas. 

I drove all night and through the next few hours towards the house Sebastian, Nick and I had run from a day before. My eyes dropped down to the ground as I locked eyes with the angel in the backseat. I shifted out of my seat as I stopped the mansion. Gabriel's jaw dropped as he looked into my eyes then back up at the mansion. I shifted and walked up the steps of the house and looked over at the angel behind me. His smile was full of happiness but would soon hold pain. 

I walked into the mansion with Rouge waiting for the three of us. Rouge glared at me with his arms crossed. For a moment the man who brought me into this world brought me into the time. I shifted towards the man and placed a hand on his shoulder as I pushed the man into the room. Gabriel looked up at Rouge and Rouge smiled. His eyes glinted with the niceties that had scared me so much. My body charged in a moment of fierce scarcity. I looked down at my hands as I brushed passed the man as Gabriel looked into the eyes of the man we were calling God. 

I shifted a little more as I went into the house as I locked eyes with the man coming up behind me on the stairs. I looked into the man's eyes as Sebastian looked up at me. His eyes went up to mine as I moved away from him. I shifted to let him go up from the stairs ahead of me. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. He moved away and into the eyes of my roommate.

"So we found the man who's your brother," Sebastian commented as I looked into his eyes when we passed into the room as I moved passed him. "He's kind of cool looking."

I nodded as I moved around the room. My body moved away from Sebastian and looking down at the man who was in the room with me. I looked into his eyes and moved away from him. His eyes went over mine as I moved away from him. His eyes went over mine as I moved over to the bed and sat down on it and looked over at my roommate. His eyes shifted a little bit in my body. I looked back down and yawned. Finally I was feeling at least tired. I was finally able to feel more as I looked down at my hands as I shifted away from the man. 

Sebastian followed suit even though he had slept in he car. His eyes went over mine as I shifted in the bed to let him come in. My body moved away from him as I sat down at my hands as I looked into the man's eyes for a moment. He gave me a smile once more as he closed his eyes. He seemed to be a little bit more comfortable with me being next to him and that his eyes went over mine for a moment as he fell asleep. His scars were on full display as he looked me over. My body moved away from him just long enough to make him wake up once more. 

I shifted once more as he looked into my eyes before mumbling, "Come back."

"Sorry," I whispered as I looked into the man's eyes as I moved back towards the man with me. His eyes seemed to smile at me as they fluttered shut. "Sorry roomie."

My body moved once more as I looked over the scared man. The man had so much pain. Pain I knew all too well. His body moved towards me. I was probably the only man he trusted. I was the man in his life that he seemed to have any sort of trust in. I was the only man he ever seemed to want to tryst and that was fine by me. I didn't mind being the only man he trusted in life. 

The door to my room opened once more as my brother walked in and smiled at me. I shifted a little bit more and looked down at my hands. I shifted once more and looked over at the man who moved into the room. His eyes went over mine. He smiled at me as he waltzed into the room and placed himself on the bed and smiled at me. His eyes went over mine as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more to accommodate him in the bed and shifted away from him, covering Sebastian up all the while in my wings. 

Rouge's office was a lot more involved now that I sat down with him. My eyes dropped down to my hands for a moment before I drifted my eyes up and I looked into his eyes. Rouge smiled as my brother sat next to me. His eyes went to Gabriel for a moment as he looked into my eyes. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. 

"You two are blood brothers and I want you two to act like it but Gabriel is your superior still. Your whole training rests on Gabriel. It rests on your shoulders Gabriel," My bother nodded as he looked over at me, his eyes full of coldness as he turned back to my father. A shiver went down my spine as I looked into his eyes. My whole body moved for a moment as I looked into his eyes. My body moved once more as I looked into Rouge's eyes. "SO I suggest you two go out into the back and start to work on some more work."

I looked down at my hands as the man looked into my eyes. He smiled at me once more and I looked into the eyes of the man who was next to me. Gabriel nodded and stood as I walked away from him. He smiled lightly as he took my hand and walked me out of the house. I shook my head a little bit as I moved away from him. A smile appeared on his face as I looked into his eyes once more. 

"Are you really going to try and train me?"

Gabriel nodded as he brought me into the room. His eyes went over mine as I locked eyes with him. His eyes went over mine as he dragged me out of the room. He smiled as he rubbed his wings together creating a spark and igniting his wings once more as I shifted away from the man who was next to me. I groaned as he looked me over. He flapped his wings a few times as he locked eyes with once more and shifted a little bit more as he moved away from me. I outstretched my wings once more as he moved closer to me.

"First off, you are going to have to stop folding up your wings. Let them breath a little bit. Let them get stronger. Take yourself on a flight for a bit. This should come naturally to you, the whole flying thing. Now just flap your wings."

I flapped them and lifted off the ground a little bit as I moved away from him and looked into his eyes as I kept lifting off of the ground. His eyes went over mine as I lifted off of the ground. My body was weightless for a moment as I looked into his eyes. I looked into the eyes as I moved away from him. Gabriel flapped up to me and looked into my eyes. 

"Okay elemental, let's work on the shifting first. Look at me and concentrate on my face. Concentrate as hard as you can."

I concentrated on every single freckle on his face for a moment as I looked into the eyes of the man as my body moved over me. I shifted away from the man as my wings felt ablaze as I turned back to looking at the man. My eyes darted to his as I looked over him as I continued to focus on his toned body. His body moved over to mine as he locked eyes with me. His eyes went over mine a few times as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked into my eyes as he snapped a photo of me.

He turned the phone back to me as he locked eyes with me. He gave me a smile as I looked into his eyes for a moment. His eyes went over mine as my own eyes dropped to the photo. I...I looked like my own brother but as soon as I broke concentration I felt myself dropped to the ground...hard and groaned as I looked up at Gabriel who floated down to me with his arms crossed. 

I groaned once more as I looked over at him as I shifted up to locked eyes with him. He smiled at me as he extended a hand to me. His eyes sparkled as he looked into my eyes. I groaned lightly as I shifted up to face the man. He giggled a little bit as he stared into my eyes. 

"Bit more of a trouble then it's worth, isn't it?"

I nodded as he held my hand in his, "Come on babe, you have to get some more power into you."

I groaned a little bit more as I locked with him as he moved away from me and stood in position on the other side of me. I groaned once more as I shifted again and placed a hand on his shoulder. His smile felt a little bit more warm than it had ever been towards me as I shifted away from the man next to me. A soft smile appeared on my own face as the man looked over me. His eyes were full of happiness as he locked eyes with me.

"You are my brother. A brother I never thought I would have after the war."

"Who's side were you on?"

"What?"

"Who's side were you on? The rebellion or our father's side."

"Father's. I am a little too important to have someone who isn't a full angel on his side," I smiled at the man as I looked into his eyes as he pulled me close. "My mother was a woman who prayed to God every day and he ended up fucking her and making me."

I smiled lightly as I looked into the eyes of the man who locked eyes with me. I groaned once more as I looked down, breaking eyes with the man who looked into my eyes. He wrapped an arm around me as I locked eyes with him. He pulled me closer to me and I groaned lightly as I held my broken ribs. Even more broken now that was supposed to be healing. I shifted a little bit more as I looked over at the man. 

"You are my blood brother and that man in there is our father. The apocalypse is coming and the people in there aren't going to help him at all besides us. We might as well give up right now and throw in the towel. They don't care about anything other than me and you dying. Satan is here and I will never want to do anything else than see him go down but we can't do that now."

I sighed a little bit as I looked into his eyes for a moment as I searched his eyes for a moment. He wasn't bullshitting me at all. He was dead fucking serious and I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the backyard. I looked up at the man then up at the windows that showed over the backyard. Rouge stood at the top of the balcony and locked eyes with the two of us. 

My body stiffened as I looked into his eyes. My body moved as I looked over Gabriel and he didn't even move as he looked me over. I groaned once more and looked up at the man who shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. Rouge turned and looked me over as his eyes went over mine as I shifted a little bit more. 

"Let's go back inside," I dragged the man back into the house and up into my room. Rouge was no longer there but that didn't stop the shivers going down my back. I groaned lightly as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. I groaned lightly as I looked down at my hands. "Just go to sleep Gabe."

"Don't call me Gabe," The man growled as his wings flamed up. He looked over me as I looked over me. I shrunk back and looked down at my hands. "I hate that name."

I nodded as I backed away from the man. He smiled lightly as I looked him over for a moment as he walked over to the bed, "Hey, it's okay. You can call me Gabe if you want but I don't like it as much as Gabriel." 

I nodded as I moved away from the man. He laid down and sighed a little bit. I moved down the stairs once more and looked me over. I shifted once more and locked eyes with him for a moment. He gave me a smile as I moved away from him and down to find Rouge. I shifted a little bit more as I groaned lightly when I locked eyes with the man. I looked down at my hands. 

The man locked eyes with me once more and I sat down on the stairs. He moved up to look into my eyes. He gave no note that he could hear us. We never seemed to be able to hear each other. But he was omniscient and I wasn't. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I moved away from him. His eyes went over mine for another time as I looked into his eyes once more and looked around as I moved away from the man. We sat in an awkward silence for a bit.

"You know I didn't hear a word you two said, you know that right? Even if I did I would never put you guys into trouble because of it. I know my angels are just as flawed as the humans I created. I would never give a care in the world if you wanted to defy me."

"And if we were going to defy your odds and wishes?"

"Then I just might have to kill you for it."

~

Gabriel began to really assimilate into society as an angel. He had a whole life ahead of him and I was supposed to be the one who was full of love and light but we only had a week or so left before the supposed start of the end of the world. My whole body moved as I looked at Gabriel looking at me. He was laughing and having fun with Jaimie. She smiled at the man and almost began to work on flirting with the man. She had a hand on the shoulder as his body as he locked eyes with me from across the room. He seemed happy and he had never seemed happier.

We were all having a party as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. Another groan left the my mouth as I looked into his eyes. He locked eyes with me once more as he strutted towards me as he locked eyes with him once more. He wrapped an arm around me as he moved away from me. Another groan left my mouth as I shifted towards the man. He smiled lightly as I looked into his eyes. His eyes went over mine as I was pulled towards the other side of the room. His eyes locked with Jaimie and smiled at me. 

I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. Sebastian smiled at me with his arms uncovered. No one seemed to take note of the scars on his arms. I shivered a bit as I looked into the eyes of the man on the other side of the room. I smiled as he raised a glass of wine in my direction. I did the same with my whiskey and we both toasted to each other.

The world had turned to partying as I locked eyes with a few other people around me. It was awesome to see us partying in the face of the end of the universe but it didn't really matter now that I was supposed to be in here. I shifted a little bit more as we began to work out and party. Rouge had allowed us to move and work nd dance. I smiled at Rouge as he allowed me to dance with the others. The old Rouge never would have allowed this kind of thing. I groaned a little bit as I looked over at the man. 

I groaned once more as my own stomach churned once more as I shifted away from the party and Gabriel. My eyes went over to his as he smiled at me. I looked down at my hands. He shifted a little bit as I walked away from the man and up towards the room. I groaned a little bit as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more and into the room. I groaned as I sat down on the ground and not even onto the bed. I just shifted just a little bit to move away from the door. My body moved away from him. His eyes locked with mine as I moved away from him. 

I moved a little bit more and held my head in my hands as I shifted a little bit more into my seat. I groaned a little bit more and moved away from him. His eyes locked eyes with the man who looked me over in the doorway. Nick stood there in the doorway and smiled at me. His eyes went over mine for a moment before he walked in and sat down next to me. We sat together with each other as I moved away from him. His eyes locked with mine for a moment.

We stayed in there for a moment as I looked into his eyes. We didn't speak for the time being. We didn't move at all. We were stiff as boards but that was it. We just sat there for a few moments as we looked at the wall. My whole body froze as I locked eyes with the man. I shifted a little bit more as I looked over at him for a moment. His eyes locked with mine for a split second before I placed a kiss on his cheek. It moved to his mouth. Then I could feel my body move away from his as I locked eyes with the man on the other side of me. I groaned a little bit more as I looked down as I pulled away. My body moved away from his as we locked eyes with him. I shifted away from him. 

Nick smiled at me for a few seconds as I moved away from him. I smiled at him as I moved away from his and went away from his body. Nick stood up as he walked away from me. I smiled lightly and looked over at him. His ass looked amazing in those jeans. He looked amazing as I looked over at the wall and shifted as I looked down at my hands. 

Then I moved away from the man who looked me over. I groaned lightly as I got back up and placed my hands on the either side of me. I smiled lightly as I sat down on the bed finally and stayed looking up at the ceiling. I groaned lightly as I moved to the side. My stomach. My whole stomach. It hurt as I groaned a little bit more as I turned away from the door. It all felt a little bit more and looked up at the ceiling. I groaned once more as I shifted a little more as I looked over at the other side of the room. No one ever seemed to want to move from what I was doing. I finally let my eyes drop down to the ground and allowed myself let me go to sleep.


	14. Millenia

The air was cold around me as I moved away from the other side of the room and looked over at the man on the other side of the room I was standing in. It was still cold and I was still tired and my stomach still churned as I looked over at the man. His eyes locked with mine for a moment. I looked over at the man as he walked closer to me. My body went over to the other side of the room. I looked down at my hands once more and shifted a little bit more. I looked down at my hands and shifted once more before walking towards the man.

"My name is Cassiel and I am the angel inside your body. The man who entered your body when the blast happened."

"So, why are you contacting me now. I am perfectly okay not knowing who you are. I don't care at all who you are as soon as that blast happened. I never prayed to you and I never even believe in you. I don't care who the fuck you are. I never did."

The man rolled his eyes as he looked me over. He was a complete shadow until he stepped up to me. Buff and ripped as hell with the same white wings I had. Blue eyes and cropped short hair. He wore no clothing and no type of happiness on his face. I shifted a little bit as I crossed my arms.

"The world is end-"

I grunted as I turned to the man and threw my hands up in defeat, "I know the fucking world is ending you asshole."

"Then why don't you care!"

"Because the world was never very nice to me at all."

"So you're going to let that stop you from saving the world?"

"I don't give a shit Cas-Cas-Cassiel? Really? Like that stupid angel in Supernatural? That's who's inhabiting me, really? Not someone cool like Uriel or something?"

"You don't get to pick and choose your angels buddy."

"Well I want you out of my body and some cooler angel inside of me."

"Well that sounded unholy."

I grunted a little bit as I moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more and turned away from him and crossed my arms. I shifted a little bit more and walked away from him. Another groan left my mouth as I moved away from him. Cassiel touched my back in a flurry of wings and brought me back to face him as a few feathers dropped from his wings and locked eyes with me for a moment. His chest heaved as he locked eyes with me and shook me a little bit. He eyes dropped to the ground as he shook me once more.

"Please," His voice was wet with tears as he wrapped his wings around me for a moment. "Please help me out here. Don't let yourself die. If you die, I die as well. Everyone has a stake in this and we were sent here for a reason. We need you all to stay alive."

"And what about those on the other side?"

"What about them?"

"What about the others? What happens when we kill them?"

"Those people don't matter."

"I thought people were supposed to matter. The creatures that your father created matter. It doesn't matter what side they're on. You should care about them. We should all be able to care about them."

"They don't matter as long as they are on the wrong side."

"Wrong side? There is no wrong side when war happens, only winning and losing and they don't deserve to die as much as we don't deserve to die."

Cassiel nodded as he locked eyes with me in this dream-like state, "You're right but this is no normal war. You heard my brother...our brother...he's our brother..."

Cassiel trailed off as he looked me over. His eyes went over me for a moment as if he was looking at someone who had completely betrayed him. His eyes locked with mine for a moment before he moved away from me, shaking his head as I moved away from him. My body hurt as I turned from him. The area around us had turned into grey smoke that seemed to go on forever. Another groan left my mouth as I kicked at nothing. Cassiel walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry, I am just slightly angry at who God decided to put me into."

I rolled my eyes, "You and me both angel but there's no getting out of it. We have to work together and try not to kill anyone along the way. Can we at least agree to that?"

Cassiel nodded lightly as he looked into my eyes and placed his hand onto my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. A soft smile appeared on my own face as I looked into the eyes of the man who was next to impossible for me to comprehend.

It was the man I had living inside of me against my own will and against his own will as well. It was all too much to even think about. The man I had never even thought would even be here. It still felt a little too real for me. The fact that I would never see myself in the same way. It was an angel. A man I never believed in. A man I didn't think would even be of reality. A work of fiction no less. It was a man my own body couldn't reject even if I tried and I didn't like him all that much.

My body moved for a moment and looked at Cassiel, "So you guys don't like nicknames do you?"

Cassiel nodded and locked eyes with me with a chuckle leaving his mouth, "Yeah. Not God's way apparently."

I shook my head a little bit and locked eyes with him as I dug into my pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and placed one in my mouth and lit it up, taking a drag of it as I looked over at Cassiel. He coughed, letting out some smoke which brought a laugh up into my thought as the man stifled for air. I giggled lightly as I locked eyes with him. I smiled as I took another drag to which Cassiel coughed up the smoke and looked into his eyes. I smiled lightly as I locked eyes with the man and smiled.

I chuckled once more as I locked eyes with the man as I took another drag and smiled, "Whatever happens to me happens to you I guess."

"And whatever happens to me happens to you asshole. Please stop smoking, you're ruining the both of us and we need all the lung power for the apocalypse."

I shook my head as I took another drag of the cigarette and shook my head a little bit. He shook his head a little bit as I looked down at the cigarette in my hands. Cassiel locked eyes with me for a moment as I turned away from him. His eyes locked eyes with me as he shifted a little bit as he looked me over. I smiled at him for another moment as I shifted a little bit more.

"Come on, you brought me here. Anymore information you want to bestow on me before disappearing off into the sunset?"

Cassiel shook his head as he moved away from me. His eyes went over mine for a moment before he disappeared into the smoke leaving me all alone for a moment. A sigh left my mouth as I walked into the smoke as well.

~

I gasped as I sat up in my bed. Gabriel placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled lightly as he held me as I locked eyes with him. My body moved in a shaking moment. I shifted little bit as Sebastian woke up as well. His eyes went over mine as I shifted a little bit more as I moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into Gabriel's eyes. His eyes went over mine as he looked into my eyes for a moment as he locked eyes with his eyes as I moved away from him. My body moved a little bit more as I moved away from him. My body moved slowly as my chest heaved a little bit more as I looked into the eyes of the man who was next to me.

"I saw your brother. I saw your brother Gabriel."

Gabriel perked up, "Cassiel?"

I nodded as I locked eyes with the man who was with me. His eyes went over mine as I shifted, "Yes. Him. He's the not happy to be with him."

I shook my head a little bit more as I looked down at me. I shifted a little bit more and looked into my eyes as he held my hand in his eyes. My body shifted a little bit more where I shifted towards the man as he smiled at me. I looked down at him. I shifted a little bit into his arms as I looked into his eyes as he held me a little bit as he locked eyes with me. My body moved a little bit as I leaned into the man as I shifted a little bit more. Gabriel held me more as he locked eyes with me.

"He's a little asshat but he's a well meaning person. It makes me think he actually chose someone like you for a reason. I mean, you two seem a little bit more or less the same."

I shifted a little bit more a little bit more down at my hands. Gabriel held me a little bit more as he shifted a little bit more and shifted a little bit more. I smiled at him a little bit more as he held me. My body moved as I locked eyes with them. I smiled at him for a more and moved closer to him. He smiled lightly as he held me. My body slumped into his as I looked into his eyes. My body moved away from him. I shifted a little Bir more as I locked eyes with them as I shifted down as I looked down at him. His eyes locked with mine as he rubbed my shoulders. My body moved into his as I tried to figure out what the hell was going on more than what the hell was going on inside my own head. I shifted a little bit more as Gabriel moved me towards him.

His eyes went over mine as I shifted more in an attempt to not crush my body on his. His eyes drifted down to mine as he looked over. His eyes went over mine for a moment. A shifted bit more and turned to Sebastian. His arms wholly covered. His eyes flickered up to mine as I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with him. He smiled as I moved over Gabriel and towards Sebastian. Sebastian looked me over and smiled at me as he pulled me closer to him.

"So you found your brother?"

Gabriel looked me over and locked eyes with me for a moment and walked away from me. I shifted as Gabriel looked me over with big, wide eyes. He looked me in the eyes as I shifted to get closer to the man who was asking the questions. His eyes darted down to mine as I curled up into the body and shifted a little bit more. His eyes dropped down on the body as I locked eyes with man.

"And Cassiel is inhabiting Ghost's body and is the one who has given him his wings. I should have known that it was him as soon as I saw your wings."

I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with him as I moved in my seat. His eyes went over mine once more as I looked over him. His eyes locked with mine as he moved away from me. His eyes dropped to mine as I shifted away from both of the men as he locked eyes with me. I walked over to the other side of the room. I shifted as he locked eyes with me. His eyes moved over mine as he looked into my eyes as I walked over to the other side of the room and checked myself out in the room.

"Alright, both of you get out. I need to get ready."

Gabriel sat up with his arms up as he looked me over with Sebastian up as well, "What do you mean about that?"

"You heard me, both of you get out. I need some privacy."

Gabriel stood up and walked out of the room. Sebastian came up and walked out of the room as well. His eyes went over me. I pulled down a strap of my tank top and smiled at him. His eyes over mine as he did so. I was obviously perfectly fine as I moved away from the man. He walked over and took Kayla in her eyes and shifted a little bit more as he held her. She babbled slightly but showed no sign of being like me. His eyes caught mine once more as I shifted away from the man as I looked into his eyes with his slipped out of the room. I pulled off my clothes and walked into the showers.

I shifted a little bit more as I looked into the man's eyes in the mirror. His eyes went over mine as I shifted to look at my obviously fattening up body. I had gotten so used to the bones poking out of my body. All of the bones were covered up with a layer of fat. It looked disgusting to me. It looked away too gross but I pushed the thoughts aside and walked into the shower to wash my body. I shifted once more as I washed off my body. It kind of hurt to shower but it was a little bit nice.

The hot water touched my body as he looked me over. My body shifted as another grunt left my mouth as I groaned once more as I shifted a little bit more and shifted away from water. My body moved away from the water as I looked down at my burning skin, red and inflamed already. I shifted away from the water as I looked down at the skin. I shifted a little bit more as the water cooled down and flowed down my body. I shifted towards the water that fell over my body. I allowed myself some more time as I looked down at my body. I felt I had been little too hard on myself but I looked disgusting compared to the skinny body I had gained while I was away from the careful eyes of the doctors Rouge put us under.

My body moved into the water as I looked over my shoulder. It felt a little bit worse. The air around me went cold as I dropped my eyes down to the ground. I moved out of the shower and looked out of the shower. The air wasn't as cold as it had seemed. I moved back into the shower and washed my hair and body. It felt a lot better, warmer somehow. I groaned slightly as I tried to turn the water colder but the handle wouldn't budge.

My body shifted a little bit more to try and get away from the water as I looked down at my hands and kept washing my body until I was finally done with it. I pulled myself out of the shower and into my body moved away from the lukewarm water. My body moved as I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. I wrapped the warm towel around my body and tried to warm up as much as I can.

I shifted on my feat as I looked the man in the mirror over and sighed lightly. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted once more and out of the bathroom. My body shivered as I looked down at my hands which worked as I moved away from the sink as I looked over myself in the reflection.

I shifted a little bit more as I looked over myself as I looked down at my hands. I shifted more as I looked down at the hands as I shifted away from the man. I groaned a little bit more as I shifted a little bit more as my body moved away from the reflection in the mirror. My body moved a little bit more as I shifted out into the room. I moved into the room and sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I shifted down as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands.

Gabriel walked into the room and locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. He smiled lightly as I shifted away from him as I looked over at me. I looked down at my hands as I walked over to the dresser and scrounged through the fabric and looked over at the other side of the room. His eyes went over mine as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands which were pale blue under the light of the room. My stomach churned lightly as I looked down at my hands.

My body moved away from the clothes and shifted a little bit more as I moved away from him. I groaned a little bit as I just picked something up and went down to the kitchen. A woman sat in the room as I looked into her eyes as I shifted away from her. My body moved away from her. Her eyes went over mine as I shifted away from her and looked down at my hands. My body sat down at the island as the old air hit my body as I looked over at him. Her eyes went down to my hands as I gripped a plate on the other side of the room.

The woman looked me over as I placed my hands on the other side of the plate and looked at the cookies on the plate. A few cookies won't hurt me. I shifted down as I gazed at the cookies. My whole body hurt. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands and the cookies now contained within them. He smiled as I looked over at the man as I shifted away from him. My body just moved out of the room with the plate in hands.

Gabriel watched as I moved away from him. Not intentionally but unintentionally. He smiled at me as he looked me over. My body moved away from him and looked over at him. He smiled at me as he walked up and shifted a little bit more. His eyes locked with mine. His eyes went over mine as he bit into the room. My body shifted once more as I looked into his eyes. Another groan left my mouth as I shifted away from him and sat down on the stairs. I placed the cookies next to me and smiled down at the other side of the room.

I shifted once more and looked down at my hands. His eyes went over mine and looked me over. My body moved towards the other side as more people came up their stairs and into their own rooms. My body shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more and looked into my eyes. I groaned a little bit more as I leaned down. My body moved down as it began feeling weak as it normally did when I began eating. It felt odd.

Normally when I ate I felt full and happy. But a lot of the food I was being given food that would be presented to me. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands that fed me the cookies I probably wasn't supposed to have.

I could hear that people were out celebrating. I could hear them all the way out in the country where we were. I laid back as I looked down at my hands. Rouge waltzed up the stairs and locked eyes with me. He smiled at me once more as he sat down next to me. His eyes went over mine for a moment. A soft grunt left my mouth as I shifted up onto my elbows. I looked over at the man. Rouge smiled at me as I looked into his eyes. He smiled lightly as I looked over him. His eyes went over mine.

"You are amazing," He smiled lightly as I looked over at the man who moved his eyes over mine as he sat down next to me. "And I am glad you found your brother."

I nodded lightly as I looked into his eyes as I kept my head down, "Yes, I did."

It was one of those things that had kept coming up. Actual angels on earth. The whisperings I heard about us. The eyes were on us as I looked over at the woman. My body moved over as I looked over at the man. His eyes went over mine as I looked into his and over the now covered tattoos on his body. My body moved away from his just to get some air. His eyes went over mine as I looked down at my hands.

"Yes, its that's all people have been talking about and I am glad I did find him. He has been settling in just fine if you are worried about him."

Rouge nodded, "Thank you so much for taking care of him but another one of my children is on earth."

"Cassiel, I know. He visited me last night. Said he was the reason why I looked like this."

Rouge nodded lightly as I looked down at my hands. My body moved away from his as I looked into his eyes. My body moved into his as I looked over at the man's body. He moved his eyes up to the ceiling as I moved away from him. His eyes dropped to the ground once more as we sat in silence for a bit as I looked up at the ceiling with him. My eyes went over the man's for a moment as I moved away from him. My eyes dropped down to the ground as I shifted a little bit. My body tensed for no reason as Rouge looked me over.

"I am glad he visited you. I am glad he was there to greet you. I know these can be such trying times."

Trying times. That was a good way to put it to say the least. My body moved away from his as I looked down at my hands. Rouge took my hands in his and smiled at me as he held me close to him. My body tensed once more as I looked down at my hands. He just kind of held me and smiled, his face pressed to my neck. My body tensed once more as I looked over at the man.

"I believe this is the apocalypse and I will call it that."

Rouge stiffened up as he looked me over for a moment as I shifted away from the man. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I moved closer to him. His eyes went over mine as he locked eyes once more with my own.

"There have been a few before but no one would call it that," Rouge sighed a little bit. "But I guess that would be insensitive."

I dropped my eyes to the ground as I shifted into my head. My body was tense around the man. My body was as stiff as a board as I looked down at my hands. I shifted as I looked down at my hands. Rouge smiled lightly as I looked him over.

I didn't want to laugh. It didn't seem good. It was hard to not want to help the man feel better about themselves. I looked over at the man who was supposed to be leading us into the war that I never wanted to be in. My wings folding against my body as I pulled myself away from the man and looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with the man across from me.

His whole body tensed as I moved away from him. My body moved away from him as I got up and walked away from him. Rouge smiled lightly as he stopped me as he held my ankle in place. I groaned a little bit as I turned back to him. His eyes locked with mine as he gave me the same sadistic smile that Rouge used to give me. That alone was enough to cause me to break away from him and run into my room, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it so he couldn't follow me.

My chest heaved as I looked into the eyes of the man who was in the room with me. Gabriel lifted a head up at me as he looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as I walked into the room with my head down. His eyes went over mine as I slid down the doorway as I locked eyes with him. Gabriel looked me over. His eyes went over mine for a moment before walking over to me. I shifted a little bit more to let him sit next to me.

Gabriel wrapped an arm around me, "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook, my wings hitting the door and I shifted letting myself get away from the door as not to make any more noise. My body shifted a little bit more as I wrapped my wings around my body. My body moved over mine. I looked over at Gabriel who sat dumbfounded and looked into my eyes. He scooted towards mine as I looked into his eyes.

"He gave me this-this look. A look of just...wow. I can only describe it as the most sadistic smile I have ever seen in my life. I just felt my body tense up and just do this thing."

I kept my body close to the man and put my head down as I moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands and moved towards the man. His eyes locked with mine for a moment. I groaned as I looked down at my hands. My stomach churned as I locked eyes with his. My body moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes.

"So Rouge is starting to fight back."

"Huh?"

"Rouge might be fighting against our father's ruling over his body. He might be peaking out. In a little bit more of a thought," Gabriel tilted his head as he looked into my eyes. "Rouge could begin to actually take over and stop everything."

I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with him. My body moved away from him. I locked eyes with him for a moment and locked eyes with him. My body moved a little bit as I looked down at my hands.

"I never thought that he had the will power to do that," My eyes dropped to my hands. "There is no way he can actually pull off something like that. Right?"

"God may have made humans in their image but that doesn't mean he made them perfect."

I nodded as I moved away from the man who moved away from him. His eyes went over mine as I looked into his eyes. My body moved away from his. My body was a little bit tenser than normal. I shifted a little bit more and looked down at my hands. His eyes went over mine as I looked Gabriel over. He eyed me a little bit as I looked him over. His eyes went over mine as he looked down on me. My body moved a little bit more as I looked into the eyes of the other angel with me.

"Then it might be more fun to see if we can bring him out."

"Then what?"

"See if he can overtake him and make him stop the apocalypse."

I shrugged as I looked into the eyes of the man sitting next to me, "I don't think we can once you blew those horns."

Gabriel shook his head as I looked down at my hands. My body moved away from him. I shifted a little bit as I looked down on my hands and away from him, "I don't think that would be the best idea."

"What, why?"

"Because as much as I hate this new Rouge I know it is the best course of action."

The words I had said weren't even the ones I had wanted. It was as if I hadn't even said them or had any control anymore. My whole body tensed as I locked eyes with the man and shook my head. I gave him a little bit of a smile as I went down to look at my hands. I shifted away from him as he gave me eyes. He looked me over as I shifted away from him a little bit more. His eyes locked with mine for a moment as he held my hand in his for a moment. I shifted once more as I moved into his eyes. I groaned a little bit more as I leaned my head on his.

My body was still tense as I moved away from the man as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit into his lap. A smile was on his face as he looked me over. I looked over at him. Gabriel smiled as he held me in his arms. My body was still as tense as possible with no chance calming down.

I shifted a little bit more as I looked him over. Gabriel smiled as he held me. His eyes went over mine as he looked into my eyes. My body moved as I sat on his lap. He had a huge, hard dick and I could feel it. My whole body was super tense on his lap but he was tense and in a good way. I turned over to face him and rubbed myself against him. His eyes went to mine for a split moment. I looked into his eyes for a moment as I looked down at my hands. His eyes searched mine for a moment before he leaned up for a moment. His eyes went over mine as I shifted away from him. His eyes went over mine for a moment. My body moved away from his. I shifted a little bit more as I got away from him. His eyes went to mine as I got back up into the bed and leaving him alone.


	15. Machines

The air was cold around me as I moved away from the other side of the room and looked over at the man on the other side of the room I was standing in. It was still cold and I was still tired and my stomach still churned as I looked over at the man. His eyes locked with mine for a moment. I looked over at the man as he walked closer to me. My body went over to the other side of the room. I looked down at my hands once more and shifted a little bit more. I looked down at my hands and shifted once more before walking towards the man. 

"My name is Cassiel and I am the angel inside your body. The man who entered your body when the blast happened."

"So, why are you contacting me now. I am perfectly okay not knowing who you are. I don't care at all who you are as soon as that blast happened. I never prayed to you and I never even believe in you. I don't care who the fuck you are. I never did."

The man rolled his eyes as he looked me over. He was a complete shadow until he stepped up to me. Buff and ripped as hell with the same white wings I had. Blue eyes and cropped short hair. He wore no clothing and no type of happiness on his face. I shifted a little bit as I crossed my arms.

"The world is end-"

I grunted as I turned to the man and threw my hands up in defeat, "I know the fucking world is ending you asshole."

"Then why don't you care!"

"Because the world was never very nice to me at all."

"So you're going to let that stop you from saving the world?"

"I don't give a shit Cas-Cas-Cassiel? Really? Like that stupid angel in Supernatural? That's who's inhabiting me, really? Not someone cool like Uriel or something?"

"You don't get to pick and choose your angels buddy."

"Well I want you out of my body and some cooler angel inside of me."

"Well that sounded unholy."

I grunted a little bit as I moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more and turned away from him and crossed my arms. I shifted a little bit more and walked away from him. Another groan left my mouth as I moved away from him. Cassiel touched my back in a flurry of wings and brought me back to face him as a few feathers dropped from his wings and locked eyes with me for a moment. His chest heaved as he locked eyes with me and shook me a little bit. He eyes dropped to the ground as he shook me once more.

"Please," His voice was wet with tears as he wrapped his wings around me for a moment. "Please help me out here. Don't let yourself die. If you die, I die as well. Everyone has a stake in this and we were sent here for a reason. We need you all to stay alive." 

"And what about those on the other side?"

"What about them?"

"What about the others? What happens when we kill them?" 

"Those people don't matter."

"I thought people were supposed to matter. The creatures that your father created matter. It doesn't matter what side they're on. You should care about them. We should all be able to care about them."

"They don't matter as long as they are on the wrong side."

"Wrong side? There is no wrong side when war happens, only winning and losing and they don't deserve to die as much as we don't deserve to die."

Cassiel nodded as he locked eyes with me in this dream-like state, "You're right but this is no normal war. You heard my brother...our brother...he's our brother..."

Cassiel trailed off as he looked me over. His eyes went over me for a moment as if he was looking at someone who had completely betrayed him. His eyes locked with mine for a moment before he moved away from me, shaking his head as I moved away from him. My body hurt as I turned from him. The area around us had turned into grey smoke that seemed to go on forever. Another groan left my mouth as I kicked at nothing. Cassiel walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry, I am just slightly angry at who God decided to put me into."

I rolled my eyes, "You and me both angel but there's no getting out of it. We have to work together and try not to kill anyone along the way. Can we at least agree to that?"

Cassiel nodded lightly as he looked into my eyes and placed his hand onto my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. A soft smile appeared on my own face as I looked into the eyes of the man who was next to impossible for me to comprehend.

It was the man I had living inside of me against my own will and against his own will as well. It was all too much to even think about. The man I had never even thought would even be here. It still felt a little too real for me. The fact that I would never see myself in the same way. It was an angel. A man I never believed in. A man I didn't think would even be of reality. A work of fiction no less. It was a man my own body couldn't reject even if I tried and I didn't like him all that much. 

My body moved for a moment and looked at Cassiel, "So you guys don't like nicknames do you?"

Cassiel nodded and locked eyes with me with a chuckle leaving his mouth, "Yeah. Not God's way apparently."

I shook my head a little bit and locked eyes with him as I dug into my pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and placed one in my mouth and lit it up, taking a drag of it as I looked over at Cassiel. He coughed, letting out some smoke which brought a laugh up into my thought as the man stifled for air. I giggled lightly as I locked eyes with him. I smiled as I took another drag to which Cassiel coughed up the smoke and looked into his eyes. I smiled lightly as I locked eyes with the man and smiled. 

I chuckled once more as I locked eyes with the man as I took another drag and smiled, "Whatever happens to me happens to you I guess."

"And whatever happens to me happens to you asshole. Please stop smoking, you're ruining the both of us and we need all the lung power for the apocalypse."

I shook my head as I took another drag of the cigarette and shook my head a little bit. He shook his head a little bit as I looked down at the cigarette in my hands. Cassiel locked eyes with me for a moment as I turned away from him. His eyes locked eyes with me as he shifted a little bit as he looked me over. I smiled at him for another moment as I shifted a little bit more. 

"Come on, you brought me here. Anymore information you want to bestow on me before disappearing off into the sunset?"

Cassiel shook his head as he moved away from me. His eyes went over mine for a moment before he disappeared into the smoke leaving me all alone for a moment. A sigh left my mouth as I walked into the smoke as well. 

~

I gasped as I sat up in my bed. Gabriel placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled lightly as he held me as I locked eyes with him. My body moved in a shaking moment. I shifted little bit as Sebastian woke up as well. His eyes went over mine as I shifted a little bit more as I moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into Gabriel's eyes. His eyes went over mine as he looked into my eyes for a moment as he locked eyes with his eyes as I moved away from him. My body moved a little bit more as I moved away from him. My body moved slowly as my chest heaved a little bit more as I looked into the eyes of the man who was next to me. 

"I saw your brother. I saw your brother Gabriel."

Gabriel perked up, "Cassiel?"

I nodded as I locked eyes with the man who was with me. His eyes went over mine as I shifted, "Yes. Him. He's the not happy to be with him."

I shook my head a little bit more as I looked down at me. I shifted a little bit more and looked into my eyes as he held my hand in his eyes. My body shifted a little bit more where I shifted towards the man as he smiled at me. I looked down at him. I shifted a little bit into his arms as I looked into his eyes as he held me a little bit as he locked eyes with me. My body moved a little bit as I leaned into the man as I shifted a little bit more. Gabriel held me more as he locked eyes with me. 

"He's a little asshat but he's a well meaning person. It makes me think he actually chose someone like you for a reason. I mean, you two seem a little bit more or less the same."

I shifted a little bit more a little bit more down at my hands. Gabriel held me a little bit more as he shifted a little bit more and shifted a little bit more. I smiled at him a little bit more as he held me. My body moved as I locked eyes with them. I smiled at him for a more and moved closer to him. He smiled lightly as he held me. My body slumped into his as I looked into his eyes. My body moved away from him. I shifted a little Bir more as I locked eyes with them as I shifted down as I looked down at him. His eyes locked with mine as he rubbed my shoulders. My body moved into his as I tried to figure out what the hell was going on more than what the hell was going on inside my own head. I shifted a little bit more as Gabriel moved me towards him. 

His eyes went over mine as I shifted more in an attempt to not crush my body on his. His eyes drifted down to mine as he looked over. His eyes went over mine for a moment. A shifted bit more and turned to Sebastian. His arms wholly covered. His eyes flickered up to mine as I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with him. He smiled as I moved over Gabriel and towards Sebastian. Sebastian looked me over and smiled at me as he pulled me closer to him.

"So you found your brother?"

Gabriel looked me over and locked eyes with me for a moment and walked away from me. I shifted as Gabriel looked me over with big, wide eyes. He looked me in the eyes as I shifted to get closer to the man who was asking the questions. His eyes darted down to mine as I curled up into the body and shifted a little bit more. His eyes dropped down on the body as I locked eyes with man. 

"And Cassiel is inhabiting Ghost's body and is the one who has given him his wings. I should have known that it was him as soon as I saw your wings." 

I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with him as I moved in my seat. His eyes went over mine once more as I looked over him. His eyes locked with mine as he moved away from me. His eyes dropped to mine as I shifted away from both of the men as he locked eyes with me. I walked over to the other side of the room. I shifted as he locked eyes with me. His eyes moved over mine as he looked into my eyes as I walked over to the other side of the room and checked myself out in the room. 

"Alright, both of you get out. I need to get ready."

Gabriel sat up with his arms up as he looked me over with Sebastian up as well, "What do you mean about that?"

"You heard me, both of you get out. I need some privacy."

Gabriel stood up and walked out of the room. Sebastian came up and walked out of the room as well. His eyes went over me. I pulled down a strap of my tank top and smiled at him. His eyes over mine as he did so. I was obviously perfectly fine as I moved away from the man. He walked over and took Kayla in her eyes and shifted a little bit more as he held her. She babbled slightly but showed no sign of being like me. His eyes caught mine once more as I shifted away from the man as I looked into his eyes with his slipped out of the room. I pulled off my clothes and walked into the showers. 

I shifted a little bit more as I looked into the man's eyes in the mirror. His eyes went over mine as I shifted to look at my obviously fattening up body. I had gotten so used to the bones poking out of my body. All of the bones were covered up with a layer of fat. It looked disgusting to me. It looked away too gross but I pushed the thoughts aside and walked into the shower to wash my body. I shifted once more as I washed off my body. It kind of hurt to shower but it was a little bit nice.

The hot water touched my body as he looked me over. My body shifted as another grunt left my mouth as I groaned once more as I shifted a little bit more and shifted away from water. My body moved away from the water as I looked down at my burning skin, red and inflamed already. I shifted away from the water as I looked down at the skin. I shifted a little bit more as the water cooled down and flowed down my body. I shifted towards the water that fell over my body. I allowed myself some more time as I looked down at my body. I felt I had been little too hard on myself but I looked disgusting compared to the skinny body I had gained while I was away from the careful eyes of the doctors Rouge put us under. 

My body moved into the water as I looked over my shoulder. It felt a little bit worse. The air around me went cold as I dropped my eyes down to the ground. I moved out of the shower and looked out of the shower. The air wasn't as cold as it had seemed. I moved back into the shower and washed my hair and body. It felt a lot better, warmer somehow. I groaned slightly as I tried to turn the water colder but the handle wouldn't budge. 

My body shifted a little bit more to try and get away from the water as I looked down at my hands and kept washing my body until I was finally done with it. I pulled myself out of the shower and into my body moved away from the lukewarm water. My body moved as I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. I wrapped the warm towel around my body and tried to warm up as much as I can. 

I shifted on my feat as I looked the man in the mirror over and sighed lightly. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted once more and out of the bathroom. My body shivered as I looked down at my hands which worked as I moved away from the sink as I looked over myself in the reflection. 

I shifted a little bit more as I looked over myself as I looked down at my hands. I shifted more as I looked down at the hands as I shifted away from the man. I groaned a little bit more as I shifted a little bit more as my body moved away from the reflection in the mirror. My body moved a little bit more as I shifted out into the room. I moved into the room and sat on the bed with my head in my hands. I shifted down as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. 

Gabriel walked into the room and locked eyes with the man on the other side of the room. He smiled lightly as I shifted away from him as I looked over at me. I looked down at my hands as I walked over to the dresser and scrounged through the fabric and looked over at the other side of the room. His eyes went over mine as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands which were pale blue under the light of the room. My stomach churned lightly as I looked down at my hands.

My body moved away from the clothes and shifted a little bit more as I moved away from him. I groaned a little bit as I just picked something up and went down to the kitchen. A woman sat in the room as I looked into her eyes as I shifted away from her. My body moved away from her. Her eyes went over mine as I shifted away from her and looked down at my hands. My body sat down at the island as the old air hit my body as I looked over at him. Her eyes went down to my hands as I gripped a plate on the other side of the room. 

The woman looked me over as I placed my hands on the other side of the plate and looked at the cookies on the plate. A few cookies won't hurt me. I shifted down as I gazed at the cookies. My whole body hurt. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands and the cookies now contained within them. He smiled as I looked over at the man as I shifted away from him. My body just moved out of the room with the plate in hands. 

Gabriel watched as I moved away from him. Not intentionally but unintentionally. He smiled at me as he looked me over. My body moved away from him and looked over at him. He smiled at me as he walked up and shifted a little bit more. His eyes locked with mine. His eyes went over mine as he bit into the room. My body shifted once more as I looked into his eyes. Another groan left my mouth as I shifted away from him and sat down on the stairs. I placed the cookies next to me and smiled down at the other side of the room. 

I shifted once more and looked down at my hands. His eyes went over mine and looked me over. My body moved towards the other side as more people came up their stairs and into their own rooms. My body shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more and looked into my eyes. I groaned a little bit more as I leaned down. My body moved down as it began feeling weak as it normally did when I began eating. It felt odd. 

Normally when I ate I felt full and happy. But a lot of the food I was being given food that would be presented to me. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands that fed me the cookies I probably wasn't supposed to have. 

I could hear that people were out celebrating. I could hear them all the way out in the country where we were. I laid back as I looked down at my hands. Rouge waltzed up the stairs and locked eyes with me. He smiled at me once more as he sat down next to me. His eyes went over mine for a moment. A soft grunt left my mouth as I shifted up onto my elbows. I looked over at the man. Rouge smiled at me as I looked into his eyes. He smiled lightly as I looked over him. His eyes went over mine. 

"You are amazing," He smiled lightly as I looked over at the man who moved his eyes over mine as he sat down next to me. "And I am glad you found your brother."

I nodded lightly as I looked into his eyes as I kept my head down, "Yes, I did."

It was one of those things that had kept coming up. Actual angels on earth. The whisperings I heard about us. The eyes were on us as I looked over at the woman. My body moved over as I looked over at the man. His eyes went over mine as I looked into his and over the now covered tattoos on his body. My body moved away from his just to get some air. His eyes went over mine as I looked down at my hands.

"Yes, its that's all people have been talking about and I am glad I did find him. He has been settling in just fine if you are worried about him."

Rouge nodded, "Thank you so much for taking care of him but another one of my children is on earth."

"Cassiel, I know. He visited me last night. Said he was the reason why I looked like this."

Rouge nodded lightly as I looked down at my hands. My body moved away from his as I looked into his eyes. My body moved into his as I looked over at the man's body. He moved his eyes up to the ceiling as I moved away from him. His eyes dropped to the ground once more as we sat in silence for a bit as I looked up at the ceiling with him. My eyes went over the man's for a moment as I moved away from him. My eyes dropped down to the ground as I shifted a little bit. My body tensed for no reason as Rouge looked me over.

"I am glad he visited you. I am glad he was there to greet you. I know these can be such trying times." 

Trying times. That was a good way to put it to say the least. My body moved away from his as I looked down at my hands. Rouge took my hands in his and smiled at me as he held me close to him. My body tensed once more as I looked down at my hands. He just kind of held me and smiled, his face pressed to my neck. My body tensed once more as I looked over at the man. 

"I believe this is the apocalypse and I will call it that." 

Rouge stiffened up as he looked me over for a moment as I shifted away from the man. I placed a hand on his shoulder as I moved closer to him. His eyes went over mine as he locked eyes once more with my own. 

"There have been a few before but no one would call it that," Rouge sighed a little bit. "But I guess that would be insensitive."

I dropped my eyes to the ground as I shifted into my head. My body was tense around the man. My body was as stiff as a board as I looked down at my hands. I shifted as I looked down at my hands. Rouge smiled lightly as I looked him over. 

I didn't want to laugh. It didn't seem good. It was hard to not want to help the man feel better about themselves. I looked over at the man who was supposed to be leading us into the war that I never wanted to be in. My wings folding against my body as I pulled myself away from the man and looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more and locked eyes with the man across from me. 

His whole body tensed as I moved away from him. My body moved away from him as I got up and walked away from him. Rouge smiled lightly as he stopped me as he held my ankle in place. I groaned a little bit as I turned back to him. His eyes locked with mine as he gave me the same sadistic smile that Rouge used to give me. That alone was enough to cause me to break away from him and run into my room, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it so he couldn't follow me.

My chest heaved as I looked into the eyes of the man who was in the room with me. Gabriel lifted a head up at me as he looked me over. I shifted a little bit more as I walked into the room with my head down. His eyes went over mine as I slid down the doorway as I locked eyes with him. Gabriel looked me over. His eyes went over mine for a moment before walking over to me. I shifted a little bit more to let him sit next to me. 

Gabriel wrapped an arm around me, "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook, my wings hitting the door and I shifted letting myself get away from the door as not to make any more noise. My body shifted a little bit more as I wrapped my wings around my body. My body moved over mine. I looked over at Gabriel who sat dumbfounded and looked into my eyes. He scooted towards mine as I looked into his eyes. 

"He gave me this-this look. A look of just...wow. I can only describe it as the most sadistic smile I have ever seen in my life. I just felt my body tense up and just do this thing."

I kept my body close to the man and put my head down as I moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands and moved towards the man. His eyes locked with mine for a moment. I groaned as I looked down at my hands. My stomach churned as I locked eyes with his. My body moved away from him. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. 

"So Rouge is starting to fight back."

"Huh?"

"Rouge might be fighting against our father's ruling over his body. He might be peaking out. In a little bit more of a thought," Gabriel tilted his head as he looked into my eyes. "Rouge could begin to actually take over and stop everything."

I shifted a little bit more as I locked eyes with him. My body moved away from him. I locked eyes with him for a moment and locked eyes with him. My body moved a little bit as I looked down at my hands. 

"I never thought that he had the will power to do that," My eyes dropped to my hands. "There is no way he can actually pull off something like that. Right?"

"God may have made humans in their image but that doesn't mean he made them perfect."

I nodded as I moved away from the man who moved away from him. His eyes went over mine as I looked into his eyes. My body moved away from his. My body was a little bit tenser than normal. I shifted a little bit more and looked down at my hands. His eyes went over mine as I looked Gabriel over. He eyed me a little bit as I looked him over. His eyes went over mine as he looked down on me. My body moved a little bit more as I looked into the eyes of the other angel with me. 

"Then it might be more fun to see if we can bring him out."

"Then what?"

"See if he can overtake him and make him stop the apocalypse."

I shrugged as I looked into the eyes of the man sitting next to me, "I don't think we can once you blew those horns."

Gabriel shook his head as I looked down at my hands. My body moved away from him. I shifted a little bit as I looked down on my hands and away from him, "I don't think that would be the best idea."

"What, why?"

"Because as much as I hate this new Rouge I know it is the best course of action."

The words I had said weren't even the ones I had wanted. It was as if I hadn't even said them or had any control anymore. My whole body tensed as I locked eyes with the man and shook my head. I gave him a little bit of a smile as I went down to look at my hands. I shifted away from him as he gave me eyes. He looked me over as I shifted away from him a little bit more. His eyes locked with mine for a moment as he held my hand in his for a moment. I shifted once more as I moved into his eyes. I groaned a little bit more as I leaned my head on his. 

My body was still tense as I moved away from the man as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit into his lap. A smile was on his face as he looked me over. I looked over at him. Gabriel smiled as he held me in his arms. My body was still as tense as possible with no chance calming down. 

I shifted a little bit more as I looked him over. Gabriel smiled as he held me. His eyes went over mine as he looked into my eyes. My body moved as I sat on his lap. He had a huge, hard dick and I could feel it. My whole body was super tense on his lap but he was tense and in a good way. I turned over to face him and rubbed myself against him. His eyes went to mine for a split moment. I looked into his eyes for a moment as I looked down at my hands. His eyes searched mine for a moment before he leaned up for a moment. His eyes went over mine as I shifted away from him. His eyes went over mine for a moment. My body moved away from his. I shifted a little bit more as I got away from him. His eyes went to mine as I got back up into the bed and leaving him alone.


	16. The Wolves of Paris

The darkness surrounding me was all too familiar. The air was chill but the wind was nonexistent. Goosebumps went up and down my body. A familiar flapping of wings, ones I hadn't even used that much yet, caught my attention. The air went around my body as I looked over my shoulder. Cassiel crossed his arms as he looked me over once more. My whole body shook as I looked back at him. He did not look happy at all. He looked like he was going to actually murder me for something I didn't do.

"Hello," The angel said coldly as he crossed the area over to me and looked straight into my eyes. My whole body shivered as I looked into his eyes. "How have you been adjusting?"

"I don't know, the apocalypse is only a few days away and I have to fight because Rouge might actually break through and kill me for defying him in every way possible."

There was nothing else that I could do now other than looked into his eyes. I tried getting away from him. I shifted over to him as that was the only place that I could do. His eyes went over mine. My body kept moving as I looked into his eyes as he looked into my own eyes. My whole body shifted away finally from his as I looked down at my hands. My body moved down, sinking into the floor. My whole body tensed once more as I looked over at the man.

"So you really are going to go through with it? The fighting?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Sort of but, I saw your sister back there and if we are meant to destroy the earth and most of living life including people like your sister? I don't want to do it anymore. I don't want to make anything worse by forcing you to fight in a war that could take you away from your sister and I think Rouge-or whomever you keep calling my father-would agree."

"He would most likely groom her to become someone like me."

Cassiel took my hand in his and locked eyes with me for a moment as he turned his head over his shoulder almost as I looked into his eyes. My body moved over his eyes and followed them into the darkness around us. My whole body shuddered when the darkness got even darker around a thing...a person.

"You have to leave, those are coming to get you. Reapers are not to be fucked with."

I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. My body moved away from him as he pushed me away from the man. I shifted once more as I locked eyes with the man. His eyes locked with mine. He moved his eyes over mine as I looked into his eyes once more as fear washed over mine.

~

I opened my eyes with a hard gasp and held onto my sister. She jolted awake with me and I looked into the eyes of the man sitting next to me. My whole body looked him over as I moved up with Kayla in my arms, looking into her eyes as I moved towards him. My body went stiff as it shook lightly. My whole body ached once more as I looked into his eyes. My body held Kayla close to him. My whole body shook a little bit more and looked down at my hands. Nick let out a gasp of air around me. His eyes went over mine for a moment as I looked into his eyes though he couldn't even really see me.

My whole body moved once more as I looked down at my hands and held the man's hand in my own. I shifted towards him and looked down at my hands once more. The man shook his hands a little bit as he gasped a little bit more. My hands went over to his and locked eyes with him. My eyes dropped down to the ground and looked over at the man who was with me. His eyes darted down to my hands as I looked into his eyes as I moved away from him. His eyes dropped down to my hands.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked Nick as I looked into his eyes. My eyes went down to Nick's hands which were still shaking. His eyes looked up. I shifted closer to him and placed his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at the man when he nodded slowly.

"What happened to you?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Same here, same here."

~

The next days passed without much incident and everyone was on edge. The date for the apocalypse came and went. My whole body seemed tense every day since I came out of the hospital. Kayla never left my side anymore. She was glued right next to my side. I kept my body as tense as I could with all eyes and ears on everyone. It was the worst part about not knowing when the world was going to blow up. At least that's what some of us thought. We thought that the world might blow up.

Kayla waddled next to me into the house as we sat down. Normally she would have been fed inside the room but that had all gone to shit. Rouge sat at the head of the table and locked eyes with my sister, wiggling his fingers in a slight hello to my sister. She waved back but had no idea what shady shit was probably going down inside of his brain as I looked over to the man, shooting daggers at him. He stopped and looked me over as he pulled himself away from the table and walked out. I shifted once more and began feeding the man who was with me.

Kayla munched on the food in front of her as I looked over at the other girls. My whole body was tense as I kept feeding my sister. Every few moments I would get up and look at the other side of the table towards Nick where he sat lifeless and staring up towards the head of the table as if he were some sort of twisted maniquin that never seemed to move or blink. I shifted once more as I looked into the eyes of the man, his skin sagging off of his jaw and becoming more exaggerated with every single bite. My chest puffed up as I looked over to the man when his mouth threatened to open into a scream. His skin was pale green now. As if he had actually had stepped into a swamp and lived there for a few hundred years.

His pale eyes only accented the green skin he now flaunted. His hair was much longer now and slick with what looked like water. His own eyes stayed silent though as he locked eyes with me but not really locked eyes with me. His eyes went over mine as he moved himself away from the table and out somewhere else.

My eyes were kept down at my hands and looked over at the man on the other side of the room. He sat up and looked over at me. His eyes were dark brown. His eyes went over mine for a moment as he locked eyes with mine. He gave me a smile as he looked me over. He finished up his food, standing up and nodding towards the other side of the room for me to follow him. I picked up my sister and walked up to him, following his lead.

He seemed human enough in his mannerisms. He had no signs of even doing much other than what I looked like. My eyes dropped down to the ground as I looked over at the other woman and moved towards him. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands as I looked over my shoulder and looked into the man's eyes. I shifted around the man as he looked me over. I shifted a little bit and looked him over. His eyes dropped down to my kid as I moved away from him and up the stairs to my room.

I had not seen the man before that morning. He was in no shape to see me like this. Nor was he in any shape to see me like this. I shifted a little bit more as I set my sister down. I smiled lightly as I looked into her eyes. Kayla seemed happier now that she had some food in her. My body shifted over to him as I looked down for the TV remote. My body moved to look over the body. I shifted a little bit around as I kept my head down as I locked eyes with him.

I finally found the TV remote a few moments later as I looked over at the TV to turn it on. It hadn't been in the place I had . I groaned lightly as I locked eyes with the other man in the room. Sebastian's eyes went over mine as he turned over to mine. He locked eyes with me once more as he turned on his heel and walked into the room.

I shifted my body to look over at Kayla to make sure she was okay. She sat happily on the bed, bouncing up and down to the theme song of some obnoxious kids show as I went into the bathroom to wash my body off. I shifted to look at myself in the mirror and tried to smile at myself in the mirror but couldn't. I wasn't happy at all. I wasn't ready to smile at myself. I wasn't happy with the person staring back at me. My shoulders slumped and my body sank as I turned, putting on a happy face for Kayla and the people.

I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands before I moved over to my sister. I sat down at the hands she held and I sat next to her. My whole body ached as I moved over to the other side of the room. I shifted once more as I locked eyes with her and picked her up. I held her in my arms as I looked down at her. My whole body ached once more as I looked down at her. She smiled up at me.

"We are going to get out of this alive," I looked into her eyes as I held her close to me. "We are going to make it out alive."

I looked down at my hands and locked eyes with the child in my hands. My whole body ached as I looked at her. She was my child and she was going to keep going up. It was going to be a lot worse. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. She smiled lightly as I looked over as Kayla cooed in my arms. She still had no idea what was going on. I had no time to help her with her learning. I was supposed to be teaching her a lot. She's three. She's three years old and I don't think she will ever speak more than a few words.

I looked up at the person who walked into the room made some noise as I looked up over at the man. He locked eyes with me for a moment. He smiled at me as he locked eyes with me once more and I looked down at my hands. The man I had seen earlier had locked eyes with me. My whole body moved away from him as I set my sister down and put her behind me. He eyes locked eyes with me as he prowled towards me. I let out sighed as I moved away from him. He smiled as he moved much closer to me. My whole body ached as he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"Let me get my sister out of here. Let her find a person who can take care of her. Don't let a child see this," I pleaded with the man as I moved into the bed. My sister let out a whine as I moved closer to him. My whole body moved away from his as I locked eyes with him. "Please don't let a child see this. Can't you hear her crying."

The man picked up my sister as I looked over at the man as he set my sister outside and closed the door, coming back in and looking me over as he sauntered towards me. He gave me another smile as he locked eyes with me. He smiled at me once more as he laid his hands on top of me and pushed me back into the seat. My whole body moved into the bed with the force of the man. I kept my head down for a moment as I turned my face away from him. He smiled lightly as he pulled his body closer to mine and making me get closer to him.

"You will never be the angel you think you are. You will never win."

The man let me down on the bed once more as he gave me a good slap on the cheek. A grunt left my mouth as I looked over at the door as the man sauntered out of the room, Sebastian carrying my sister back into the room with wide eyes and a shocked expression on his face. My whole body moved and tensed as I looked over at the man with my sister. He shifted and looked at my face, rushing over and placing a hand on my face and rubbing the spot lightly.

I shifted towards the touch of the man and looked him over. My head felt heavy as I placed a hand on the face of the man across me and he just held me there in my spot for a moment. We sat there for a moment. I shifted a little bit more. I shifted as I locked eyes with the man.

He moved away and set my sister down and pulled me into the room. He gave me a smile as he sat me down on the toilet. His body pulled up to mine as I looked down at my hands once more. I shifted a little bit as he looked at my cheek. Blood was on his palm as he moved away from me. I shifted as I moved away from him. He gave me a smile as I shifted away from him.

He gave me a smile as he cleaned my face up. My whole body was stiff as the man placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me. His whole body ached as I shifted towards me. My whole as I looked into the man's eyes to keep the pain away. He smiled at me once more as he looked down at my hands and the cleaning supplies he stuffed into them. I shifted towards the man. In the mirror I caught the man's face as I shifted towards him. My whole body moved as I looked down at my hands. I tensed up as I looked into his eyes and moved my eyes over his. His eyes moved over mine as I shifted a little bit more.

His eyes went over at me as he locked eyed with me. His eyes went over mine as he shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. He smiled lightly as he gave me a smile as he bandaged my face as best he could. With all of the man as I moved him over. His eyes locked with mine as I moved away from me. He gave me a smile as I moved with his eyes. He gave me a smile as he pulled me away.

I shifted once more as I stood from my seat. My ass hurt a little bit but it was about the same as I looked him over. I looked him over as he helped me back into the bed. I shuffled towards him as I looked down at my hands and rested my head against the pillows Sebastian put underneath me. He gave me a smile as I looked down at my hands and rested myself. He gave me a smile as I looked him over. My body was heavy as I looked down at my own hands. I shifted as I moved away from him when he placed a hand on my shoulder before pushing me away. I groaned as Sebastian pulled himself onto the bed and laid with me and my sister with her between us. A smile appeared on his face as he looked me over and placed a hand on my shoulder once more.

My whole body relaxed as I moved away from the man. He gave me a smile as I moved away from him as I placed a hand on his shoulder and snuggled into him. He smiled at me as I feel into sleep.

~

I snapped myself up as I looked him over. I looked down at Sebastian and Gabriel as he looked at my body. His eyes went over mine. He gave me another smile as he looked me over. His smile was like light as I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me as I locked eyes with him for a moment as I looked down at my hands before I pushed myself up off the bed. A soft smile as I looked into his eyes. My whole body moved as I walked away from him.

Gabriel looked me over and locked eyes with me. My whole body was shifting as I looked over at my sister. She was still sleeping in the seat. My whole body moved as I looked down at my hands. My whole body moved as I walked away from him. He smiled lightly as he locked eyes with me. I shifted as I looked down as I moved away from him. He gave me a smile as I got up and walked over to the house. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. My whole body moved away from his as I looked him over.

I shifted a little bit more as I looked him over. He smiled at me as I moved away from him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave me a smile once more as I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. I looked down at my hands as I moved away from him. He smiled lightly as he looked me over.

Rouge shot me a look as I moved towards him. His eyes locked with mine as I moved into the room with him. He smiled lightly as I shifted away from him. He gave me a smile as I looked over him. He smiled at me as I grabbed a few pieces of food trying to coax the real Rouge out of the mind he was trapped in. I placed my body down as I looked him over. He sighed as he looked me over.

"Stop eating tea-please keep going."

I raised an eyebrow at the man and giggled lightly. He gave me another smile as I pushed myself away from the island and kept eating. A smile on his face was all he needed. I shifted as I placed a hand on the shielder of him and looked into his eyes. He smiled at me as I kept taunting him with eating more and more food. He locked eyes with me for a moment I shifted once more as I munched on a piece of food. He smiled at me once more as I placed a hand on the other side of the room.

My whole body moved as I looked into the eyes of the man. He locked eyes with me as I shifted away from the man who seemingly was being taken over by the man who was with me. I shifted once more as I locked eyes with the man. He locked eyes with me as well as I moved away from him.

Rouge seemed to be peaking out more and more as I looked him over. I kept eating in hopes to bring him out but I only saw glimpses and flashes of anger. So I stopped and locked eyes with Rouge.

"Now, how is God slipping out of the head honcho seat?"

The man locked eyes with me once more as he looked down at my hands. He gave me another smile as I looked down at my hands. He gave me another smile as I moved away from him and locked eyes with him. He wasn't going to do anything else. My eyes dropped down to the ground as I shifted away from the man and just shrugged. All I needed was in that look. All I needed as I walked up the stairs and back up to the room. He gave me a smile as I moved away from him. My eyes went down as I shifted away from the man and looked into his eyes.

My whole body shifted away from him. He gave me another smile as I walked up the stairs and into the room. I sighed as I munched on some more of the cookies. I shifted a little bit more and looked over at the man. I gave myself a soft smile once more as I walked back into the room.

Gabriel looked me over as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes.

"So how was that?"

"How was what?"

"Trying to get Rouge out."

"As if we planned that and as if I told you."

Gabriel shook his head before looking over at me. His smile was nice and wide as I sat down on the ground. I shifted and sat down on the bed and shifted once more and looked into my eyes. I shifted towards my sister and looked into her closed eyes. I looked down at her then up at the TV and played some of the room. I shook a little bit more as I looked over at him. Sebastian locked eyes with me as a soft smile appeared on his face. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands and moved to get a little bit more closer to him. He locked eyes with me as I wrapped an arm around the man next to me. It was a lot smaller than what I had thought.

"I really like the man I see when I look into his eyes."

I looked into Gabriel's eyes as I moved closer to him. He grasped my hand as he held me. I looked into his eyes. I looked down at my hands. He stopped talking as I looked into his eyes. He smiled lightly as I rolled my eyes lightly. He looked into my eyes as I shifted a little bit. I shifted a little bit more as I looked him over.

"Come on, you can't really like me all that much."

"I really do. I really like what I see. It really shows promise."

I shook my head as I looked over him as I shifted away from the man. He gave me another smile as I looked into his eyes. He looked into his eyes once more as I looked down. I shifted little bit more as I rested my head on his shoulder and looked down at my hands. My whole body moved closer to him as I rested on him.

I shifted a little bit more as I finally woke up as I looked him over. He moved away from me and placed as I looked into his eyes. He moved closer to me as I placed a hand as I shifted away from him. I shifted a little bit as I looked over at the man. He smiled as I lifted my sister out of the bed and walked her over to the bath. She smiled as I looked into his eyes. My sister looked me over as I shifted away from him. He gave me another smile as I looked into her eyes. My whole body moved away from her as I pulled her up out of the clothing she was wearing.

Gabriel smiled as he began to work on getting the bath water ready. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. She smiled as I lifted her up and into the room. He smiled lightly as I looked into her eyes. She loved me a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted a little bit more as I helped her out.

She splashed in the water and looked me over. I smiled at the man and shifted towards her. She smiled at me as I washed her body down. I shifted once more as I looked into his eyes. He moved closer to me as Gabriel looked me over. He looked down at my hands as I moved away from him. He looked into my eyes. He gave me a smile before standing up and walking out of the room and into the house. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted once more as I looked into his eyes. He moved away from me. I shifted a little bit more as I looked down at my hands.

My whole body shivered as I looked down at my sister. He smiled lightly as I moved away from him. He placed another hand on me as I looked down at the man. He moved away from me as I looked down as I looked into Gabriel's eyes. He looked down at my sister as I kept washing her.

I picked my sister up once more as I looked down at my hands. She smiled lightly as I looked down at her. She smiled and reached up towards me. I went down as I looked into his eyes. He looked down at my hands. His own smile was on mine as I looked down at my sister. I picked her up as I looked down into my sisters eyes. She moved closer to me as I shifted a little bit more and looked down at her. She smiled lightly as she moved away from me. She looked into my eyes and I lifted her up. She looked down at me as I dried her off. She moved towards me as I moved into Gabriel's eyes as I walked into the room.

I shifted once more as I looked him over. He moved closer to me. He gave me a smile as I shifted away from the man and placed a hand on his shoulder while Kayla babbled lightly as I looked down at my hands. She smiled at me as I walked her over to the dresser and set her on top of it. She smiled lightly as I looked down at my hands. She smiled as I moved away from her to look into the eyes. He looked down at my hands as I shifted away from her and into the dresser. I shifted once more and brought her over to the other side of the room. She smiled as I set her down on the other side of the room. I groaned lightly as I shifted once more as I looked over at the man.

Gabriel smiled lightly as he looked into my eyes while I went over to begin looking for some of her food. I placed a hand down on the rooms. I shifted once more as I looked over some of the room. My whole body moved to look at Sebastian who was still sleeping in the bed. Kayla cooed as I attempted to find clothes before she got cold. I looked back at her then up to the clothes. She smiled lightly as I looked her over. I placed a hand on her to calm her down and then walked over to the woman. She smiled lightly as I looked away from her once more.

I placed her new clothes on the bed and allowed her to dress herself partially. I smiled lightly as she wiggled into shirt but it was backwards so I wiggled the shirt around once I pulled her shirt around and lifted her arms out of the sleeves. I helped her into her underwear and pants. She crawled back into the bed and crossed her arms to look at me. She smiled as I turned on the TV to keep her entertained long enough to arose Sebastian and Gabriel.

"Come on, get up. We should get out of here before Rouge comes up and tries to get us to get out of here."

"What day is it," Sebastian grumbled as he locked over at the time. "Oh shit. It's Sunday isn't it?"

I nodded as I helped Kayla out of the bed. He sighed as he helped Gabriel out of bed, "Come on, it's the holy day. Time to get out of bed."

"I don't have to go pray to the man who created me. I am thankful enough to that bastard already. I don't need to pray."

My whole body seemed to tense and not under my own command. Gabriel threw the blanket over his shoulder and looked over at me. I shifted as I looked over at him. The man I was supposed to call my brother in arms but wasn't as he went back down into his own sleep.


	17. Monster

The air in the backyard was chill that night as I walked out into the darkness of the woods. The thin coat the only thing keeping me from being as cold as I was besides my own wings but I needed to see. My whole body was tense as I looked out into the shadows. My whole body was feeling a little tense as I looked down at my hands. They were a lot paler in the moonlight. The midnight air was a little bit too cold. My whole body was threatening to run back into the house. I followed my own feet as I went away from the house even more into the room. 

"What the hell am I doing here?"

The words fell out of my mouth as my feet kept moving without me doing much to stop them. No one was here to even answer my question. It was never the best thing I had thought about. My body tensed as I looked over to the trees, leaning against one to look around and try and get my bearings. I shifted a little bit to look over my shoulder a little bit better. I shifted slightly to look over at the man. The eyes of a shadow went over mine. My whole body tensed up once more as I looked over at the being. My whole body feel frozen as I locked eyes with him. 

"Who the hell are you?"

The smoke zoomed up to me, "I am here to pick up my mother. She doesn't need to look over you anymore."

My body tensed once more as I looked it over, "Why did she ever need to look me over in the first place? I haven't seen her in ages anyhow."

"You haven't seen her in ages," My whole body went tense once more as I looked over at him. He looked me over and shifted a little bit more as he looked down at my hands. We both held out bodies close to each other. "Then you are in really big shit if you haven't. She was supposed to be looking over you, watching over you and if you were what she said you were."

I nodded as I turned more to the demon, "I think you're looking in the wrong place. I haven't seen her since the day she arrived."

"Thank you for telling me."

"I thought demons would be a lot less nice to people."

"We are nice to people so long as they are nice to us." 

I nodded as the shadow backed away from me, leaving me all alone as I looked down at the damp ground. It seemed all too real now. Demons coming so close to the people they were supposed to hate. I didn't think it was right it was defiantly not right at all. It was going to be worse more and more that we dived into it. 

The air around us was so much worse. I could no longer even want to go back into the room. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands and walked back out of the forrest. Though I had no idea where the hell I was going but my feet guided me there. I shifted once more as I looked into his eyes. My body moved away from the darkness away from me. I shifted towards the house and kept my eyes went up towards us. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. My whole body moved away from the man as I put my head down. I shifted towards the house and walked back inside.

My legs and lungs burned. I must have been walking for a long time. The sun peaked up over the trees. Five hours I had spent trying to get out of the woods. I was going to go up and looked over at the man standing at the balcony that signified my room. I shifted once more as I looked over at the man. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. The angel turned on his heel and went out of the forrest and into the house. 

"You were gone. I had to take care of Kayla this morning when she woke up." 

I looked down at my hands as I looked over at the man. He shifted a little bit more as he looked over at my sister. Kayla ran out of the bathroom and gripped onto my body. I smiled lightly as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more and held my sister, bringing her up to my level and locked eyes with her. My whole body moved away as I looked into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more as I moved away from her to look into her eyes. She smiled lightly as I turned over at him. His eyes ran over me before leaving the room once more while shaking his head. An audible sigh leaving his mouth as he closed the door behind him. 

"Where did you go? You were gone before any of us even got back."

"In the woods."

"For the entire night?"

"I didn't mean to be out the entire night, you know."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked me over. His eyes said all that I needed him too. He was disappointed in me and I wasn't about to let him see me like that anymore. As the man who had never even wanted to be with his sister. I shifted as I looked down at my hands. He looked me over as I moved away from him. His smile was a little bit more sad than happy as I looked down at my hands. My sister smiled lightly as I looked down at my hands. 

My whole body was stiff for a moment as I looked over at the man, "I don't know what the hell else you want me to say."

"You don't have to say anything," The man walked away from me and placed a hand on my shoulder before he did.

The air was full of sparks around me as I looked over at the man. He smiled lightly as I moved over to Rouge. He locked eyes with me. He gave me a smile as he passed by me and up the stairs. Nick walked aimlessly around the house. He seemed a little too aimless as I looked over at the man. His eyes went over mine as he moved up the stairs once more as I looked over at the man. He gave me a smile as I moved away from him. His eyes went over mine as I looked into his eyes as best as I could. 

Nick placed a hand on me as he looked me over. His eyes went over mine as I turned away from him. He smiled lightly as he looked down at my hands. He gave me another happiness. I shifted as I looked into his eyes. My whole body was tense as I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me. He gave me another smile. 

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"Yeah, we keep saying that but we will never know what the hell we're going to do if the man behind the green curtain doesn't tell us anything about the 'coming' apocalypse then I have no idea what we might have to do." 

"Remember how I said there would be thirty days of darkness before the apocalypse?"

"Yes," I nodded lightly as I looked at the man who was now looking like a blob. "I remember."

"I think it might have been thirty days since I go blind. My thirty days of my own personal hell before I head back to the man."

I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. He smiled lightly as he looked me over. He didn't seem too offended by my nonresponse. He looked me over as best he could, his clouded eyes looking me over. He smiled lightly as I moved away from him. He smiled lightly as I did so. My body moved away from his as I looked into him. Nick shifted once more as I looked down at my hands as he moved away from me as I walked down the stairs towards the library. The eyes of the men in the room went over mine as I walked in and place.

My body moved towards him as I looked down at my hands once more. He locked eyes with me. I shifted once more as I looked into their eyes. Each and every single one of them. Jaimie placed a hand up and waved me over. Sebastian smiled lightly at me as I moved away from him. Jaimie got up and walked over to me. 

Jaimie looked me over as she pulled me into a hug, "Hey babe, I want to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me," Jaimie brought me over to the other side of the room and out of the eyes and ears of the others. "Jaimie, what the hell are you doing?"

"I want to talk to you that's all. I just want to talk to you."

My body tense as I looked into her eyes, one of the only woman I had ever seen in awhile and one of the only ones who seemed to be left. The bodies of the others had been found in the front lawn. The first sign there was any trouble. Their bodies all seemingly perfect but buried in a mass grave like the others who had died during the chaos that were the dark days. I shifted towards the woman and looked into her eyes. My whole body was tense as I looked into his eyes. 

Her eyes went over mine once more as I looked into her eyes, "Come on, talk. Talk to me."

"Well, I wanted to see what a demon would want to do with an angel like you."

"An angel? If an angel like me is ever out there then we wouldn't be calling them angels, now would we?"

Her eyes went over mine as I looked into his eyes. My body moved closer to her with my eyes locked with hers, "I heard you were a manticore. Now did what the hell do you do?"

"Practically the same thing Sebastian does only my roots are with the Egyptians," Jaimie smiled as she looked into my eyes for a moment. "We are not as bad as you think, you know. We just so happen to be like you."

"Representing a God your people don't believe in?"

"Not my people really. Maybe a few hundred years back but not now. I have no ties to the country not directly any more." 

I nodded as I looked over at the woman. It was unlike me to interact with her but there was nothing more as she looked into my eyes. She was a woman who I had never seen in my room. I shifted once as I locked eyes with her. She smiled at me as I did so and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled lightly as I looked her over. She was a relatively attractive woman with nothing more to her than her sex appeal which she used to her advantage really well and had practically stole half of my clients while she was at it which was literally stealing from a baby. My whole body moved as I looked at her once more. 

"Anything else before you let me out of here or are you going to keep me trapped against the wall?"

"I think I'm going to keep you trapped here for a bit while I'm at it." 

I shook my head lightly as I looked over at the woman who gave me a smile. It was hard to wrap my mind around having a woman here once more. It all felt a little weird since I was now used to having so many men around me from my roommates to Nick to Rouge. But she was one of the two women who had decided to stay with me. 

She smiled as I turned away from her and looked down at my hands. Her smile was incapable. I shifted once more as I looked over at the woman. She shook her hips, both with sub-dermal piercings on them to make them look a lot better. The jewelry flashed on her body as she looked into my eyes. Her charms already began working as she locked eyes with me. Even if I were the one who was pansexual and she swung both ways, she preferred the comforts of women more so than the comforts of men. Her whole act was a charade to get me to be with her. 

My whole body stiffed as I flipped and pushed her against the wall. She stopped her movements almost immediately and chuckled as I smiled at the woman, licking my lips as I moved away from her. She smiled at me and looked into her eyes. She looked me over as I shifted towards her. 

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me and let me get on with my day before I actually get angry with you."

Jaimie nodded as she looked me over, licking her lips as she locked eyes with me, "Well I just wanted to see the man they say is an angel."

"I am no man and I am no angel."

"Then what do you want us to call you?"

"Human with wings."

Jaimie chuckled as she locked eyes with me, "Human with wings? Do you really think any of us are supposed to be humans any more. We are supposed to be superhuman."

I laughed, earning some sushes from the other people in the library before I was able to quiet myself down enough to actually look the woman in the eye for long enough to calm down, "We are not fucking Marvel characters."

"Then what do you call a man whose original name is Charles and keeps superhuman people in his mansion? Where he claims to train us but really keeps us locked up and away from other people so that we can't harm them before their time to do so?"

Another chuckle left my mouth as I looked over at the woman who was holding me captive in her grip, "Absolutely crazy."

"Well then, I guess you can call me crazy too since I believe him to really have turned a new leaf."

I rolled my eyes once more as I looked over at the woman as she let me go. She didn't even move to look into my eyes as she sauntered away. My first interaction with the woman and I would have to sit with what she had tried in vein to tell me. That the man I had thought was more than enough to kill me was a good man who had turned over a new leaf even though I had only ever even looked into the eyes of a monster. Sebastian looked over at the man. He looked down at his papers once before looking over at the woman who had left. She smiled as she turned around and gave me a smile before walking out completely. 

My eyes darted down to the ground as I looked into the eyes of Nick. He strolled around the room with no aim to grab a book off of the shelves and read it. Or ask someone to do it for him. But he kept wandering as if it gave him some sort of comfort. A smile entered onto my face as I looked over at the man who was walking around. He seemed to have no intention of leaving or doing anything else. I shifted once more before deciding to walk up to him. 

"What are you looking for?"

Nick jumped as he looked over at me, his skin was looking exceptionally shaggy today, "I am not looking for anything in particular. I just like wandering."

"Well then, are you sure that you're not going to do anything other than wander, why do it in a library?"

"The stories give me comfort even if I can't physically read them any more. I only need to feel the spines for their stories to be told me." 

"You really sound like a pretentious prick," I chuckled as I looked over at the man then looked down at my hands. "But you aren't from my experience."

Nick chuckled as well as I looked down at my hands. He looked me over and placed a hand on my shoulder. My eyes darted down to my hands before I looked over at the man. He looked into my eyes as best as I could. I shifted towards the man and placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes drifted over me as I looked him over. He looked down at my hands. 

"I can still see souls you know. All of my sight gone but I am able to see souls. Your's is huge and bright and red," I shifted once more as I looked into his eyes. "Its the only one I have seen like that and I love that it could mean anything. But I think that's how I see it and not how everyone else sees it. Maybe someone else will see it in a completely different thing."

I shifted as I looked over at the man as I chuckled lightly, "Huge red soul? Wouldn't that mean I'm angry all the time? Yeah?"

"Maybe you are just deeply unsettled with yourself, you know?" 

I nodded lightly as I looked over at the man who stared at my belly as I touched it, "Is this where my soul is?"

"Yes," Nick nodded as he looked me over as if he knew that I was looking at it, "That's where your soul is located."

I nodded as well as I looked down at my hand and felt it as I looked over at him. I looked down at my hands as I looked over as I looked at it and smiled lightly. He pulled himself closer to me and hugged me. I shifted more as I looked over his shoulder as I looked down at my hands. He smiled lightly as he gave me a pat on the back and moved away from me. A smile appeared on my face as I looked down at my hands. 

My whole body went tense as I looked over at the man who was crossing into the lobby with me. His eyes went over mine as I looked a him. His eyes went over mine as he looked me over. My whole body went tense as I looked over at the man. The man had come in with Sebastian from the same hospital. 

He smiled over at me as I sat down on the steps to look at him. He walked up to me and locked eyes with me as he looked me over. His eyes were thick and heavy as he looked down at my hands. I shifted once more as I looked into his eyes. He sat down with me as I moved closer to him. He placed his ass on the stair next to me as I looked into his eyes. My whole body began to ache as he looked up at me. 

The man looked up at me as I shifted once more, "You know Sebastian too?"

I nodded as I looked over at him, "Yeah. I do. He's my roommate. You were in the hospital with him?"

The other man nodded as he looked into my eyes. He smiled up at me once more as I placed a hand on his shoulder, "My name is Emmett by the way."

He extended a hand up to me and I took it, "The name is Violet."

"Feminine name."

"Thanks," I smiled as I looked down at him. "I picked it out myself. If you ever need a name then I am your person to call."

Emmett looked up at me, "I was put in for substance abuse."

I flinched, "A suidical person and an alcoholic in the same facility? I have never heard of that before."

"We were in different units but sometimes for group therapy we would have to talk to each other for awhile. It's all an addiction of some sort at one point, you know? It's nothing more than an addiction to getting the pain away." 

I looked down at my hands and nodded as I moved over to the other side of the stairs to get closer to the man. He smiled at me as I looked him over. His eyes darted down to the ground as I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands once more. He gave me another smile as I shifted away from him as I had gotten to close to him. 

"I'm not scary at all. You can get closer to me," Emmett smiled lightly as I looked him over. "I don't bite at all."

I looked down at my hands and shifted away from him. I looked into his eyes and walked down to the other side of him and placed a hand on his body. He smiled lightly as I looked him over. 

"Then how did you both end up here?"

"Rogue showed up and recruited us to the cause."

I shook my head, "He never left the house."

"But you did."

~

My whole body paced as I shifted away from the door. I looked down at my hands as I shifted away from the door enough to not get hit by it when I opened my hands. I shifted once more as I paced around the room. Kayla was too distracted by the tv show she was watching. My whole body was still tense from my meeting with Emmett. I could feel his eyes on me still. I could feel his eyes. Oh his eyes I could feel me still and I hated it. I could feel his eyes as it creeped up my back into the other side of the room. I could feel his eyes. My eyes darted down to my hands as I looked over at him. My hands looked up at the man and shifted a little bit more as I looked into Kayla's eyes. My head dropped as I looked over my shoulder. My head went down as I looked over at him. My whole body ached as I kept my head down for a moment. 

Sebastian walked in a few moments later and looked me over. My whole body spun as I looked into his eyes. He smiled lightly as I looked down at my hands. He smiled as I looked at him. He smiled as I turned away from him but the smile soon faded as he looked into my eyes. I looked over my shoulder as I tried to get away from him. 

"What happened with your family?"

"I-"

"Tell me."

"I just snapped. There went my sanity as I had punched into the hollow part of the wall and moved away from the wall. My hand had been a little bit broken and bruised and bleeding but that was enough. I had kept my eyes on either side of the room as I moved away into the wall. My hand gripped a knife I had no idea I had even held in my own hands. I moved closer to the wall and kept my eyes down on the weapon and walked out of the hallway. My mother let out a scream as I moved closer to her. She was no longer holding my sister."

"Where was your sister?"

"In her room. I stepped forward as I locked eyes with her as I remained steadfast in my way. She didn't even move from her spot. Too frozen in fear to do so. I moved a lot closer to her and placed a hand on the back of her neck and smiled at the others. It was a lot more so of a thought that happened later in my plan. My DNA on her neck wasn't apart of it but I slit her throat nonetheless." 

"Don't stop. I want to here it all."

"Her blood spurted to the top of the wall in a huge mess. She choked out a final breath as she dropped to her knees, clutching her throat in a moment of what felt like rage. I smiled at her for a moment as I stormed down the steps to the other person in the house. He paid me no mind as I slipped into the living room. None of it seemed to be much of a commotion to him. He seemed a lot more happy. Oblivious."

"And your dad?"

"I reached around as I moved closer to him and smiled slightly. He was still completely tired. He gave me a smile as I moved my knife to his throat. He gave me a smile as I looked him over one last time before completely slitting his throat. His blood spurted up to the ceiling. I walked as calmly as I was on a summer stroll all the way back up to the second floor."

"Then what happened?"

"I grabbed a bag from the second floor with all of Kayla's things including the child herself then went to my room and picked up my own back filled with what I would need from the other. It was as if I were leaving for a trip. I waddled down the stairs with Kayla and down the steps into the new escape of a world left unknown with the others I had left behind."

Sebastian nodded, edging me on. 

"My feet lead me back to the train station. Another blowjob gave me another train ticket. He fucked me in the ass for another. He gave me a smile as I got onto the train with Kayla in her car seat. She was none the wiser as I moved away from him. It was all too often that I would be here without her with me but now we were fleeing from the only town she has ever known with her only memories from here."

Sebastian gasped as he looked at me. 

"I leaned my head on the window with Kayla asleep. The sprawls of corn fields were the only thing for miles. The only thing I would see for hundreds of miles on end. Hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of miles. We would sleep through the night easily. Very easily. It was all going to end up being found soon enough. The murders. Maybe if I had staged it differently. Murder-suicide. But no. They were both murdered in cold blood. Nothing I could do to go back and change it. I wasn't a time traveler and I sure as hell wasn't going to start building a time machine now. It was just going to have to be as it was. Though I didn't let that thought cloud my vision. I had to keep moving for Kayla. It was all I had left of the family I was going to start as soon as I reached LA which was a good 2 days away by train and I would have enough time to get as far away from the murder scene as possible and go off scot free." 

"So? That's it."

I nodded.

"I can tell you whatever you want now that I told you what the hell I did."

"You already told me."

"Then what about Emmett. He will tell you anything you like."

I pushed the man against the wall, "You can't fucking tell anyone what I just told you. Not a single fucking soul."

Sebastian nodded and placed his hands on the other side of me as he pushed me away from him and walked over to Kayla. 

"What did they do to you? To make you snap like that?"

I kept my hand frozen as I looked down at my hands and moved over to him, taking my sister, "I just snapped. They had abused me so badly that it just had to happen like that, you know?"

"It didn't have to end like that you know. There were really a lot of other things you can do."

"I wasn't a kid and they never laid hands on my sister. CPS doesn't give shit about kids who aren't coming into the hospital with broken bones and emotional trauma or some sort of visible sexual assault. They only give a shit about those cases to save face."

Sebastian lowered his head, "Yeah, I guess you really had one of two options and you chose the one with the prison sentence."

My whole body tensed once more as I looked over at the man. I shifted once more as I looked over at the man. His eyes went over mine as he held my sister closer to him. My whole body moved away from him as I looked down a my hands. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. He smiled at me as he locked eyes with me before handing me my sister. She smiled at my roommate as she cuddled into me. My whole body seemed to ache and churn as I held my sister in my arms.

"Nick as has a lead on the third days of darkness," I looked up at Sebastian who nodded. "He says that he might have his own thirty days of darkness. Not the ones since the sun went out for a few days."

"Yeah, what the hell was that about?"

I shrugged as I looked over at the man and locked eyes with him. He moved towards me as I looked down at my hands and folded them to hold my sister a little bit better. She cooed in my arms and kept babbling in my arms.

"Papa scared."

Sebastian looked at my sister with wide eyes that drifted up to mine. I shifted once more as I looked over at the man. His eyes locked with mine as I looked down at my hands. She smiled up at me and looked into my eyes. I shifted once more as I looked down at her. Her smile was the only thing I could see. It was the most beautiful thing that I ever seen. I looked down at my hands once more then up at Sebastian. 

"Yes, papa is very scared." 

I looked over at my sister and shifted once more as I set her down and placed a hand on her shoulder to brush off some crumbs before I looked down at her. She smiled at me once more as I looked down at her. I smiled lightly as I looked down at my hands. She smiled as I looked her over and down at my hands. I smiled once more before turning back to my sister and placing a hand on Sebastians shoulder. He looked me over and placed a hand on my shoulder. His eyes went over mine for a moment as I looked down at my hands. 

"She calls you papa?"

"Only person she ever had consistently in her life while her donors went on drug binges and to parties."

"Donors?"

"Not about to call them parents."

Sebastian nodded as he looked down at my hands. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. He smiled as he turned back to the other side of the room with a wave to my sister. His smile faded as he looked at me. He turned as I looked over at the man as he led me out of the room. His eyes went over mine for a moment before I looked behind me at my sister. Sebastian turned back around. 

"I think I'm going to stay back, you go ahead for food," Sebastian looked at me, tilting his head and looked at me. "I'm going to stay back and wait with Kayla until I get back."

"Are you sure," Sebastian looked me over as I locked eyes with him. He smiled lightly as I turned away from me. "I can take care of Kayla while you go eat." 

"You can go Sebastian. I need to make more time for Kayla anyhow."

Sebastian backed out of the room with one last glance over his shoulder, he walked out of the house. I shifted once as I walked over to the other side of the room and sat down at my seat. She smiled at me as I looked into her eyes. I reached into my bag and looked for some sort of book. She smiled and made a grave for it as I looked into her eyes. 

"Come on babe, we're going to turn you on to some Harry Potter and get you to do some more talking. We haven't done that in awhile, have we?"

Kayla snuggled closer to me as I opened up to the first page of the tattered book and got more comfortable. It may be too late to help her with her talking but it wasn't the worst start for her to have all things considered. She smiled at me as I held her closer to my chest and pulled a comfy blanket over the two of us. She smiled as the first words of the book fell out of my mouth.


	18. Johnny’s Revenge

The morning sun looked oddly different today. The golden sun was no longer warm on my skin. It was a little bit of a sad thought. It felt a little too cold for me. I held Kayla in my arms. She cooed and babbled as I looked over her. I rocked her in my arms as we watched the sun come up. Her smile was all too nice for the world that was going to collapse on us. My whole body moved as I looked down at her. She looked into my eyes as I looked down at my hands and shifted away from the man with with him. He smiled as I looked down into my eyes. Gabriel looked into my eyes as I looked his eyes as well. He moved closer to me as the sun coming up. It was the dawn of the final day. His eyes went over mine once more as I moved away from him.

Our bodies moved away from him as I looked down at my hands. Kayla cooed as I looked down at my hands. She smiled lightly as she held onto my shirt. The air feel silent and cold. There was no such as a bid song on the wind. I shifted once as I looked down at my hands. I shifted once more. I looked down at my hands as I shifted away from him. He looked me over as I looked down at my hands. He smiled at me before I looked down at my hands and my fingers interlocked to hold my sister. 

"Dawn of the final days."

The words sounded too ominous as I looked over at the man. He looked into my eyes as I shifted away from her and set her down, careful to watch her on the ground. She moved towards me for a moment before walking back into the room. Gabriel placed his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. He smiled lightly as he looked down at my hands. 

My whole body moved away from Gabriel as I looked down at my hands. He smiled at me as I looked down at my hands. He looked down at his hands on me and rocked me back and forth. I shifted once more as I turned away from him. His eyes went over mine as I looked over at the man. I shifted once more as I looked into the eyes of the man. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands for a little bit. He smiled lightly as he looked into my eyes. He moved away from me. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. He gave me another smile as I looked down at my hands. 

I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands once more. He looked down once more as he looked me over. I shifted once more as I looked him over. He smiled as I looked down at my hands and went into the room. He gave me another a smile as I crossed the room and into the hallway. A few other girls came out as we walked down for lunch. We were more staggered now. We were a lot more relaxed now. I shifted once more as I looked down. My whole body moved down. I shifted once more as I looked into Rouge's eyes. 

I shifted once more as I looked over at the man. Rouge's eyes went over mine. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. He moved towards me as I looked down at my hands, avoiding eye contact with him. His smile was wide as I looked down at my hands. I caught him in my eyes as I shifted away from him and into the kitchen. He smiled lightly as he patted my back. He locked eyes with me once more. 

The air seemed as charged with electricity as I looked down at my hands. The table was looking a little bit more thin. I shifted down towards my normal spot and sat down at the head of the table. Rouge's eyes went over mine as I looked up at him at the top of the table. He locked eyes with me as he stepped up to the table. 

"Hello everyone. Well, those of you that have showed up. I want you all to know that the dark days are ending. The time is coming for us to rally up and get ready for war," We all exchanged looks as we all became very tense to each other. "I have found the man that is housing Satan. His name is Micheal Davis and he is a danger to our society. He is a danger to our whole world. He does not deserve to house the soul of Satan. We are not prepared for this kind of man to be here. Satan doesn't deserve to die at all. He is one of my children and I do not want to see my child does. No parent wants to try and destroy their children. You are going to have to help me take down my child and take him back to where he belongs. Anyone who does not want to join me will not be penalized but I will take your nonresponse as a yes and not a no."

My whole body froze as I looked down at my hands. He smiled lightly as I looked down at the food in front of me. No one even spoke as the words sank in. I shifted as I looked into a more comfortable part of my seat. The man looked me over especially as I looked down at my hands. The food on my plate still sat untouched. No one had even cared to touch their food on the plate. My body seemed to tense up a little bit more as I looked down at my hands. He smiled as I looked over at me. I had no chance to even say no before Rouge sat down. 

"Now that is settled, everyone is free to eat their food."

I couldn't even feel that bad for eating after the man placed a hand on my shoulder and moved away from here. I looked down at my hands and then I looked down at then the food but it all seemed lukewarm and disgusting now. I shifted as I looked down at my food and began to eat. Rouge smiled at me as I looked over the food and took my first bite. I shifted once more as I looked down at the next bite on my fork. Everyone seemed to be shocked and stunned into silence as I looked over at the other people. We all kept our silence. If we were supposed to speak up then we defiantly didn't eat. I shifted as I continued to eat the food on my plate as best I could. 

A few people were moving away from me and the table as I looked down at my hands. A girl caught my eyes as she smiled before I looked down at my hands and eat piece of food I put into my mouth. I looked over at another man as I looked into her eyes. I shifted once more as I attempted to finish up my plate before I stood up and walked away. I assumed Rouge would get up and tell the others what he just told us. I groaned a little bit as my stomach churned once more as I looked down at my hands that shoveled food into my mouth. I groaned once more as I looked down at my hands once more and sighed. 

He gave me another smile before getting up as I looked down at my hands and finished up the last bites of food. I looked over my shoulder at him. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. He gave me another smile as he disappeared as I looked down at my hands. I shifted once more as I looked down at the food. It was more often than not what I was doing. I shifted once more as I looked over than at the other side of the room. I looked down as I kept eating a little bit more.

I never even began to eat again. The whole stomach churned and threatened to spill its contents out onto the table. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. He looked down at my hands as I walked up the stairs and into my room once more. The weakness I felt as I looked over at the portrait at the top of the stairs. My whole body shifted once more as I looked over at the man in the picture. It was definitely Rouge but with a lab coat on and a stoic look on his face. His eyes went down over mine as he seemed to look into my eyes.

I felt a little bit more uneasy as I looked down at my hands. Rouge crossed the part of the hallway exposed by the stairs and smiled at me. His body stopping right in front of the portrait. His body moved away from the other side of the stairs as he kept a straight face and walked down the stairs towards the other side of the house into the library. I kept my whole head down for a moment as I looked down at my hands for a moment as I turned away from the man and went up the stairs. A man whose name I completely forgot and his eyes dropped down to my hands as I looked over at him.

"The name is Carson if you forgot. Seems you already have. I am one of those other death omens. Seems Rouge collected both of us," Carson looked up at the portrait and smiled at it before looking down at my hands. "You're one of the two angels here. I heard some of them have joined the other side."

"Joined the other side?"

Carson's eyes drifted up to mine, "Satan. I'm sure you've heard we're supposed to be fighting him soon enough."

I looked over my shoulder and down at my hands. He shifted once more as he walked down to meet me. Our bodies moved to take a seat on the stairs and we held each other there for awhile. I shifted once more and looked over my shoulder at the man who sat next to me. His tattoos were moving on their own and if I were supposed to believe in those kinds of things then I would have believed a witch did it. He looked me over as I looked at the amazing tattoos on his bodies. 

I shifted my eyes down to my hands as I looked down at my own hands and the tattoos that didn't move on my hands. I shifted once more as I looked over a the man. He smiled lightly as I looked into his eyes. He moved towards me as I shifted once more to find some words that wouldn't fall out of my mouth and make me sound dumb. I shifted in my seat as I looked over my shoulder and into the eyes of the man next to me. 

"I can see your cogs churning," He shifted as I looked over at him, he tapped his temple as a chuckle left his mouth. "And you don't need some magic tattoos to tell you that."

I tensed, "Yeah. Trying not to sound dumb to a man who is the bringer of bad news."

The man chuckled lightly as I moved over to him. His smile as very beautiful and looked into my eyes, "Well, I can't really do it on myself. It's more of an urge to do it and not me actually being a little shit about it, you know?" 

I nodded lightly as I looked him over, "Yeah but it's a little scary don't you think?"

"It defiantly is when you shift into a huge fucking dog every single time," He looked me over as he moved his eyes over mine for a moment before I moved my eyes down to my hands. He smiled as he took a hand in his and smiled at me. "But after the-seventh time?-it makes a little bit better on your body. But it seems like I have been stuck mid-shift since this whole thing started." 

I nodded lightly as I moved away from him. He smiled at me as I moved away from him. His eyes locked with mine as I moved away from him. His eyes dropped to the ground as I shifted away from him. He looked into my eyes once more as I shifted away from him. He locked eyes with me once more before turning his eyes down to the hands as I looked down at my hands. He shifted once more before I shifted once more as well. 

"So you are going to be the worst thing to hear if I am on the battlefield."

Carson nodded as he fiddled with his hands a little bit, "Yeah, I think so."

I looked down at my hands once more as I noticed I had hit an obviously touchy subject. I kept my head down before looking back up at the man who sat next to me. I placed a hand on his thigh and looked into his eyes. He moved away from me. I looked down at my hands as I looked down at my hands and what they were doing. 

His eyes moved over mine as I looked down at my hands. He shifted towards me once more as I looked down at my hands. His smile went down as we sat in silence for a good while. He smiled at me before opening his mouth and shifting his face to look into my eyes. 

"We are seriously going to follow a man who calls himself a god into battle against a man we barely even know and we might kill innocent people."

"Do you really think that we are following 'a man who calls himself a god' or God himself? With all that has happened to you and I and everyone else in this house?"

"No," Carson straightened up slightly as he looked me over then looked down at my hands. "I guess we are following God but think of all the innocent people we might be killing now that we are like this?"

I shifted and looked over at the man on the other side of the stairs. We sat in silence for a moment as I looked over at him. He smiled lightly as I looked over at him and stole a moment for myself. In all of this craziness I needed some more of these nice moments. I let my head go down as I looked over my shoulder and looked down at my hands. He smiled lightly as he turned himself back to me. His eyes went over mine in a similar fashion as we took a silent moment for ourselves. 

"What do you think you're going to do? Go with him or stay behind and just stay here? Not kill anyone."

"I am one of his children and I should really follow him into the war he so apparently claims."

Carson looked me over, "Do you really want to go in the war or do you feel a sense of duty to go into the war?"

I took a moment to think about it and looked over my shoulder to make sure Rouge wasn't listening to us, "A little bit of both I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

The word came off as more of a question as I looked over my shoulder towards the man who had come out of my room. My whole body tensed up once more as I looked over at him. Gabriel smiled at me before walking across the hall into another room. Sebastian and Kayla came out a few moments later and came down the steps to meet me. I took Kayla in my hands and held her while I was sitting with Carson. Sebastian walked off into the kitchen. I shifted to get in a postion to hold her. I placed my hands on her and smiled.

"That your sister," I nodded as I looked at the man who was with me smiled at the child in my arms. "She is very pretty."

"Thank you. I stayed here to give her a better life but it might not turn out that way, you know?"

Carson nodded as he looked me over once more as he fell silent. The two of us looked into each others eyes before I turned away from him and looked down at my hands. He smiled lightly as he grunted while standing up. He locked eyes with me as I shifted once more as I got up as well and looked into my sister's eyes. I moved up towards my room. I shifted Kayla to the side and opened up the door and sat her down on the bed. I turned on the television and let her watch it as I stepped out into the balcony. He smiled lightly as I looked down at her and watched her from the balcony. She seemed so happy and yet I wasn't. I was completely scared. Terrified by what I might do. Who I might kill and what will happen to me if I joined Rouge. 

It wasn't worth it to leave Kayla all alone. It wouldn't be fair to her if I died in battle. It would be the worst thing I could think of. She would grow up in a wasteland all alone. She would never be able to see her papa again. She would never see me again if I died in battle. But if I didn't and I didn't try my hardest to save the world then she might ask questions later if we all turned out fine. I would have to see someone else to make sure she was okay. To have someone watch her while I was in battle. Keep her safe. 

I crossed my arms as I looked over at the child in the room unaware of my dilemma. I shifted once more as I walked back inside the room and locked the door behind me so no one could get in. She looked super happy though. I could never take that away from her. She was happy. I could never take that away from her. She was a happy child and I had to keep her safe. My idiocy was what gave her some of the problems we were in right now. I shifted in my spot as I got away from her as I walked over to the dresser drawer and sat myself down in front of it. I looked over at the other side of the room as I shifted once more. 

A grunt came from the door as I walked over to the door and opened it up. A woman smiled lightly as I swung it open. The same woman I had met that night. My guardian demon. She sauntered over to the other side of the room and turned to smoke, disappearing through the locked doors and into the backyard. I shifted as I moved away from her. My whole body went tense once more as I looked down at my hands. 

My heart began to swell a I looked out into the backyard. Hundreds of shadows stood at the tree line. The smoke I had just seen come out of my room stood in the middle of the yard. I shifted towards the window more to look out of it. A smile appeared on my face as I looked down at the shadow as one more broke out of the tree line and up to the other bit of smoke. It seemed as if she were meeting someone she loved. They seemed to embrace as I looked out at the others. My eyes dropped down to the ground as the smoke dissipated into the ground. 

My body moved away from him as I looked down at my hands once more as I turned back into the room. Sebastian walked into the room and smiled at me then at Kayla. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. I shifted once more as I looked him over. He smiled lightly as he walked into the bathroom and looked me over. I looked down at my hands and shifted away from the man. The man was in there for awhile but came out about ten minutes later and sat next to me at the desk.

We were absolutely silence as I looked over the man. He smiled before turning back to his work. I did the same as I looked down at my hands once more as I shifted away from the man. He looked into my eyes as I looked down at my hands and the words I was writing out. I shifted back away from the desk as well as I put my head on the table. I shifted once more as I looked down at my own feet through the clear desk. My feet were completely tired as I looked up at the man behind me. I shifted as I looked over at Sebastian in the bed with me. Our bodies were all looking pretty tired as I moved away from him.

I looked over at Sebastian who seemed to be nodding off as I looked down at my hands. I shifted away from him and my sister as I looked down at my hands. She smiled lightly as I got up and passed her. Out bodies moved as if we were a mirror as I shifted away from my sister and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder and smiled lightly as I moved into the room. I moved away from him. She smiled lightly as I moved away from him and looked down at my hands. The woman smiled at me as I walked into the bathroom to wash off.

My face was as dirty as I had ever thought it would be. I shifted once more as I looked down at the dirt on my washcloth. I smiled at the man as I moved away from the reflection in the mirror. I no longer looked like the man I thought I did. I no longer wanted to get out of here. I was going to sit here and be the man I was supposed to be. I looked down and shifted away from him. The man I saw in the mirror was a little bit of a smiler. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands and turned away from the mirror and walked back out into the room. I shifted once more as I looked over at my sister who was now asleep in the bed.

My whole body shifted as I looked down at my hands. The child next to me smiled as I got up. I shifted once more as I turned away from her as I looked down at her. She sucked on her tongue, a habit that truly marked us as from the same genes. I shifted once more as I went into the bathroom, almost stopping in my tracks as I did so. I rushed back out, grabbing my sister and going out into the hallway outside of my room. 

A man with long black hair and glowing red eyes stood in the lobby with a whole circle of men around him with guns pointed directly at his face. His eyes were upturned to the sniper who had her own eyes trained on the intruder. The man's eyes shot over to Rouge's as he looked over to the man. Rouge's chest was puffed out as he walked into the circle of men. The men shouted for Rouge to step back but he didn't heed their words. 

"Well, well, well, my son has finally returned home to me," Rouge smiled as he pulled the man into a tense hug. Micheal Davis. The name rang through my head as I looked over at the man down the stairs. The man who housed Satan had just walked into the house. "I missed you my son."

"I did not miss you at all," The man's voice held a coldness that begged to freeze hell over. "You were the one that cast me into that goddamned hell hole."

Micheal sauntered out of the circle with guns still trained on him. Rouge raised a hand, the men dropping their guns to look at the man once more. My whole body tensed as Micheal rose up the stairs and towards me. My body jerked backwards. Don't trust the man screamed my instincts as I pulled Kayla to my chest. Micheal smiled as he looked me over. His teeth were as sharp as daggers and threatened to rip out my throat. 

More people just walked into the house as if they owned the place. A man with eyes like a snake's walked in and just looked at every single one of the men, turning them to stone on sight. A woman with half of her hair died red and the other half black came in and placed her claws on the stones creating an echoing of stone and claw up to us. A few of the people dropped to their knees. Another man with symbols all over his arms in the form of tattoos walked in. His body mostly bone and skin with slight muscle peaking through. A woman with read streaks in her hair walked in after the man with a dress that made her look like a mermaid that just walked out of the ocean. Then a man who looked seemingly normal but must have had some sort of magical powers. 

"Nice work on the new statues," The last man said as he turned, yanking on the chain that he held in his hands. Emmett sauntered in with tears in his eyes as he looked over towards the stick thin man. I had only saw him the other day and yet he was now in chains. "I think you forgot one though."

The man with Emmett in his hands pointed up to where the sniper was. The medusa like man jumped up to the banister right in front of me to which I immediately averted my eyes from him but I could hear the awful scream of the woman as skin turned to stone in a flash of light. I shifted as I looked over as the man put on some sunglasses and hopped down from the sniper perch and looked over a me. I expected the same thing to happen to me but my skin was not turning into stone. I shifted once more as I looked over at the man. He smiled at me as I looked into his eyes. 

"Thanks for the heads up Ben," The man perched himself on the bannister as Micheal came back from his walk down the hallway. "What now boss?"

Micheal straightened up as he looked over at the statue maker. I shifted as I looked at the tattooed hands of Satan. Rouge hadn't said anything in awhile. I shifted once more as Rouge crossed his arms and looked over at the man. I shifted once more and looked down at my hands in an attempt to not piss of Satan. I mean, if I piseed that man off then I might as well sign my own death warrant while I was at it. The man tilted his head to the side as he looked me over once more. He reached out and touched a wing with a very sadistic smile on his face. 

He moved down the stairs and looked us all over as he moved towards Rouge. My whole body was still tense. I looked down at my hands before he moved away from my sister and I. I dare not make another word as not to offend the man who commanded the room. 

"I think we take down my father," Micheal looked over at Emmett who looked up at Jason with sad eyes. His mouth kept shut with a muzzle. Micheal turned around to face us as he pointed at Emmett who looked just as terrified as all of us. "If any one of you joins us then I won't kill the spy who dared to defy my orders and feel in love with a man named Sebastian."

Jason shot daggers at the Emmett then at Sebastian who shook his head in disbelief. My eyes darted over to the other side of the hallway where Sebastian shook violently but did not drop to his knees as I saw them threaten to do so multiple times in the milliseconds I had taken to look at the man before my own eyes darted back down to Micheal. Micheal growled as he moved over to Emmett, taking a knife to the man's throat. A muffled scream escaped Emmett's mouth. 

"So I found the man that made Emmett's heart go soft," Micheal pressed the knife into Emmett's neck just enough to draw blood. "We are going to have so much fun with you. Get him."

Sebastian shook his head frantically. Ben jumped up over the bannister towards Sebastian. Ben grabbed the man's arms for a moment and he locked eyes with me for a second, unnatural forrest green eyes scanning me over for a moment before he jumped down to the ground with Sebastian close to his chest. My whole body tensed as he shifted down to the man holding Emmett hostage. Ben had a wide smile on his face as he brushed his golden locks away from his face as Micheal locked him up, smiling as he turned. 

"If anyone wants to be on the winning side of the war, I leave my card," Micheal pulled a card out of his pocket and smiled as he tucked it into the pocket of one of the stone guards that had been pushed open in his stance. "Right here."

With that, the man was gone and he took Sebastian with him. We had just watched him do it too. The air hung silent as I looked around with just my eyes. I shifted in my spot a little bit more as I looked into the eyes of my sister. She had fallen asleep in all the chaos. No one moved for what seemed like hours until Rouge opened his mouth. 

"Ghost! Antonio! My office. Now!"

~

Antonio and I sat there in Rouge's office as he paced back and forth. His eyes went over us. We had stood there for what seemed like hours as I looked down at my hands then back up at Rouge. 

"I need you to go get Sebastian back. Ghost, you can shapeshift. Not well but good enough to get you into where Micheal is staying. Antonio is a little smaller and can get through the air vents. I need you to get Sebastian back and Emmett as well."

"But Emmett spied."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Because he was also spying for me. I need you to extract him from the dangers of Micheal."

I softly nodded as I looked him over. Antonio looked me over as I turned to look into his eyes. I shifted a little bit more as I looked into his eyes. I shifted once more as I turned and took Antonio's hand to leave. 

"Wait," I paused as I turned to look at Rouge once more as he looked us both over. He handed us the card and shooed us away. "Don't tell anyone."

I led Antonio up to my room as I packed quickly. Gabriel sat on the bed as I handed Kayla to him. He held her closely and looked into my eyes. 

"What did Rouge want with you?"

"Secret mission."

"Who's going with you?"

"Antonio."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I have no idea."

Gabriel's eyes softened as he looked me over and shifted Kayla to play on the bed with some blocks, "Please come back safe."

I shifted and looked Antonio over for a minute. A small man standing at about 5'9" and weighing about a hundred pounds wet. He looked like a teenager left to his own devices with no money. His arms slumped over as he looked up at me through similar hair to Ben's but darker. His smile was meek and pleasing though forced.

My eyes darted down to my hands. I finished packing and gave him a smile. I shifted once more as I looked down at the duffel bag. Antonio darted out of the room and into the hallway. I followed him into the hallway after putting a brief kiss on her cheek. I smiled at him once more as I looked down at my hands as I shifted away from her. My heart ached as my whole body moved away from her and sighed lightly as I looked him over. 

Antonio smiled as he looked over his shoulder at me. I kept my head down for a moment as I looked over at him as I dropped my eyes down to the ground. I shifted once more as I looked down at my hands. He moved away from me as he packed up his own bag. I stood in the doorway as I looked down at my hands and the bag in them as I waited for the man to pack up his bag and get out of the room. My whole body ached as I looked over my shoulder to see my sister toddling down the hallway with Gabriel as he took her down the stairs. Antonio came out a few moments later and smiled at me.

"Come on," I dragged Antonio down the stairs and smiled at the man as hed moved with me. "We have no time to waste."

Antonio looked me over for a moment as I pushed the bags into the back and smiled lightly. He stood in shock as he looked down at his hands and fiddled with them. He smiled up at me once more as I pushed him into the car. Antonio smiled as I looked down at my hands as well. I got around to the other side of the room and sat down on the ground. I shifted once more as I looked him over. 

Antonio placed the card on the dashboard and plugged in the coordinates into the GPS. I turned the ignition and allowed myself to drive off into the sunset with him by my side.


End file.
